The Knight of the Night
by WolfShad'z
Summary: Jika cinta itu buta, maka tidak salah bukan jika Optimus Prime dan Mikaela Banes saling mencintai? Optimus akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Mikaela-nya. Untuk #MakeThemHappy dan untuk Festival Fandom Barat II. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya. Kalau punya saya kapal ini sudah canon. /heh**

 **Title : The Knight of the Night**

 **Rating : T saja lah, untuk bahasanya.**

 **Summary : Jika cinta itu buta, maka tidak salah bukan jika Optimus Prime dan Mikaela Barnes saling mencintai? Optimus akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Mikaela-nya. #MakeThemHappy**

 **Setting : 2 tahun Setelah Transformer Dark of the Moon, beberapa tahun sebelum Transfomer: Age of Extinction.**

 **Warning : tata bahasa kacau, OOC, dan mungkin banyak sekali tipo yang kurang berkenan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Savoy!" Terdengar suara Attinger sedang marah dari kantornya. Ia memanggil tangan kanannya, James Savoy, yang mana merupakan pemimpin salah satu tim di Cemetery Wind.

Savoy tidak menjawab, ia hanya berjalan mendekat kearah Attinger dengan wajah pembunuh-berdarah-dingin yang sudah melekat didalam dirinya. Ia-beberapa tahun terakhir sejak pertarungan yang terjadi di Chicago, mendapatkan tugas untuk memburu semua transformer; terutama Autobot untuk digunakan oleh KSI. Saat ini, ia tengah mencari Optimus Prime, sang pemimpin Autobot yang berkharisma.

"Kau sudah dapat informasi tentang Prime?" Attinger bertanya kepada bawahannya.

"Belum, ia hilang tanpa jejak. Aku menduga dia pasti sudah mati," jawabnya dingin, penuh dengan tekanan.

"Tidak. Jika dia mati, aku pasti sudah mendapatkan bangkainya." Savoy mengangkat kepalanya seraya Attinger menyahut perkataan Savoy sebelumnya. "Aku harus mendapatkan dia, atau client ku tidak akan memberikan Seed untuk Galvatron," ia menyambung, sedikit cemas.

Savoy menyeringai, lalu bertanya, "bagaimana dengan anak itu? Witwicky."

Attinger menggeleng. "Witwicky tidak menyembunyikan apapun kecuali Camaro tua. Kupikir Camaro itu adalah Bumblebee, tapi ternyata itu hanya mobil rongsokan biasa."

"Lalu kau sudah menelusuri kekasihnya? Dia terlibat saat pertarungan di Chicago," tangkas Savoy. Ia adalah orang kepercayaan Attinger.

"Sama saja, tidak ada tanda-tanda Prime." Attinger menegaskan, walaupun nadanya agak frustasi.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak membunuh Witwicky dan pacarnya itu?"

"Savoy, dia mempunyai banyak informasi yang bisa kita berikan kepada klien kita. Aku tidak akan membiarkan informasi itu sia-sia dengan terbunuhnya Witwicky itu," Attinger menegaskan, sementara Savoy hanya mengangguk saja, belum memutuskan apa yang akan ia katakan.

Savoy menarik nafas panjang, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya setinggi dada dan berkata, "Baiklah. Itu berarti tinggal satu orang lagi." Attinger mendengar Savoy berkilah lagi, seakan-akan baru mengucapkan kalimat yang paling ingin didengar oleh Attinger.

"Kau tahu orangnya?" Attinger bertanya, namun Savoy hanya diam dengan seringainya, pertanda ia tahu. "Kalau begitu, cari dia. Dan ingat, jangan tinggalkan saksi," tambahnya dengan kilatan senang diwajahnya.

"Dengan senang hati," jawabnya dingin. Matanya terbakar semangat untuk berburu. Ia mencintai pekerjaannya, sungguh. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan memburu alien di tempat lain.

Attinger mengangguk, melihat Savoy melangkah keluar. Laki-laki itu memerintahkan bawahannya untuk segera bersiap, dan mengikutinya ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang menurut Savoy merupakan tempat dimana Optimus Prime bersembunyi selama ini.

-ooOOoo-

Nampaknya, akhir pekan yang melelahkan sudah menjadi semacam kebiasaan dari Mikaela Barnes sejak 2 tahun terakhir ini. Sejak ia putus dengan Sam Witwicky beberapa saat setelah pertarungan di Mesir, Mikaela pindah dari Los Angeles menuju San Diego. Ia meninggalkan ayahnya karena ia ingin hidup mandiri, tanpa merepotkan sang ayah. Selain itu, ia juga sedang ingin memulai hidup baru, hidup dimana ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri dengan pekerjaan berbau otomotif yang ia cintai. Tenang, tanpa Sam ataupun teman-teman aliennya. Sam sudah memulai hidup barunya dengan Carly, rumornya mereka sudah bertunangan sesudah kejadian Chicago, dan Bumblebee sebagai saksinya.

Sementara Mikaela, ia masih sendirian. Ia sudah menemukan pengganti Sam, karena hatinya telah direbut oleh dia yang lain. Yah, walaupun faktanya ia mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengan cintanya itu lagi. Bagaimanapun menurut Mikaela, hidupnya sudah jauh lebih tenang. Pemilik bengkel ditempat ia bekerja memberinya upah cukup besar daripada saat ia bekerja di Los Angeles dulu. Yang amat disayangkan adalah, ia cukup banyak omong dan sangat-sangat bossy. Dan dua hal ini kadang membuat Mikaela ingin pindah,walaupun ia tidak benar-benar melakukannya.

"Barnes, bisa kau tinggal untuk malam ini? Aku harus pergi ke Manhattan untuk membeli beberapa spare-part," sang bos berkata.

Mikaela berhenti mengelas mobil Ford tua, membuka pelindung wajahnya dan mematikan api biru yang bisa melelehkan logam itu. Ia berdiri, dan melihat kearah bos-nya. "Kau menyuruhku tinggal lagi?" Mikaela protes lagi.

Bosnya mengangkat bahu, lalu menjawab dengan malas. "Yah, kau tahu pelanggan dari Michigan itu ingin Ford-nya segera diselesaikan minggu ini. Jadi kupikir akan lebih baik kau tinggal disini untuk malam ini, dan membantuku menyelesaikan beberapa bagian di dashboard nya."

"Aku ada janji dengan teman malam ini, _sir_ ," Mikaela membantah-berbohong. Ia tidak punya janji dengan siapapun, karena satu-satunya janji yang ia miliki adalah dengan ranjangnya, dan tidur dengan damai. Sendirian.

Sang bos terkekeh. "Kau tidak punya teman selain mobil-mobil rongsokan itu. Jadi, sebaiknya kau membantuku atau gajimu akan kupotong." Mikaela hampir mengumpat saat bos-nya mulai mengancamnya lagi.

"Fine." Gadis berambut hitam itu menyerah, tidak ingin berargumen lagi. Lantas, ia bertanya, "yang lain akan tinggal, kan?"

"Tidak, mereka akan ikut denganku. Ini adalah distribusi besar-besaran, aku tidak bisa menanganinya sendiri."

Mikaela menyeringai, lalu mengangguk. "Bagus, sendirian bersama mesin. _Just like the old days_ ," ia bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri.

Mikaela teringat saat-saat paling mengesankan dalam hidupnya dimana ia ikut bertarung bersama Sam dan para Autobot melawan Decepticon. Rasanya sulit saat harus melupakan itu semua-kenangan-kenangan indah itu. Ia teringat betul bagaimana rasanya melihat robot-robot raksasa itu datang. Ia juga ingat betul bagaimana rasanya jantung yang berdegup dengan keras karena hampir mati terjatuh dari ketinggian sekian kaki.

Ia juga ingat betul betapa indahnya mata yang dimiliki oleh dia. Bagaimana senyumnya yang jarang sekali terjadi menghantui pikirannya, dan juga suara berat nan dalam yang terus bergema didalam kepalanya seperti sebuah melodi yang indah. Dan ini adalah perasaan teraneh yang pernah ia miliki selama puluhan tahun ia hidup. Lebih aneh dari perasaan aneh yang ia miliki kepada Sam Witwicky, laki-laki yang juga aneh.

Ia ingat betul bagaimana perasaannya terhadap alien robot itu.

Terhadap sang pemimpin Autobot, Optimus Prime.

"Mikaela?" Bosnya memanggil lagi, kali ini disertai tangannya yang melambai-lambai didepan wajah Mikaela yang baru saja melamun. Ah, ya tepat sekali. Ia sedang melamun tentang Optimus Prime yang tampan itu.

"Oh." Mikaela secara reflek langsung bersuara dengan kaget. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak menolak, kan?" Bos-nya bertanya lagi.

Mikaela belum menjawab, ia hanya mendesah dengan keras seakan-akan banyak sekali uap air yang keluar. "Ugh, baiklah-baiklah aku akan lembur lagi malam ini. Tapi dengan satu syarat," ia berkata, namun belum selesai.

"Apa?"

"Bawakan aku dua kotak pizza." Ia menjawab dengan sarkasme.

"Kuberikan tiga kotak pizza." Bos-nya berkata, lalu melihat Mikaela tertawa dengan kemenangan diwajahnya. "Aku akan pergi dulu. Ayo, Murph, Jack!" Sambungnya.

"Aye aye, sir!" Mereka berteriak bersamaan, kemudian mengikuti sang bos untuk keluar dari bengkel tempat ia bekerja.

Disaat mereka sudah menaiki truk mobil semi-truck itu mulai berangkat dan berjalan menjauh dari bengkel. Mikaela menghela nafas, lalu berbalik menuju tempat ia berada sebelumnya. Seperti yang diperintahkan oleh bos-nya, ia akan menyelesaikan mobil Ford yang belum sempat ia las pintunya. Jadi dapat dipastikan, ia akan duduk disana selama beberapa jam sampai mobil itu terlihat seperti baru. Atau ia bisa menyelesaikan bagian mudahnya, seperti membenarkan radiatornya.

Ia membuka bumper mobil Ford keluaran 99 itu dengan kedua tangannya. Melihat mesin yang masih baik meskipun harus diperbaiki di beberapa bagian. Ia mengerang lagi begitu teringat jika obeng bintang yang digunakan untuk membuka mobil itu tertinggal di mobil bututnya. Jelas ini membuat Mikaela langsung bergegas ke mobilnya, lalu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan bersantai setelahnya.

Malam ini begitu dingin, membuat gadis muda ini menggunakan jaket yang agak tebal. Angin malam bergerak masuk melalui pintu geser yang merupakan pintu masuk. Bintang-bintang bertaburan diangkasa, berkelap-kelip seakan-akan memberikan kode morse kepada siapapun yang melihatnya. Ia pernah melewati malam yang dingin seperti ini sebelumnya, hanya saja malam ini ia melewati malam ini sendirian. Hanya dirinya, dan dirinya. Cukup menyedihkan, seperti kehidupan cintanya.

Mikaela masuk kedalam mobilnya, mengambil peralatan yang diperlukan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tangannya meraba-raba dasboard, lalu menarik sesuatu yang ia sentuh. Rasanya tidak seperti obeng ataupun peralatan bengkel, namun lebih seperti benda digital berbentuk segi empat. Lantas, Mikaela menariknya keluar.

Itu adalah kamera digital yang ia ambil sesaat sebelum dirinya menjadi buronan oleh FBI. Awalnya ia akan menggunakan itu untuk memotret mobil-mobil di pameran otomotif Los Angeles, namun semuanya berubah ketika Megatron menyerang. Hanya Optimus yang dapat menghentikannya, namun saat dibutuhkan ia menghilang.

Bagus, sekarang malah terdengar seperti cerita tentang bocah pengendali udara.

Mikaela memencet tombol power, dan melihat-lihat apa isi dari kamera itu. Ia sudah agak-agak lupa.

Foto pertama adalah ketika ia sedang berfoto bersama Sam. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan polos, dan dia nampak berusaha mengalihkan lensa kamera menjauh karena wajahnya terlihat kotor. Lalu yang kedua adalah fotonya, sedang sedang makan malam, diambil oleh Sam. Dan foto yang ketiga adalah yang paling membuat hatinya mencelos. Ia melihat foto dirinya bersama Optimus, dimana robot itu nampak sedang tersenyum saat berbicara kepada Mikaela. Ia ingat betul jika saat itu dirinya sedang duduk tidak jauh dari robot alfa itu, ia menceritakan masa-masa damai di Cybertron. Dan lagi, foto itu diambil oleh Sam secara dadakan, hingga memberikan kesan seperti senyuman alami tanpa drekayasa.

Namun senyuman yang jarang itu, membuat hati Mikaela bergetar lagi. Betapa dirinya merindukan Optimus Prime saat ini.

"Aku akan mencetak ini nanti." Ia tersenyum seraya menaruh kamera itu di kantongnya.

Jika boleh berkata, Mikaela berharap untuk bertemu Optimus lagi. Yah, tidak ada maksud untuk terlibat pertempuran yang melelahkan lagi, namun lebih karena ingin sekadar berbicara dengannya. Ia juga khawatir tentang Optimus, karena rumor yang beredar mengatakan jika ada organisasi khusus yang dibuat untuk memburu robot-robot itu, dan mengincar Optimus Prime. Dan jelas hal ini menarik perhatiannya, meskipun ia sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan mereka.

"Mikaela Barnes," seseorang memanggilnya. Ia bisa merasakan sebuah benda metal dingin dikepalanya, tengahnya berlubang. Ia menduga, itu adalah pistol. "Mantan kekasih Sam Witwicky, dua kali terlibat pertarungan bersama Autobot, benar?" pria itu bersuara, sementara Mikaela masih menahan nafasnya.

" _Oh ini buruk."_

Mikaela mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajardengan kepala, lalu berputar secara perlahan untuk melihat siapa tamu tidak diundang ini. Ketika ia berbalik, ia melihat seorang pria dengan dengan kepala plontos, ditambah dengan seringai yang mematikan. Ia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, menunjukkan lencana Cemetery Wind. Dibelakangnya terdapat dua orang bersenjata lengkap, siap memberinya headshot kapan saja.

"Siapa kau? Ada apa kau kemari?" Mikaela dengan berani bertanya, situasi semacam ini sudah semancam kebiasaan. Ia tidak terlihat takut sama sekali. Ia pernah hampir mati ditangan Decepticon, lalu kenapa ia harus takut dengan manusia?

"James Savoy, dari Cemetery Wind. Aku datang mencari truk itu, dimana dia?" ia langsung berbicara to-the-pont, tanpa titik maupun koma.

"Truk apa?" Mikaela mengerutkan keningnya, ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang truk.

"Prime. Dimana dia?" Ia mengulangi pertanyaan lagi.

Ah, sudah Mikaela duga. Ia tahu jika cepat atau lambat Cemetery Wind akan mencarinya, dan memaksa memberi tahu keberadaan Optimus. Well, tidak secepat ini. Tapi ia mempunyai rencana cadangan jika sewaktu-waktu mereka datang mencari Mikaela. Ia sudah mempersiapkan separuhnya, cukup memberikan waktu dirinya beberapa detik untuk terlepas dari Cemetery Wind.

Faktanya, Mikaela tidak tahu dimana Optimus Prime ataupun Autobot yang lainnya. Ia sudah bertahun-tahun tidak melihat maupun bertemu secara langsung dengan mereka. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar hanyalah Optimus terluka berat akibat beberapa jebakan yang dipasang oleh manusia. Itu saja. Tapi ia mungkin mempunyai informasi yang berguna untuk KSI atau Cemetery Wind, dan ia yakin apapun yang dilakukan oleh KSI ataupun Cemetery Wind bukanlah hal yang benar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Prime." Mikaela menjawab, mencoba terlihat setenang mungkin.

"Benarkah?" Savoy berkata, lalu menarik kokang pistol Glock hitam itu. "Sekarang, dimana dia?"

"Kalian semua, geledah tempat ini!" Pekiknya.

"Aku bersumpah, aku tidak tahu!" Mikaela berkata jujur, mengetahui mungkin pria ini tidak akan membiarkannya hidup.

"Katakan!" Savoy berteriak, menekankan pistolnya dikening Mikaela.

"I have no fucking idea!" Mikaela balik berteriak.

Savoy menamparnya, membuat Mikaela terhempas menghantam mobilnya sendiri. kepalanya membentur setir lumayan keras, cukup untuk membuatnya merasa pusing. Namun Savoy tidak berhenti sampai disitu, ia menarik Mikaela lagi dengan cara menjambak rambutnya yang panjang dengan kasar. Bukan tindakan yang bagus kepada seorang wanita.

"DIMANA DIA?" Ia berteriak, tepat disamping telinga Mikaela. Pistol itu kali ini berada di dagu Mikaela. Savoy sudah siap untuk menembaknya kapan saja.

"Bahkan jika aku tahu, aku tidak akan memberit tahumu, _you filthy old di-k!_ " Mikaela mengumpat, membuat Savoy menjadi marah. Dengan demikian, Savoy menyimpulkan jika Mikaela mengetahui keberadaan Optimus Prime.

Savoy menamparnya lagi lebih keras. Mikaela berhasil mendarat tidak jauh di depan serbuk besi, ia mencakupnya lalu melemparkannya tepat diwajah Savoy. Laki-laki paruh baya itu langsung berteriak kesakitan, dan berjalan oling untuk mencari air atau semacamnya demi membersihkan wajahnya. Orang-orangnya yang mendengar teriakan Savoy langsung menghampirinya, dan menerima perintah untuk mengejar Mikaela.

Mikaela yang sudah terbebas dari pandangan Savoy langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya, menyalakan starter dan mulai menjauh secepat yang ia bisa. Ia samar-samar bisa mendengar Savoy memerintah orang-orangnya untuk mengejar Mikaela yang sudah mengemudi menjauh dari bengkel tempat ia bekerja. Ia menarik tuas gear, lalu menginjak gas lebih dalam lagi. Ia tidak punya rencana untuk tertangkap dan mengulangi cerita lama.

"Tembak!" Savoy memerintah, seraya menuangkan air kewajahnya. Matanya memerah seperti orang kesurupan.

"Dammit!" Ia mengumpat lagi.

Jalanan tempat Mikaela bekerja sangat sepi, karena ini bukanlah di perkotaan pusat. Kalaupun sedang ramai, tidak akan sampai menyebabkan macet. Paling parah mungkin hanya seperti saat mobil berhenti di lampu merah, kemudian berjalan lagi seperti biasa.

Suara tembakan senjata M4A1 terdengar diudara, membuat beberapa orang yang tengah melintas langsung tiarap. Beberapa diantaranya langsung bersembunyi diruangan terdekat. Mereka tidak tahu jika ini adalah operasi berburu Optimus Prime. Peluru-peluru tajam itu menembus kaca belakang mobil Mikaela, hingga tembus kedepan. Beberapa kursi jok mobil ikut tergores.

" _Son of a bitch!"_ Mikaela mengumpat, lalu membanting setir kekanan.

Ia masih dikejar oleh orang-orang Savoy, dan ini bukan zona aman tembakan. Karena jarak mereka sangat dekat. Mobil yang digunakan Cemetery Wind jelas lebih cepat daripada mobil tua yang digunakan Mikaela saat ini. Suara tembakan itu masih berbunyi, Mikaela semakin menunduk, tidak mau menerima resiko jika ia akan terkena headshot.

Mikaela membanting setir kekiri, kali ini mobilnya berjalan dengan kencang pinggiran San menoleh lagi, melihat seberapa jauh jarak yang berhasil ia buat. Namun nampaknya sopir Cemetery Wind lebih lihai daripada dirinya, jadi tidak merubah apapun selain jalan yang ia lalui didepan semakin sulit. Disebelah kanannya adalah jurang, ia harus berhati-hati.

Saat ia menoleh kembali kedepan, ia membuka matanya lebih lebar begitu melihat truk tua jelek hampir menabraknya. Reflek, Mikaela langsung membanting setir kekanan, membuatnya menabrak palang pembatas jalan dan terjun bebas menuju jurang. Pembatas jalan yang ia tabrak langsung hancur karena hantaman keras dari mobil Mikaela yang melaju dengan kencang. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana akhirnya.

Ia sekarang terjun bebas menuju jurang. Mikaela hanya bisa menutup matanya, menunggu saat-saat dimana bumper mobilnya akan menghantam tanah dengan keras. Kemungkinan selamat sangat kecil, ia tahu benar itu.

"Aku mati demi melindungi robot alien yang bahkan aku tidak tahu keberadaannya. Bagus sekali," ia membatin, merasakan momentum terakhir dalam hidupnya. " _Fuck it_. Inilah cinta." Ia masih membatin.

Bumper mobilnya sudah amat dekat dengan dasar jurang. Ia bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar hebat, untuk pertama kalinya Mikaela merasa sangat takut dalam hidupnya. Ia mungkin akan mati konyol. Konyol dari yang paling konyol.

Atau mati dengan dramatis sekaligus heroik dengan sebuah alasan konyol?

 _Fuck it._

Tiba-tiba, saat ia sudah akan membentur dasar jurang sesuatu yang besar menangkap mobilnya. Mobilnya bergerak seakan-akan sedang diangkat oleh sesuatu. Ia juga mendengar hantaman-hantaman keras sedang terjadi dibawah mobilnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, karena yang seharusnya terjadi adalah ia akan menghantam dasar jurang, meledak dan mati. Tapi kali ini tidak, ia tidak menghantam apapun. Yang ada ia malah nampak meluuncur bebas diatas sesuatu.

"Itu dia! Prime disana!" Samar-samar Mikaela mendengar Savoy memerintah.

Mikaela membuka matanya, ia melihat truk yang tadi hampir menabraknya malah menyelamatkan dirinya dari kecelakaan maut yang mematikan. Dekapan truk itu terhadap mobil Mikaela semakin erat, membuat logam-logam yang tadinya masih berbentuk simetris, menjadi penyok. Namun Mikaela masih utuh.

Mereka kemudian berguling-guling karena anak buah Savoy melemparkan RPG yang cukup untuk membuat Optimus terluka. Mikaela mencengkeram setir semakin erat, kepalanya terbentur beberapa kali meskipun sudah memasang sabuk pengaman. Mikaela setengah sadar, ia hampir pingsan karena benturan-benturan keras dikepalanya.

"Mikaela! Kau harus tetap sadar!" Optimus berteriak.

"Op...timus," ia memanggil lirih.

"Tetaplah terjaga!" Optimus berteriak.

Mikaela tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia tersenyum tipis lalu akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri. Optimus bisa merasakan dari sensornya jika tanda-tanda vital dari Mikaela menurun bersamaan dengan ia pingsan. Tembakan RPG dan Bazooka masih menghujani mereka. Optimus tidak punya pilihan lain, ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan Savoy atau Mikaela akan tewas saat itu juga. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melukai Mikaela Barnes. Mikaela-nya.

Dengan terpaksa, Optimus melepaskan dua buah mortir yang berhasil meledakkan tiga mobil milik orang-orang Savoy. Dan sekarang, tembakan-tembakan itu terhenti. Mereka akhirnya berhenti disebuah dataran yang cukup jauh dari jangkauan Savoy. Optimus meletakkan mobil itu ditanah, lalu membuka kepala mobil itu dengan paksa. Optiknya melihat Mikaela tergeletak dengan kepala di atas setir.

Optimus melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang ukurannya amat sangat kecil itu dengan paksa dari Mikaela. Ia mengangkat Mikaela dari sana, lalu membaringkan Mikaela didalam dirinya yang bertransformasi di mode truk. Sensornya mengatakan, tidak ada luka eksternal atau internal yang membutuhkan perhatian khusus. Dapat dipastikan, Mikaela akan terbangun besok pagi.

 **TO BE CONTINUE..**

 **A/N : Ehm, fanfiction Transformer pertama saya. Jujur saya gak terlalu paham sama dunia Transformer, tapi saya beneran jatuh cinta sama Optimus Prime. I mean, sejak saya lahir sampe besar, belum pernah lihat ada robot alien seganteng Optimus. Dan cinta itu muncul saat saya mulai ngikutin animasi seriesnya yang pernah main di TV lokal.**

 **Setelah itu, ya ampun, saya lihat Bay verse nya di T4. OMG HE'S SO HANDSOME AF OMG OMG OMG OMG MZ PRIME QU CINTA QMU MZ**

 ***tarik nafas***

 **As always, kesalahan selalu kepunyaan saya. Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, monggo silakan jangan malu-malu. Akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Semoga ini memenuhi persyaratan yah :')**

 **WolfShad'z xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Ya Ampun, saya gak nyangka bakal ada yang baca, fav, dan follow fic ini :") Thank you guys, kalian bikin saya semangat xx saya akan kasih yang so sweet (re: mungkin agak nista) chapter depan. Dan serius, saya berterima kasih buat reader/reviewer serta untuk Terror Bird dan Fujimaki Hirano yang sudah mau meng-follow, dan fav cerita khayalan tingkat tinggi ini.**

 **WolfShad'z xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya. Kalau punya saya kapal ini sudah canon. /heh**

 **Title : The Knight of the Night**

 **Rating : T saja lah, untuk bahasanya.**

 **Summary : Jika cinta itu buta, maka tidak salah bukan jika Optimus Prime dan Mikaela Barnes saling mencintai? Optimus akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Mikaela-nya karena beda species bukan berarti mereka harus berpisah. #MakeThemHappy**

 **Setting : 2 tahun Setelah Transformer Dark of the Moon, beberapa tahun sebelum Transfomer: Age of Extinction.**

 **Warning : tata bahasa kacau, OOC, dan mungkin banyak sekali tipo yang kurang berkenan.**

Sinar matahari pagi bersinar menerobos kaca depan truk Optimus yang kali ini sudah berada masih terbaring di kursi kemudi, langsung membuka matanya begitu merasakan silaunya sinar matahari menjilati wajah cantiknya. Ia tidak begitu mengingat betul apa yang telah terjadi semalam kecuali kedatangan orang-orang dari Cemetery Wind yang berusaha membunuhnya, lalu mobilnya terjerembab di jurang untuk menghindari tabrakan maut dengan truk tua jelek.

Ia hampir tidak mengingat seluruh kejadian semalam. Tapi, ia ingat betul jika terakhir kali ia sadar, dirinya berada didalam mobilnya, menunggu datangnya tabrakan antara moncong mobilnya dan dasar jurang. Atau mungkin, memang kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk mengingat-ingat semuanya.

Yang menurutnya paling aneh adalah, ia tidak bersama siapapun, tetapi truk ini berjalan dengan sendirinya. Ia juga melihat lambang aneh di bagian tengah kemudi yang sudah hampir berkarat. Ia tidak asing dengan lambang itu, karena memang terlihat sangat familiar. Ini pastinya hanyalah khayalan Mikaela belaka.

Kecuali..

"Oh my God! Ini benar-benar terjadi?" Ia menyentak dirinya sendiri.

"Mikaela Banes, kau sudah sadar?" Ia mendengar truk itu berbicara melalui radio.

Nafas Mikaela tertahan. Itu terjadi, semuanya nyata. Dan kini ia berada didalam Optimus Prime yang sedang dalam mode truk. "Op-Optimus? Optimus Prime?" Mikaela akhirnya nekat memastikan jika ini adalah Optimus.

"Ya, aku Optimus Prime." Optimus menjawab, Mikaela bisa mendengar suara khas robot menggema.

"Astaga! Aku pasti sudah mati, kan?" Mikaela menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh.

"Tidak, Mikaela. Tanda-tanda vitalmu sudah mulai kembali normal, jadi kau masih hidup," jawab sang robot alfa. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Apa Mikaela baik-baik saja? Tentu saja tidak!

Pertama, ia masih dalam tugas lembur untuk menyelesaikan mobil Ford milik orang Michigan. Kedua, ada sekelompok orang yang datang untuk mencari informasi tentang Optimus Prime kepadanya. Ketiga, ia hampir mati tertembak. Keempat, ia meninggalkan bengkel dalam kondisi terbuka. Kelima, ia ditembaki dengan peluru tajam. Keenam, ia hampir mati terjun bebas di jurang. Ketujuh, ia bangun disebuah truk yang mengemudi sendiri. Kedelapan, ia tidak tahu ini sebuah mukjizat atau kutukan.

Ia senang bertemu dengan Optimus lagi setelah sekian lama. Jika ia bisa, ia akan memeluknya dengan erat. Tapi apa daya, itu adalah hal yang agak sulit dilakukan. Terlalu banyak hal yang menghalangi cinta mereka. Mikaela bahkan hanya setinggi mata kaki Optimus.

Lantas apa Mikaela peduli dengan itu semua?

Jawabannya adalah, _fuck it._ Mikaela mencintai Optimus Prime, seperti layaknya seorang kekasih.

 _Fuck it._

Mikaela tidak peduli apa kata orang. Karena orang tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Mikaela terhadap robot alien ini. Cinta akan selalu menang, ha!

"Er, entahlah. Sedikit pening," ia menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Recharge—_ tidurlah _._ Kau akan baik-baik saja," perintahnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah merasa lebih baik," Mikaela berkata. Ia menarik nafas lagi sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku?" Mikaela bertanya, sedikit penasaran bagaimana Optimus bisa menemukannya. Ia sudah bertahun-tahun tidak berhubungan dengan para Autobot, dan sekarang Optimus muncul didepan matanya.

Apakah Mikaela senang? Tentu saja Mikaela merasa senang lebih dari apapun. Kejadian yang hampir membunuhnya malah membuatnya bertemu dengan robot yang ia cintai. Ditambah, sekarang hanya berdua dengannya, tanpa Autobot ataupun Sam. Hanya Mikaela dan Optimus.

Optimus tidak menjawab—masih belum menjawab. Ia hanya memutar rodanya kekiri, menuju ketempat yang agak bebas dari penduduk ataupun jauh dari pemukiman. Akan sangat beresiko jika sampai ada yang melihat mereka dan melapor ke Cemetery Wind. Karena, keadaan Optimus saat ini dapat dikatakan sedang dalam tidak baik untuk bertempur. Untuk berjalan dimode truk saja rasanya begitu sulit, ia terluka parah akibat jebakan-jebakan dari manusia-manusia yang tidak tahu terima kasih itu.

"Optimus," Mikaela memanggilnya lagi. kali ini terdengar seperti Mikaela ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ya?" Ia menjawab singkat melalui radionya. Suara khas mesin yang dalam dan berat menggema didalam.

"Aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi, walaupun dengan cara yang.. Well, mengerikan," ujarnya setengah berbisik. Mikaela tersenyum, menyentuh setir itu dengan tangannya—memberikan sentuhan lembut. Optimus bisa merasakan suhu hangat yang keluar dari Mikaela di dalam dirinya. "Aku merindukanmu, Optimus Prime," Bisik Mikaela lagi.

Jujur saja, Optimus sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Mikaela. Yah, bisa dikatakan ia sedikit banyak juga memendam perasaan yang sama terhadap gadis penggemar berat otomotif ini. Sentuhan hangat dari Mikaela, mengalir melalui logam-logam yang bisa menghantarkan panas. Kabel-kabel—Otot Optimus terasa aneh, seperti gemetar namun sedikit sulit untuk dideskripsikan dalam bahasa manusia. Meskipun dalam bentuk truk, Optimus tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

Ada alasan kenapa Optimus mencari Mikaela Banes.

Setelah berkelana selama beberapa puluh menit, Optimus berhenti didepan sebuah gudang tua kosong. Mikaela mengerti apa artinya, jadi ia langsung turun dari truk. Ia melihat kearah sekitar, merasa tidak asing dengan tempat ini. Ia melihat sebuah gudang besar tua berwarna merah kusam, dengan pintu kayu yang di kunci dengan gembok besar. Diatasnya terdapat cerobong asap, dan genting yang nampak sudah tidak pernah diganti sejak puluhan tahun lalu. Tidak ada pemukiman ataupun kendaraan yang melintas—tempat yang sempurna untuk bersembunyi.

Jika ia tidak salah ingat, pasti ini adalah tempat saat dimana ayahnya mengajaknya berjalan-jalan saat akhir pekan ketika ia masih kecil dulu. Tempat ini masih terlihat sama, kecuali cat yang semakin memudar dan kayu yang lapuk termakan jaman. Mikaela penasaran, kenapa Optimus berhenti.

Mikaela berbalik, memandang Optimus yang sedang bertransformasi. Ia melihat sebuah _live action_ keren dimana Optimus bertransformasi dari sebuah truk menjadi robot raksasa. Tatkala ia melihat Optimus terlihat begitu buruk. Awalnya, Mikaela hanya berpikir jika Optimus menyamar sebagai truk tua jelek untuk mengelabuhi Cemetery Wind. Tetapi, setelah melihat Optimus kembali ke wujud aslinya, ia menjadi tahu jika itu bukanlah penyamaran. Melainkan, Optimus benar-benar sedang terluka parah.

Optimus mencoba berdiri, tetapi ia malah oling—kesulitan menyangga berat tubuhnya. Kaca yang berada didadanya retak, satunya menghilang. Bagian tabung perut terdapat sebuah mortir yang sudah tidak aktif, nampaknya itu baru saja bersarang beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan helm nya, dibagian kanan berlubang, menunjukkan prosesor—otak berwarna biru. Terdapat cairan aneh yang keluar beberapa kali disana, Mikaela menduga itu adalah darah. Lalu dibagian pelat wajahnya, sobek tepat dibawah optik nya, hingga mesin didalamnya terlihat. Saat ia mencoba berdiri, ia malah terbatuk hingga beberapa bagian tubuhnya terlempar.

"Astaga, Optimus! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Mikaela berteriak kaget, ia berlari mendekat kearah Optimus tanpa mempedulikan logam-logam yang terlempar itu bisa saja mengenainya.

"Jebakan yang dipasang manusia," Ia menjawab, menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sekepulan uap keluar dari hidungnya, membuat dirinya seperti banteng.

"Jebakan manusia? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka memasang jebakan?"

Mikaela memandang optik Optimus yang nampak marah. Mikaela paham betul bagaimana rasanya membela sesuatu, tetapi sesuatu itu malah balik melawannya. Dan kalian percayalah, itu bukanlah perasaan yang menyenangkan. Itu adalah perasaan yang paling menyakitkan daripada yang menyakitkan.

"Mereka memburu kami, seperti hewan buruan. Memasang jebakan untuk menangkap kami semua," jawab Optimus. Nadanya meninggi, namun lebih ditahan.

"Tunggu dulu, manusia memburumu, lalu semalam ada yang memburuku untuk mencari keberadaanmu. Apa itu berarti ada yang tidak suka dengan keberadaanmu?" Ia bertanya, otaknya menyambungkan kejadian-kejadian beruntun.

"Setelah apa yang kami lakukan, mereka memburu kami!" Optimus mengerang marah, ia meninju tanah yang ia injak hingga menimbulkan lubang besar. "Aku harus tahu kenapa!" Ia mengerang lebih marah lagi, menghancurkan tiang lampu yang ada didepannya secara brutal, seperti manusia menghancurkan tanaman pengganggu.

Mikaela langsung menunduk, kali ini khawatir jika kemarahan Optimus akan semakin menjadi-jadi. Jujur, saat ia marah terlihat sangat mengerikan. Selain sebagai robot yang ia cintai, dimata Mikaela, Optimus adalah sosok pemimpin yang patut diikuti. Ia memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan dengan mengesampingkan ia seorang Prime. Mikaela mungkin tidak mengenal sosok Orion Pax, sosok sebelum Optimus Prime. Tapi ia sembilan puluh sembilan persen yakin jika Orion pastilah juga sosok yang baik, yang akan melakukan apapun yang harus ia lakukan demi sesuatu yang ia percayai.

Yah, wajar saja ia marah. Sangat wajar, dan Mikaela amat bisa memahami itu. "Okay, okay. Tenang, Optimus, tenang." Mikaela mencoba menenangkan kemarahan Optimus.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, mereka memburu kami. Mereka menghancurkan sistemku, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib para Autobot yang lain," Optimus mengerang lebih marah lagi. Mikaela terduduk melihat kemarahan Optimus yang begitu mengerikan. "AKU HARUS TAHU ALASANNYA!"

Mikaela berdiri, ia berjalan mendekat kearah Optimus, meskipun agak gemetaran. Kemarahan Optimus lebih mengerikan daripada Megatron. Jika diibaratkan, kemarahan Optimus seperti marahnya seekor serigala. Mereka—serigala terlihat tenang, tetapi jika mereka sedang marah, mereka tidak segan-segan mencabik-cabik apapun yang ada disekitar mereka. Tak peduli siapa dan apapun yang ada disamping mereka.

Mikaela semakin dekat dengan Optimus yang marah. Ia tahu jika ia bisa dengan mudahnya terlindas oleh robot alfa itu, tapi harus ada yang menenangkan kemarahan Optimus. "Optimus, dengarkan aku! Kau harus tenang, kau tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah dengan kemarahan. Tarik nafas, dan hembuskan, lalu tenangkan dirimu," ujarnya. Ia memperagakan gerakannya, dan melihat Optimus mengikutinya, walaupun ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Mikaela.

"Kau sudah tenang, sekarang?"

Optimus menghembuskan nafas besar, lagi-lagi sampai keluar uap dari hidungnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, lalu duduk ditanah yang injak. Ia tidak berani memandang Mikaela yang sejak tadi mencari kontak mata dengannya. "Aku minta maaf. Karenaku, orang-orang itu ikut memburumu," ia berkata, nadanya lemah tetapi terdengar tetap serius. Ia melemparkan pandangan penuh penyesalan kepada Mikaela, ekspresi marahnya masih ada tetapi didominasi oleh penyesalan.

"Optimus, kau pikir aku akan membiarkan mereka memburumu, dan mendapatkan informasi mengenaimu dariku dengan mudahnya?" Mikaela berkata, ia menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan untuk kami semua, apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan menyerah terhadapmu begitu saja? Lebih baik aku mati, Optimus, daripada melihatmu mati." sahut Mikaela, nadanya tegas seakan memberi sebuah tamparan keras kepada Optimus.

"Kau bisa saja terbunuh," bantah Optimus. Suaranya agak meninggi, tetapi terlihat tertahan. "Kau tidak harus terlibat lagi." Ia menyambungnya, kali ini suaranya bergetar, masih tertahan.

Mikaela duduk disebelah Optimus. Ia melihat buku-buku jari Optimus yang terbuat dari logam mengalami beberapa goresan yang cukup parah. Mikaela meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan logam itu, lalu mendongak dengan senyuman diwajahnya. "Tapi kau datang, Optimus. Kau adalah penyelamatku," suaranya begitu dalam, hingga Optimus mau tidak mau harus memandangnya. Ia melihat sebuah senyuman diwajah Mikaela, senyuman yang ia rindukan.

Satu hal yang ada dipikiran Mikaela adalah, ia tidak tahu kenapa dan bagaimana Optimus bisa menemukannya. Tidak logis jika jawabannya adalah 'aku kebetulan melintas.' Karena tidak ada sesuatu yang merupakan kebetulan di dunia ini. Benar, kan?

Optik birunya menangkap seorang wanita muda yang cantik sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Senyumnya begitu tulus, ia bisa merasakannya dari getaran yang keluar dari tubuh Mikaela. "Terima kasih, Optimus."

Optimus tersenyum, merasa senang masih ada manusia yang menghargainya. Ia merasakan spark-nya menghangat, bersinar lebih terang dari dalam dadanya. Jika ia bisa, ia akan menggenggam balik tangan Mikaela seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Tapi ia tahu jika ada perbedaan yang menonjol diantara mereka, walaupun perbedaan itu tidak benar-benar menghalangi perasaan Optimus terhadap Mikaela. Jadi, ia hanya membiarkan semuanya mengalir.

Optimus tiba-tiba teringat jika ia harus mencari teman-teman satu planetnya. Ia harus mencari mereka secepat yang bisa sebelum manusia menemukan mereka lebih dulu. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi semua autobot, tetapi tidak bisa. Sistem pemancarnya rusak parah, jadi ia harus mencarinya secara manual. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan para Autobot. Mereka yang bisa memperbaikiku." Ia mencoba berdiri untuk berdiri dan bertransformasi, tetapi tidak bisa. Yang ada, ia malah oling hampir menimpa Mikaela yang tidak jauh darinya. "Aku harus mencari mereka," sambungnya.

"Optimus, aku bisa sedikit membantumu dengan itu," Mikaela berkata sambil mendongak, memandang wajah Optimus yang piringan logam wajahnya sobek, tepat dibawah optik biru yang bersinar itu.

"Tidak, aku harus mencari mereka, dan memastikan mereka baik-baik saja." Optimus masih keras kepala, mencoba bangkit dan bertransformasi, namun hasilnya gagal. Semakin ia bergerak, semakin banyak bagian tubuhnya yang terlempar keluar.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mencari mereka dengan kondisi seperti itu. Biarkan aku membantumu," teriak Mikaela. Ia mendekati Optimus lagi, menyentuh tangannya.

Optimus memandang Mikaela sebentar, lalu mendesah. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut, keadaannya sangat buruk sekali. "Baiklah," ia menjawab pasrah. Ia akhirnya duduk pasrah, sementara senyuman Mikaela semakin melebar begitu mendengar Optimus menurut. Mikaela tahu dirinya terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang mengomeli anaknya, tapi siapa peduli? Selama Optimus bisa kembali ke kondisinya yang normal, ia akan melakukan apa saja.

"Good," ia berselebrasi ringan. "Aku akan mencari sesuatu didalam, aku bisa memperbaiki sebagian dulu sampai kau bisa bertransformasi lalu memperbaiki sisanya di bengkel," jelas Mikaela dengan senang. Dan ini jelas sebuah tembakan besar—memperbaiki Optimus Prime.

"Aku berhutang padamu," Optimus berkata, sambil mengangguk.

"Tidak, Optimus. Aku yang berhutang banyak hal padamu," jawabnya. Senyumnya semakin lebar lagi, dan Optimus merasa dirinya semakin jatuh kedalam pesona Mikaela. Ia adalah manusia tercantik yang pernah ia lihat sejak kedatangannya yang pertama di Bumi. Sejak saat itu pula,ia tetap menjaga pandangannya terhadap satu wanita saja.

Apakah itu cinta pada pandangan pertama? Well, tidak sepenuhnya benar. Pertama kali Optimus bertemu dengan Mikaela, ia hanya sebatas mengagumi kecerdasannya,dan pengetahuannya yang luas tentang otomotif. Lalu, lambat laun, tidak bisa dipungkiri jika perasaan yang awalnya hanya sebatas kagum biasa, menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dalam. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sejak ia diciptakan. Perasaan itu aneh, membuatnya merasa seperti manusia, namun juga alien robot pada saat yang bersamaan.

Optimus memandang Mikaela dengan senyuman tipis. Senyum pertamanya sejak dua tahun terakhir ini. Ia juga melihat Mikaela menghantam gembok yang mengunci pintu gudang setinggi empat meter itu dengan batu, sehingga gemboknya terbuka. Mikaela menarik selotnya, lalu membuka pintu hingga bagian dalam gudang terlihat. Lantas, hal ini membuat Optimus bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri, "dia manusia perempuan tertangguh yang pernah kulihat."

Dugaannya benar, tidak banyak peralatan yang bisa ia temukan disana, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk memasang dan merakit ulang beberapa bagian sampai Optimus bisa bertransformasi lagi. Atau, sebagai solusi terakhir, ia bisa menyuruh rekan satu bengkelnya untuk mengirim mobil derek. Jika ia bisa kembali ke bengkel, kemungkinan ia bisa memperbaiki Optimus sepenuhnya menjadi bertambah. Yang terpenting, ia bisa memperbaiki sistem komunikasi dan radiatornya, jadi Optimus bisa bergerak dan bertransformasi.

Mikaela mengambil semua yang diperlukan, namun sayang sekali ia tidak bisa menemukan bor listrik. Padahal, benda itu adalah yang paling diperlukan. "Jadi, Optimus, apa kau siap?" Ia menenteng peralatan-peralatan berat.

"Ayo kita selesaikan," jawabnya singkat, tanpa ekspresi.

Mikaela meletakkan peralatan-peralatan itu ditanah. Ia mengambil tang, dan korek api gas yang ia temukan didalam gudang. Tang, dan jepitan besar untuk mengambil peluru yang masuk kedalam helm Optimus. Lalu ia membawa obeng ukuran besar yang biasa digunakan untuk memperbaiki mesin-mesin besar, untuk memberbaiki mur-mur yang mengendur. Lalu korek mungkin sebagai alternatif lain untuk menyambungkan dua kabel—otot yang putus.

"Aku akan memperbaiki prosesormu dulu, kulihat disana—"

"Whoaaa..!" Mikaela berteriak begitu Optimus langsung mengangkatnya keatas bahunya. Ia kaget karena nampaknya Optimus terlalu bersemangat. ia mungkin tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya. " _Easy, big guy,"_ teriaknya, langsung terkekeh sendiri.

Mikaela mulai berdiri, ia mendongak kedalam isi helm Optimus. Ia melihat sebuah inti yang rumit, berwarna biru dengan serat optik yang saling terhubung satu sama lain. Mikaela menduga, ini pasti otak dari Optimus. Bentuknya berbeda dengan yang dimiliki manusia, tetapi struktur serat optik yang terhubung satu sama lain itu seperti jaringan didalam otak manusia.

"Oh, jadi begini isi kepala Optimus. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana isi hatinya," ia membatin. Tertawa sendiri, lalu mengumpat. "Oh, _you're an asshole_ , Mikaela," ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mendeteksi getaran tidak wajar darimu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Optimus mengganggu Mikaela hingga pikirannya yang aneh buyar. "Apa mungkin kau merasa terganggu dengan...isi kepalaku," sambungnya.

Mikaela terkekeh, mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Harus ku akui, jika kau terlihat buruk dengan kondisi ini, kau benar-benar harus memberikan pelajaran kepada mereka, Optimus." Mikaela berkata, seraya menarik peluru panjang yang bersarang.

"Aku bersumpah untuk tidak membunuh manusia, tetapi jika sampai mereka melakukan hal yang sama kepada teman-teman Autobot-ku, aku akan merobek-robek mereka," sahut Optimus. Ia menghantam tanah dengan tinjunya lagi, Mikaela hampir terjatuh.

"Tenang, Optimus. Jangan sampai aku salah tarik!" Mikaela memperingatkan, ia bergantung-gantung hampir terjatuh. Optimus menangkapnya, lalu meletakkan Mikaela kembali diatas bahunya. "Terima kasih," ujarnya dengan sarkasme.

Mikaela mengecek lagi bagian-bagian tubuh Optimus yang rusak dan terpisah. Ia tidak bisa memasangnya di sini karena kurangnya peralatan. Ia harus kembali ke bengkel, dan memperbaiki Optimus. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah hanya mencabut peluru dan kulit mortir yang bersarang ditubuh dan kepalanya. Untuk perbaikan selanjutnya, ia juga memerlukan beberapa perangkat seperti komponen-komponen untuk komputer, dan juga magnet yang besar.

Ia mungkin bisa memperbaiki empat puluh persen dari kerusakan Optimus, dan sisanya butuh peralatan yang lebih canggih dan sukar untuk didapat. Untuk itu, yang terpenting adalah bisa memperbaiki sistem pemancarnya, lalu para Autobot akan datang dan memperbaikinya seutuhnya.

Dua jam berlalu, dan Mikaela sudah memperbaiki sedikit bagian. Jika ia tidak salah perhitungan, Optimus mungkin belum bisa sepenuhnya bergerak normal, tetapi cukup untuk membuatnya bertransformasi dan kembali ke bengkel.

"Kita akan kembali ke bengkelku. Kau bisa bertransformasi?"

"Aku akan mencobanya," jawab Optimus. Ia bangkit, lalu bertransformasi ke mode truk tua jelek yang hampir ditabrak Mikaela semalam. Kali ini berhasil, walaupun nampak ada asap keluar dari beberapa bagian. Mikaela menyadari keadaan Optimus benar-benar parah, tapi ia bisa membuatnya tampak lebih baik jika ia berada dibengkelnya.

-oOOOo-

"Mikaela! Astaga, apa yang terjadi?" Suara bos-nya langsung terdengar dari jarak empat meter setelah ia turun dari truk. "Kupikir aku menyuruhmu tinggal dan memperbaiki Ford tua itu." Bos-nya terdengar marah.

Bengkel yang ia tinggalkan semalam masih dalam keadaan yang sama. Nampaknya Cemetery Wind terlalu sibuk mengejarnya hingga lupa tidak menghancurkan bengkel besar itu. Ini adalah satu hal yang patut di syukurkan, karena ia tidak harus mencari pekerjaan lainnya. Atau ini sebagai pelajaran bagi sang bos untuk tidak meninggalkan Mikaela sendiri.

"Maaf, bos. Tapi aku baru saja mendapat tembakan besar," jawabnya. Ia menunjuk truk Optimus yang ada dibelakangnya, tanpa berbalik. Optimus diam-diam menguping pembicaraan mereka. ia tidak paham arti tembakan besar yang dimaksud di Mikaela.

Jika yang dimaksud adalah bekas tembakan yang besar, Optimus paham.

Sang bos melihat kearah Optimus, wajahnya mengernyit. "Ew, itu truk yang jelek. Berapa bayaran yang ditawarkan?" Ia bertanya, antara sekadar ingin tahu dan sangat ingin tahu. Tangannya yang menggenggam pulpen hitam menunjuk-nunjuk Optimus.

Mikaela melirik Optimus, lalu menyeringai. "Lebih dari yang bisa diberikan uang," jawabnya. Dan itu adalah kejujuran, tentu saja. Uang tidak akan mempertemukannya denga Optimus Prime, dan uang tidak akan bisa menggantikan perasaannya kepada robot tertampan yang pernah ia lihat dalam hidup.

Sang bos tidak mengerti, ia hanya mengangkat bahu saja disertai alis yang terangkat. "Aku tidak paham apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi jika truk itu memang menjanjikan, sebaiknya mulai kau kerjakan sekarang." Ia memerintah, sambil menunjuk Mikaela dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia terlihat sedang menahan emosi, tidak terima karena membiarkan bengkelnya terbuka semalaman. Tapi, ia mungkin akan lebih marah jika mengetahui Mikaela adalah buronan Cemetery Wind, dan kali ini sedang membawa Optimus dibengkelnya.

"Demi Tuhan, aku baru saja pergi beberapa jam tapi tempat ini sudah seperti kapal pecah." Mikaela mendengar bos-nya bergumam, seraya berjalan masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Hei, bos! Dimana pizza yang kau janjikan?" Mikaela berteriak.

"Di begasi mobil." Ia balik berteriak, lalu menghantamkan pintunya dengan keras. Mikaela hanya tertawa. "Sebaiknya kau berterima kasih aku masih membelikanmu pizza!" Pekiknya lagi.

Gadis berbaju biru itu kembali berjalan kearah Optimus, ia menyentuh moncong bumpernya dan berkata. Sentuhan itu bukan sentuhan biasa, namun memiliki makna tersendiri. Ia membayangkan sedang menyentuh wajah Optimus, dengan lembut. "Tetap di posisi ini. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini secepat yang kubisa," ujarnya.

"Aku mengerti," Ia menjawab melalui radionya. "Tapi, Mikaela, apa maksud dari tembakan besar yang kau bicarakan tadi?" Optimus bertanyya, sekadar memenuhi rasa ingin tahunya.

"Sesuatu yang berarti, Optimus," Mikaela menjawab sambil tersenyum. Ia menyandarkan dirinya di Optimus, seakan-akan berusaha memberikan pelukan. "Sesuatu yang sudah sepatutnya kuperjuangkan," sambungnya.

Optimus tidak bergeming, sesuai perintah Mikaela. Tetapi ia tersenyum. Sekarang ia punya banyak hal yang harus dikatakan kepada Mikaela-nya. Amat sangat banyak sekali.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Fiuuhh! Chapter ini cukup susah buat ditulis, dan saya mungkin gak akan update sampe tanggal 5 an karena mau keluar kota :( Tapi kalau misalkan saya dapet koneksi dan ada laptop, akan saya update kok.**

 **As always, kesalahan selalu punya saya. Jika ada kritik/saran yang ingin disampaikan, monggo silakan. Tapi, alangkah baiknya jika disampaikan dengan bahasa yang baik karena review flame akan segera dihapus xx**

 **With Love,**

 **WolfShad'z, xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Terima kasih buat yang udah follow/fav/read dan review. Ini updatenya, dan semoga suka chapter ini. xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya. Kalau punya saya kapal ini sudah canon. /heh**

 **Title : The Knight of the Night**

 **Rating : T saja lah, untuk bahasanya.**

 **Summary : Jika cinta itu buta, maka tidak salah bukan jika Optimus Prime dan Mikaela Barnes saling mencintai? Optimus akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Mikaela-nya karena beda species bukan berarti mereka harus berpisah. #MakeThemHappy**

 **Setting : 2 tahun Setelah Transformer Dark of the Moon, beberapa tahun sebelum Transfomer: Age of Extinction.**

 **Warning : tata bahasa kacau, OOC, dan mungkin banyak sekali tipo yang kurang berkenan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang dan malam Mikaela bekerja untuk memperbaiki Optimus. Ia tidak peduli berapa banyak uang dan tenaga yang ia habiskan untuk Optimus. Ia menikmati apa yang ia lakukan, bukan hanya karena ini adalah pekerjaan yang ia cintai, tetapi juga karena rasa cintanya kepada Optimus yang membuatnya terus bekerja keras.

Ketika petang mulai tiba, satu persatu rekan kerja Mikaela mulai bersiap untuk pulang. Mereka mengemasi baranh-barang yang mereka bawa, menyalakan mobil mereka masing-masing. Baru kemudian, mereka pergi kerumah masing-masing untuk; kencan dengan segelas kopi dan kue jahe yang hangat. Sesuatu yang paling ditunggu semua orang setelah pulang kerja, bukan?

Ia telah memberikan uang $100 kepada bos-nya sebagai bayaran agar ia tidak menggerutu. Selain itu, ia mendapatkan tawaran dari temannya untuk membantu, tetapi ia menolak karena masalah akan menjadi runyam jika sampai ada yang mengetahui jika truk yang ada dibengkel adalah Optimus Prime. Ia memilih untuk tidak menerima resiko apapun, bukannya tidak percaya dengan temannya. Hanya saja, bisa saja mereka diam-diam menghubungi Cemetery Wind untuk menangkap Optimus. Dan sudah pasti Mikaela tidak akan menerima resiko untuk kehilangan Optimus lagi.

"Mikaela, kau yakin tidak ingin ku bantu?" Seorang teman bertanya, namanya Jack.

Mikaela tersenyum, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku benar-benar menikmati ini," jawabnya dengan ramah. Ia menyibakkan rambutnya, lalu memeriksa komponen dibawah mesin utama.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau berbagi kesenangan, ya?" Jack bertanya lagi, ikut senang melihat Mikaela yang begitu bersemangat.

Mikaela tidak menjawab, karena suara Jack tertutup oleh suara busi berukuran besar yang terjatuh disampingnya. Ia melihat lagi kedalam, ternyata ada banyak sisa-sisa mortir yang bersarang. Mikaela menjatuhkannya satu persatu, lalu akan menyembunyikan bekas mortir itu nanti sebelum ada yang melihat.

Matahari mulai terbenam diufuk barat, membuat langit San Diego terlihat kemerah-merahan. Awan-awan bergerak mengikuti arah angin yang bersamaan rotasi bumi. Suara lagu dari Linkin Park berjudul Leave Out All the Rest samar-samar terdengar dari pemutar musik milik Mikaela Banes. Ia sudah selesai menambal tanki gas Optimus, dan kini hanya tinggal beberapa bagian. Dan beberapa bagian itu tidak bisa ia selesaikan, mengingat ia butuh logam yang tidak dapat ditemukan di bumi. Logam-logam itu tidak ada disistem periodik, hanya Autobot yang bisamenyelesaikannya.

"Bos, aku akan tinggal malam ini." Suara Mikaela terdengar dari ruangan bos-nya, yang sedang menghitung uang-uangnya. Ia terlihat sedang berhati baik petang ini. Yah, siapa yang tidak senang saat mendapatkan uang melimpah dalam satu hari? Bos Mikaela seperti beradadiatas angin.

"Tidak. Terakhir kali kau tinggal, kau meninggalkan tempat ini terbuka tanpa penjagaan," bantah sang bos. Ia meletakkan uang-uangnya kedalam dompetnya.

Mikaela mengerang, mencoba mengelak dengan penjelasan selogis mungkin. "Errgh, aku bisa jelaskan itu," jawab Mikaela. Ia mencoba berpikir, mencari alasan yang tepat untuk ia gunakan. Ia jelas tidak bisa mengadu kepada bosnya mengenai Cemetery Wind.

"Hm?" Bos-nya mengangkat sebelah alisnya ragu. Ia meragukan apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut Mikaela.

Mikaela nampak berpikir lagi, menghindari kontak mata. Dibelakang, ia bisa merasakan Optimus tengah memandanginya. Sebuah alasan pun akhirnya muncul, "kau akan kehilangan tembakan besarmu jika kau tidak mengijinkanku tinggal, dan memperbaiki truk itu."

"Aku bisa menyuruh yang lain." Bos-nya terus membantah, masih meragukan Mikaela.

Mikaela mendesah. "Mesinnya rumit, percayalah. Aku bisa memperbaikinya untuk...mu," jawabnya. Ia terdengar sedikit terpaksa mengucapkan kata terakhir itu. Itu adalah sebuah kebohongan, ia tidak menyelesaikan truk itu untuk bos-nya. Melainkan, ia memperbaiki truk itu untuk dirinya sendiri, dan untuk cintanya yang tak terelakkan kepada Optimus, tentu saja.

"Jadi kau rela tidak mendapat uang lembur demi truk itu?"

Mikaela memutar kepalanya sedikit, melihat Optimus dengan ujung matanya yang indah. Ujung bibirnya tertarik, membentuk senyuman yang menawan. "Aku bersedia melakukan apapun untuk truk itu," jawabnya dengan pelan, namun dapat didengar oleh bos-nya. Tidak cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Optimus.

"Baiklah. Kau mungkin gadis paling gila yang pernah ku temui, young lady." Sang bos menjawab sambil berdiri. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa saja," Mikaela langsung menyahut dengan semangat. Mikaela ingin meringis, namun ia menahannya hingga giginya putih terlihat jelas, bersinar.

"Tidak ada uang lembur. Dan jangan sampai ada kekacauan." Nada bicaranya lebih keras dan tegas. Mikaela tahu benar jika bosnya sedang benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Sebaiknya Mikaela mendengarkan, dan tidak mengacau, atau membiarkan orang lain mengacau.

"Aku bisa mengatasi itu." Mikaela menjawab dengan tegas, lalu membiarkan bos-nya melewati dirinya, dan berhenti didepan pintu.

"Bagus," sahut bos-nya. "Sekarang aku akan pulang, dan kuharap kau menepati perkataanmu itu."

Mikaela tersenyum. "Kau bisa memegang janjiku, bos-ku sayang," jawab Mikaela. Optimus bisa mendengar ini dengan jelas.

Bos-nya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum saat Mikaela memanggilnya seperti itu. Ia cantik, memiliki tubuh yang indah dengan kulit kecoklatan yang eksotis. Pandangan matanya yang indah dapat menyihir jutaan lelaku, dan pengetahuannya tentang mesin yang luas pantas diacungi lebih dari satu jempol. Maksudnya, siapa lelaki yang tidak terpesona saat dipanggil sayang oleh gadis secantik Mikaela Banes?

Beeep beeep beeep beeep beeeep

Sebuah suara alarm kendaraan mesin terdengar begitu keras dari bengkel. Hal ini mengejutkan Mikaela dan si-bos yang sejak tadi masih berunding untuk bisnis. Mikaela yang berada didekat pintu langsung berlari keluar ruangan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia mengira, ada seseorang yang berani mencuri mobil dibengkel ini, tetapi dugaannya salah.

Saat ia berada tempat servis, mata indahnya menangkap hampir semua alarm mobil disana berbunyi. Bunyi 'beep-beep' itu benar-benar memekakan telinga. Mikaela menebar pandangan keseluruh sudut ruangan, namun melihat satu-satunya alarm yang tidak berbunyi adalah dari Truk Optimus. Ia bisa menyimpulkan sebuah dugaan sementara. Ia melempar pandangan kesal dan curiga.

Ia melirik Optimus, lalu mendesah. "Kau ini kenapa, Optimus?" ia bergumam, memutar matanya.

"Demi Tuhan, ada apa dengan mobil-mobil ini?" Bos-nya berteriak. "Mikaela, kau harus menghentikan semua suara ini, telingaku rasanya pecah."

"Baiklah. Akan ku urus mobil-mobil ini, sebaiknya kau pulang saja." Mikaela memerintah, ia sudah berdiri di samping Optimus, sudah akan membuka pintunya.

"Eeergh, mobil-mobil tua sialan!" Pekik sang bos, lalu berlari keluar sembari menutup telinga. Ia masuk kedalam mobil, lalu pulang kerumahnya. "Jika kalian bukan ladang penghasilanku, kalian pasti sudah jadi rongsokkan di pembuangan kota!" Ia bergumam.

Mikaela membuka pintu sebelah kanan, lalu mencoba mematikan alarm secara manual. Tetapi, sebelum melakukannya, ia duduk dikursi kemudi dengan kedua tangannya terlipat setinggi dada. Ia menatap kesal kearah Optimus. Ia tahu jika itu ulah Optimus, namun ia tidak paham apa maksud dan tujuan Optimus melakukan itu. Ia tidak ingat ada bagian sensor keamanan yang rusak.

Apa dia mencoba bercanda?

Mikaela berdeham keras. "Kau akan melakukan itu semalaman, Mr Prime?" Sarkasme terdengar dari nada bicara Mikaela.

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan sistem keamananku," Optimus menjawab.

Mikaela memutar matanya, ditambah erangan. "Aku tidak yakin," jawabnya. Mikaela merebahkan tubuhnya dikursi jok. Menghembuskan nafas panjang, matanya terpejam lalu terbuka lagi. Suasana menjadi hening ketika Optimus membuat mobil-mobil itu diam. "Sistem keamananmu tidak akan berreaksi jika tidak ada gangguan. Aku sudah mengeceknya," tambah Mikaela. Dan ini adalah argumen tak terbantahkan.

Mikaela bergerak turun, lalu Optimus bertransformasi kebentuk aslinya. Optimus sudah menghentikan suara 'beep-beep' yang mengganggu itu dengan mudahnya. Suasana menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Dan, kali ini, hanya mereka berdua yang berada didalam bengkel saat itu, hingga suasana begitu sepi dan damai. Mikaela mengambil bor listrik, dan peralatan untuk las. Ia berbalik, melihat Optimus yang sama sekali mengacuhkan pandangannya dari Mikaela, seakan-akan seperti menahan sesuatu. Hal ini membuat gadis montir ini bertanya-tanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Mikaela bertanya, membuka pembicaraan.

"Baik." Jawaban yang singkat, tegas dan jelas.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?" Mikaela bertanya lagi.

"Ya." Lebih singkat dari yang sebelumnya.

"...baik," sahut Mikaela. Ia terlihat skeptis.

Mikaela Banes mengejar pandangan Optimus yang nampak menghindari dirinya. Ekspresinya menjadi aneh, agak tidak terbaca. Dan ini bukanlah ekspresi yang biasa ditunjukkan oleh Optimus Prime kepada orang lain. Jelas ini aneh bagi Mikaela, mengingat bertahun-tahun ia mengenal Optimus, tapi ia tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini.

Mikaela tidak tahu apa yang salah, namun situasi mereka saat ini benar-benar canggung.

"Oooooh.. Aku mengerti," Mikaela bersuara. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, matanya memincing tajam kearah Optimus dan seringai terbentuk diwajahnya. Ia nampak sedang melucu dengan cara menggoda Optimus dengan bakat 'merayu' alamiah yang dimilikinya. "Kau pasti cemburu, kan, Optimus?"

Optimus tidak menjawab, hanya melirik Mikaela dengan optik birunya yang indah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Dia mungkin sedikit tidak terima saat memanggil bos-nya sayang, tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya terjadi. ia hanya tidak paham dengan perasaan aneh yang ia alami.

Mikaela menjadi tergoda untuk menggoda Optimus lebih jauh lagi. "Ah, sudah kuduga. Kau pasti cemburu karena aku memanggil bos-ku sayang, bukan?" Mikaela terkekeh, ia tentu tidak berharap Optimus benar-benar cemburu. Meskipun kenyataannya, ia menebak 30% isi helm—kepala Optimus.

"That is not funny." Suaranya tegas, tidak bergetar.

"Tunggu, apa dia benar-benar..." Mikaela berpikir. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak," sangkal otaknya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti." Optimus menyambung perkataannya.

Apa yang tidak Mikaela mengerti?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Optimus tidak menjawab, lagi-lagi hanya diam diiringi hembusan nafas yang berat. Mikaela menjadi semakin terjebak kedalam situasi yang sama sekali tidak ia pahami. Apa yang dibicarakan Optimus? Apa yang tidak ia mengerti? Apa ia melakukan sesuatu yang menggores perasaan Optimus?

Mikaela mengangkat bahunya, membiarkan Optimus dengan pikirannya yang rumit itu. Ia mungkin tidak akan mengerti apa yang dirasakan Optimus, tapi Mikaela berjanji, setidaknya ia akan selalu ada disisi Optimus jika ia butuh tempat untuk bersandar—tidak secara harafiah tentunya. Dan ia juga tahu, jika semakin dekat ia dengan Optimus, semakin besar bahaya yang mengincarnya.

Tapi Mikaela tidak peduli. Selama Optimus ada disisinya, tidak ada bahaya yang tidak dapat ia lewati. Bersama Optimus ia merasa aman, disampingnya Mikaela merasa nyaman. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa mengerti, Optimus." Mikaela berkata, ia menyentuh tangan baja Optimus. "Tapi, setidaknya aku akan mendengarkanmu," sambung Mikaela sembari tersenyum.

Optimus mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Mikaela yang tengah tersenyum. Bibirnya tertarik tipis—Ia tersenyum. Terlalu tipis untuk disebut senyuman. "Aku menghormati itu. Terima kasih, Mikaela."

"Sekarang, aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Pertama-tama aku akan membersihkan prosesormu." Mikaela berkata, sembari berjalan. Ia mendorong tangga setinggi 3 meter kehadapan Optimus yang tengah berlutut. Ia akan menyatukan bagian helm yang terbuka dengan las, dan baja yang dapat ia temukan di San Diego.

Robot itu mengangguk, tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Hanya Mikaela harapan terbaiknya, harapan yang membuatnya terus bertahan hidup selain mengalahkan para Decepticon dan rekan-rekan seperjuangannya—Autobot.

-oooOOoo-

Savoy tiba di markas KSI, untuk menemui Attinger dan memberikan laporan. Matanya masih terasa sakit karena beberapa serbuk besi masuk cukup jauh kedalam matanya. Ia beruntung tidak menjadi buta karena ulah Mikaela. Harus diakui, ia sama sekali tidak menduga tindakkan Mikaela yang begitu berani; bahkan membahayakan nyawanya sendiri.

Untung saja, Optimus datang dan menyelamatkan Mikaela dari kecelakaan maut itu. Hingga ia bisa selamat tanpa luka sedikitpun. Semuanya benar-benar tidak terduga. Sisi buruknya tentu lebih berpihak kepada Savoy. Ia kehilangan cukup banyak orang-orangnya, dan mobil seharga jutaan dolar. Hal ini membuatnya semakin berambisi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Savoy!" Attinger berteriak, berjalan keluar dari kantornya menuju ke tangan kanannya. Ia sudah tidak sabar mendengar berita yang akan disampaikan Savoy.

Ia—Attinger melihat Savoy benar-benar kacau. Matanya memerah, wajahnya seperti habis pulang dari medan perang dengan mata merah dan beberapa luka. Bagian jubahnya sedikit terbakar, tapi ia terlihat baik-baik saja. "What the fuck?" Attinger bertanya.

" Mereka lolos. Aku hampir membunuh Banes, tapi Prime tiba-tiba muncul," jawabnya dengan jujur.

Attinger mendelik marah. "IDIOT! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MEMBIARKAN MEREKA LOLOS!" Suaranya meninggi, penuh amarah.

"Prime menghancurkan dua mobil dan menewaskan 6 orang-orangku." Ia menyambung kalimatnya tanpa ada nada yang bergetar. "Mereka terjun ke jurang, dan aku tidak bisa mengejarnya." Ia menambahkan.

SLAAAPP

Attinger menamparnya dengan keras. Savoy sama sekali tidak menduga hal ini sedikitpun. Tamparan Attinger begitu keras, membuat wajahnya terlempar kekanan. Ia jelas merasa terhina dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Attinger. Ia hampir mati terkena mortir dari Optimus, dan inikah balasan yang didapatnya?

"BODOH! BENAR-BENAR BODOH! PENGECUT!" Attinger memekik. "Untuk membunuh seorang gadis saja kalian tidak becus, apalagi membunuh Prime!"

"Jaga perkataanmu, Attinger!" Savoy memekik balik, ia tidak terima dicap pengecut, meski oleh Attinger. Ia menodongkan pistol dileher Attinger, hingga ia mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah. "Aku melakukan tugasku dengan baik sampai Prime tiba-tiba datang diluar dugaanku dan mengacaukan semua. Aku hampir terbunuh, sementara kau hanya duduk dikursimu seperti idiot. Siapa yang pengecut, huh?" Nadanya begitu dingin dan berbahaya.

"Tenang, Savoy. Tenang, ini adalah bisnis. Kau harus tenang," ujarnya, Attinger mencoba meredakan ketegangan yang ia buat. "Bukan seperti ini cara bermainnya, kau akan kehilangan uang yang besar," jawabnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya merasa yang paling berkuasa, Attinger. Tanpaku, kau mungkin tidak akan bisa mendapatkan klien untuk Seed Galvatron." Savoy bersuara, hampir mendesis berbahaya. Ia menurunkan pistolnya, dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam saku pistol. "Sekarang, biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku, dan diamlah," ia menyambung.

Savoy berjalan mundur, membiarkan Attinger memikirkan ucapannya yang memang keterlaluan. Ia—Attinger merogoh saku-nya, mengambil sebuah alat aneh."Hubungi Lockdown, dia bisa membantumu menangkap Prime," Attinger menyarankan. Savoy menyeringai, sementara tangannya menerima sebuah alat pemancar yang tadi diambil Attinger dari sakunya. Ia melihatnya beberapa detik, lalu meninggalkan Attinger. Savoy tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Savoy berjalan menjauh dari Attinger, berjalan penuh amarah. Ia memanggil orang-orangnya, lalu bersiap untuk melakukan perburuan lagi. Kali ini ia sudah menghubungi Lockdown untuk membantunya menangkap Prime. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan mereka lolos lagi. Tidak boleh.

Ia menekan tombolnya, menunggu selama beberapa detik sampai alat pemancar pesan itu terhubung di Knight Ship—kapal luar angkasa yang dipimpin oleh Lockdown.

"Prime berada di San Diego. Dia tidak akan bisa kabur lebih jauh dengan kondisi seperti itu. Aku bisa mengirimkan koordinatnya," ujarnya. Ia berbicara langsung dengan Lockdown melalui alat komunikasi khusus yang diberikan oleh Attinger beberapa detik.

"Bawa dia kepadaku, atau tidak ada Seed," ancamnya. Suara khas robot menggema.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Savoy. "Aku akan memancingnya ke jurang, kau bisa mengambil sisanya." sambung Savoy.

Lockdown sudah tidak menjawab apapun. Ia telah meng-offline kan sistem komunikasinya, lalu memerintahkan armada-nya untuk segera membantu Savoy untuk menangkap Optimus. Lockdown menduga, akan ada pertempuran sengit diantara mereka. Siap atau tidak, ia akan datang; paling lambat selama dua belas jam kedepan.

-ooOOOoo-

Enam jam berlalu, Mikaela masih belum selesai dengan pekerjaannya—mengelas kepala Optimus Prime. Gadis berbaju putih itu kini berdiri tepat didepan pelat wajah Optimus, wajahnya tertutup oleh masker khusus agar matanya tidak rusak. Optimus bisa melihat keringat bercucuran ditubuh Mikaela, sensornya menangkap jika tanda-tanda vital Mikaela menurun. Ia bisa menyimpulkan jika Mikaela bekerja terlalu keras, hingga ia sama sekali lupa tidak istirahat untuk makan, ataupun tidur.

"Mikaela, kau harus mengisi ulang tenagamu—recharge," Optimus bersuara pelan. suaranya agak berbisik, dapat didengar dengan jelas ditelinga Mikaela. Suaranya begitu dalam, berat dan indah. Ia tidak tahu kenapa robot alien bisa memiliki suara seindah itu.

Mikaela menghentikan aksi mengelas-nya yang sudah selesai. Ia membuka pelindung wajah berwarna hitam yang menutupi rupanya yang cantik. Ia memandang langsung kearah Optimus, hanya dengan jarak setengah meter. Itu adalah jarak yang amat dekat antara manusia dan robot.

Mikaela tersenyum, lalu menjawab, "Aku tidak mengantuk."

"Tanda-tanda vitalmu menurun," sahut Optimus. "Kau kelelahan, Mikaela." Ia menambahkan, memandang kedalam mata Mikaela. Optimus tidak bisa menahan sesuatu didalam dadanya yang sejak tadi berpacu dengan keras. Ini adalah sesuatu yang diluar kendalinya, dan Mikaela Banes-lah yang menyebabkan perasaannya campur aduk.

"Ayolah, Optimus. Aku baik-baik saja," sambar Mikaela, ia mencoba untuk tetap santai meskipun darahnya terpompa begitu cepat. Ia tidak bisa tubuhnya yang gemetaran karena dirinya begitu dekat dengan Optimus. "Lagipula, aku sangat menikmati ini," tambahnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Karena aku, kau hampir terbunuh. Dan aku khawatir, mereka mungkin belum selesai dengan itu," ucapnya. Optimus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Ia merasa paling bertanggung jawab atas semua kekacauan yang terjadi di Bumi.

Ia merasa, sebelum Transformers datang, Bumi baik-baik saja. Tetapi, setelah mereka datang, semuanya menjadi berubah. Manusia menjadi ketakutan, teror Decepticons mengancam. Autobots tentu akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Bumi, tapi itu tidak membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula. Kini Bumi mungkin telah diincar oleh para musuh-musuh Autobot diluar sana. Optimus merasa dirinya yang paling bertanggung jawab.

"Tidak, Optimus. Aku menikmati setiap detik yang berharga ini, dan aku tidak ingin membuang-buangnya dengan tertidur," jawabnya pelan. "Bersamamu adalah kebahagiaan terindah dalam hidupku, dan aku tidak ingin melewatkannya barang sedetik pun," tambahnya. Ini adalah pengakuan yang tegas, dan jelas. Optimus seharusnya bisa sedikit peka.

Optimus tersenyum, ia merasakan hal yang sama dengan Mikaela. Tetapi ia tetap menjaga sopan santun dan etikanya dengan bersikap se-formal mungkin. Setidaknya, itu yang ia pikirkan, walaupun sebenarnya ia mengatakan yang sejujur-jujurnya. "Aku merasa terhormat," jawabnya.

"Kau bertanya bagaimana aku bisa menemukanmu," Optimus bersuara lagi sebelum Mikaela mendominasi percakapan lagi. "Jawabannya adalah, aku memang tengah mencarimu, Mikaela."

Mikaela terkejut. Itu bukanlah jawaban yang ia duga. Tetapi mendengarnya membuat hatinya merasa senang bukan kepalang. Ia datang dari jauh hanya untuk mencari dirinya? Apa maksudnya?

"Dan, apa yang membuatmu kembali?" Mikaela bertanya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah tanpa alasan. Ia menunduk hingga rambut menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Aku tahu jika cepat atau lambat mereka akan datang mencarimu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menangkapmu untuk sesuatu yang bahkan tidak kau mengerti," jawabnya dengan jujur.

Jadi, selama ini Optimus mencarinya? Tapi, kenapa? Apa pengaruhnya jika Mikaela mati? Toh, Mikaela juga sudah tidak berhubungan dengan Autobot lagi sejak putus dengan Sam. Rasanya, aneh saja saat Optimus tiba-tiba datang. Apakah itu berarti, Mikaela mempunyai ruang tersendiri didalam spark Optimus?

Kau ingin tahu jawabannya, bukan?

Jawabannya adalah, ya. Optimus memberikan ruangan khusus didalam spark-nya untuk Mikaela. Dan ia bersumpah untuk menjaga ruangan itu sampai yang paling akhir.

Optik biru Optimus bertemu dengan mata Mikaela. Pandangan mereka terkunci selama beberapa menit. Semakin Optimus memandang Mikaela, semakin dalam ia tenggelam didalam pesona manusia ini. Rasanya, seperti ada yang menarik dirinya jatuh lebih dalam kesebuah jurang tanpa dasar. Ia mencoba menahan dirinya, namun gravitasi jurang tersebut lebih kuat daripada tenaganya. Usahanya untuk kembali ke permukaan seakan sia-sia, tidak ada untungnya. Ia telah kalah.

Optimus hanya membiarkan dirinya semakin jatuh cinta kepada Mikaela. Ia hanya mencoba mengikuti kemana takdir akan membawanya.

Mikaela tanpa sadar sudah menyentuh pelat wajah Optimus. Tangga khusus yang ia injak berdecit seraya ia semakin dekat dengan Optimus. Robot itu memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kehangatan yang keluar dari tubuh Mikaela menyentuh pelat wajahnya. Rasanya, sebuah perasaan baru menyelimuti jiwanya. Perasaan yang membuatnya merasa tenang, damai dan hangat dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi, Optimus. Aku hanya ingin berada disisimu selamanya," ucap Mikaela pelan. ia melepaskan tangannya dari pelat wajah Mikaela, dan kulit baja-nya kembali dingin.

Optimus membuka matanya, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa yang menggeliat didalam dirinya. Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada manusia ini, dan ia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Optimus akhirnya melihat Mikaela, wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut. Senyumnya masih terlihat begitu tulus.

Optimus mengangkat tangannya yang besar, ia berusaha menyingkirkan rambut itu agar tidak menghalangi wajah ayu pujaan hatinya. Ia perlahan-lahan menyibakkan rambut Mikaela kebelakang, ia ingin melihat wajah cantik itu selagi ia bisa. Meskipun tangannya terbuat dari bahan metalik, tetapi sentuhannya begitu lembut. Seakan-akan, Optimus tidak ingin sedikitpun menggores kulit mulus itu dengan tangannya. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan betapa ia telah jatuh cinta kepadanya, tapi ia tidak pernah sempat.

"You're so beautiful." Optimus berkata, pelan setengah berbisik. Mikaela tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona seperti lobster rebus dari Optimus. Ia –Optimus juga menangkap ada peningkatan hormon di tubuh Mikaela. Sensornya mengatakan jika gadis ini tengah bergetar, merasa salah tingkah. "Kau adalah manusia perempuan paling cantik yang pernah kulihat sejak kedatanganku ke Bumi, Mikaela."

Mikaela tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia masih sibuk tersipu-sipu oleh ucapan Optimus. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ternyata robot ini bisa sangat romantis. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum, sembari menatap optik biru Optimus yang bersinar begitu indah. Menyinari ruang-ruang hatinya.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, hingga tanpa wajah Mikaela sudah begitu dekat dengan wajah Optimus. Pelat wajahnya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dari wajah Mikaela, yang saat ia pandang sudah memejamkan matanya. Optimus agak kurang tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia pernah melihat sesuatu seperti ini sebelumnya. Yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh hatinya.

Sebagai gantinya, Mikaela dapat merasakan uap dan dinginnya kerak—kulit Optimus secara bersamaan. Ia tahu ini adalah hal gila; mencium alien robot yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Tapi, semua itu terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa Mikaela prediksi sebelumnya. Namun ia tidak peduli jika Optimus adalah robot yang jauh lebih besar dari dirinya, dengan struktur tubuh yang sangat berbeda. Cinta itu buta, dan cinta itu bisa mengalahkan segalanya.

BOOOM

Saat wajah mereka sudah hampir bersentuhan, mereka dikagetkan oleh suara ledakan dari luar. Ledakan itu begitu kuat, hingga lantai yang diinjak Optimus bergetar. Tangga tempat Mikaela berdiri menjadi goyah, membuatnya terjun kebawah dengan bebas. Dengan sigap, Optimus langsung menangkap Mikaela dengan tangannya. Ia menangkap Mikaela tepat waktu, karena sedetik saja ia terlambat, ia akan menghantam lantai yang keras dan dingin.

"Mikaela! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mikaela tidak menjawab secara langsung, ia hanya mengangguk sekali dengan mantap. Optimus mengalihkan pandangannya, tetapi ekspresinya langsung berubah penuh kemarahan. Optiknya menciut, menandakan ia benar-benar marah dengan apa yang ia lihat. Seharusnya ia bisa tahu jika akan ada serangan yang datang. Tetapi, sensor darurat nya belum sempat diperbaiki oleh Mikaela karena terbatasnya bahan di Bumi. Jadi ia tidak bisa melihat atau merasakan serangan yang datang.

"Lockdown." Optimus memanggil nama robot yang ada dihadapannya dengan amarah. Dibawah Lockdown, ada segerombolan orang yang kemarin memburu Mikaela—Cemetery Wind. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ada manusia yang bekerja sama dengan Lockdown, dan Optimus semakin marah melihatnya.

"Halo, Prime." Ia balik menyapa, dengan nada seakan mencemooh.

"Calling all nearby Autobots. Calling all nearby Autobots." Sistem pemancarnya mengirimkan pesan kepada Autobots—siapapun yang bisa menerimanya. Ia yakin benar tidak bisa menghabisi Lockdown dan orang-orang itu dengan kondisi yang masih terluka. Ia tidak punya pilihan selain memanggil bantuan.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Okay, forgive me guys karena update ini agak kacau. Yah, saya dikejar deadline, ditambah kesibukan di bulan puasa semakin bertambah. So, inilah dia hasil jerih payah saya :') maaf juga kalau feels nya kurang :" Dan maaf juga karena fic ini terlalu gajelas xD**

 **As always, kesalahan selalu punya saya. Jika ada pertanyaan, silakan ditanyakan.**

 **WolfShad'z xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : HOLA! Saya update lagi! Ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya sampaikan, yang pertama saya minta maaf karena chapter kemarin sangat kacau, banyak tipo dan masih banyak lagi. Yang kedua, saya juga mau bilang kalau fic ini akan selesai 2 atau 3 chapter lagi, tergantung sama kondisi selanjutnya. So, buat reader/review yang punya saran, monggo silakan ditulis :)**

 **WolfShad'z**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya, ok?!**

 **Title : The Knight of the Night**

 **Rating : T saja lah, untuk bahasanya.**

 **Summary : Jika cinta itu buta, maka tidak salah bukan jika Optimus Prime dan Mikaela Barnes saling mencintai? Optimus akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Mikaela-nya karena beda species bukan berarti mereka harus berpisah. #MakeThemHappy dan untuk Festival Fandom Barat II.**

 **Setting : 2 tahun Setelah Transformer Dark of the Moon, beberapa tahun sebelum Transfomer: Age of Extinction.**

 **Warning : tata bahasa kacau, OOC, dan mungkin banyak sekali tipo yang kurang berkenan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dasar perusak suasana," batin Mikaela. Ia menelan ludah berkali-kali, namun belum cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya. Keringat mulai menetes dari tubuhnya, diikuti dengan nafas yang tertahan didalam paru-parunya. Ia bersembunyi dibelakang kaki Optimus.

Mikaela dapat melihat dengan jelas, ada robot yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Optimus, hanya saja volume tubuh Optimus lebih berisi daripada robot yang ia dengar mempunyai nama Lockdown ini. Ia mempunyai warna dominan hitam, dengan sedikit sekali warna silver ditubuhnya. Sebelum wajahnya terbentuk, kepalanya dapat berubah menjadi sebuah sniper raksasa. Optiknya berwarna hijau alien, dan merupakan pandangan yang cocok untuk robot maniak.

"Mikaela, pergi dari sini." Mikaela mendengar Optimus memberinya perintah. Ia memandang Mikaela, ekspresinya seakan-akan memohon. Mikaela tidak menimpalinya, hanya memandang Optimus seakan mengatakan 'aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!'

"Kau benar-benar membuat malu planet kita, Prime." Lockdown sudah berbicara sebelum Mikaela membantah. Pandangannya menjadi teralihkan, dari Optimus menuju Lockdown. Saat ia menamatkan penglihatannya, ia baru menyadari jika diwajahnya sangat banyak luka.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari?" Optimus bertanya, wajahnya dipenuhi dengan amarah.

"Dia ingin kau kembali." Optimus mendengar Lockdown berbicara seakan-akan tengah memberinya perintah.

"Siapa yang mengirimmu?" Optimus bertanya lagi.

Kakinya yang jenjang berjalan mendekati Optimus. Sebuah pedang sudah ia keluarkan dari balik punggungnya. Ia sudah siap menghadapi Optimus. "Penciptamu ingin kau kembali. Adalah tugasku untuk membawamu kembali," ia menegaskan.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Bumi sebelum Decepticons benar-benar menyerah!" Optimus membentak, ia menodongkan pedangnya tepat didepan wajah Lockdown.

Terdapat perubahan drastis dari wajah Lockdown yang tadinya santai. Ia menjadi marah, hingga uap keluar dari hidungnya. "Autobot. Decepticon. Kalian seperti anak-anak, membuat kerusuhan di alam semesta. Dan aku yang harus membereskannya," ia menampel pedang Optimus dengan pedangnya.

Optimus tidak mau kalah dengan Lockdown. Ia menurunkan pedang yang ujungnya panas, bisa melelehkan besi, atau apapun yang disentuhnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat, hingga uap keluar dari hidungnya. "Kita semua bekerja untuk seseorang, Prime." Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya begitu dalam, dan mengerikan.

"AKU TIDAK BEKERJA UNTUK SIAPAPUN!" Optimus membentak. Ia menghempaskan pedangnya diudara, sepenuhnya menyangkal ucapan Lockdown. Optimus tidak bekerja untuk siapapun, ia bekerja untuk apapun kebenaran.

Lockdown nampak terhibur dengan pernyataan tegas Optimus. Ia menyeringai. "Itu yang ada didalam kepalamu, Prime. Kau pikir, dirimu dilahirkan? Tidak. Kau dibuat."

Optimus tidak menjawab, ia tidak yakin itu pertanyaan atau sebuah pernyataan. Ia hanya memandang Lockdown, dan menunggu kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan. Namun, apa yang dikatakan Lockdown membuatnya berpikir. Siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya?

Lockdown merasa puas dengan membuat Optimus lengah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang-orang dari Cemetery Wind. Nampak Savoy begitu menikmati konflik antar Lockdown dan Optimus. Ia menunggu saat-saat pertarungan robot raksasa itu dimulai, karena pasti akan menyenangkan. Bukan perkelahian yang kita lihat setiap hari, bukan?

"Lakukan apa yang harus kalian lakukan, manusia. Aku akan mengurus Prime,"perintahnya kepada Savoy. Optik Optimus hampir mendelik mendengarnya, ia menjadi marah.

"Bunuh gadis itu. Tidak boleh ada saksi," perintah Savoy kepada anak buahnya.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, orang-orangnya langsung menodongkan pistol M4A1 kepada Mikaela. Nafas Mikaela menjadi tertahan, tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, ia hanya bisa berjalan mundur dengan pikiran yang tiada hentinya mengumpat. Ia terlalu jauh dari jangkauan mobil milik bengkel, sementara orang-orang berseragam serba hitam itu semakin dekat.

"Tahan dulu, manusia!" Optimus menodongkan _cannon blaster_ dihadapan pasukan Cemetery Wind. Dan saat itu juga, mereka berhenti. Nampaknya mereka takut dengan meriam yang bisa menghancurkan mereka sekejap itu.

"AAARRGH!" suara seorang perempuan, diiringi oleh tembakan pistol Desert Eagle terdengar oleh Optimus. Ia mengenal pemilik suara itu, jadi ia langsung menoleh kearah Mikaela. Optimus melihat Mikaela terjatuh, sembari memegangi tangannya.

"Mikaela!" Optimus berteriak. Ditempat yang berbeda, Savoy menyeringai seraya menurunkan pistolnya, ia terkekeh. Suara tawanya itu semakin memancing kemarahan Optimus, hingga robot Alfa itu melemparkan pandangan penuh amarah kepada Savoy.

"Aku baik. Hanya tergores," ujar Mikaela. Ia meremas lengan kanannya yang tergores cukup dalam gara-gara pistol yang dapat menembak sampai sejauh 200 meter itu.

"Aku akan menghancurkan kalian!" Optimus berteriak.

Ia akan menyalakan _blaster_ dilengannya, namun Lockdown mengganggunya dengan menghuyungkan pedangnya kedada Optimus. Ia terlempar sejauh beberapa meter, pedangnya mendarat agak jauh dari tangan Optimus. Ia beruntung karena pedang Lockdown tidak sampai menghancurkan _spark chamber—_ tulang rusuk jika dalam bahasa manusia—milik Optimus.

"Optimus!" Mikaela berteriak.

"Diam, manusia! Kau berisik!" Pekik Lockdown. Ia mengarahkan misil kearah Mikaela, membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia tahu jika Lockdown nampak sama saja seperti Megatron yang tidak segan-segan menembak makhluk hidup lain.

Begitu menyadari Mikaela dalam bahaya, Optimus langsung bangkit dengan cara yang keren. Ia menghantam wajah Lockdown dengan tinjunya, hingga cairan berwarna hijau keluar dari mulutnya. Ia—Optimus juga melemparkan peledak, hingga manusia-manusia jahat dibawahnya terlempar dan terluka parah. Savoy terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat ia berdiri. Punggungnya menghantam mobil Porsche yang datang untuk diservis pagi sebelumnya.

Ia mengambil pedangnya secepat yang ia bisa, lalu ia melayangkan pedangnya keara Lockdown. Optimus menargetkan pedangnya untuk merobek Lockdown yang sudah mengacau di bumi, namun dengan mengejutkan pedangnya ditangkis oleh Lockdown sendiri. Para manusia yang berada di pihak Cemetery Wind yang masih sanggup berdiri membantu Lockdown dengan menembakkan senjata laras panjangnya kearah Optimus. Beberapa diantaranya menggunakan M16A1 yang sudah dipasangi dengan M203, yang mana dapat melemparkan granat. Jelas ini bukanlah hal yang baik untuk Optimus karena ia belum benar-benar dalam keadaan baik.

"Mikaela, tetap bersamaku." Optimus berkata, cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Mikaela.

Mendengar perkataan itu, rasanya hati Mikaela seperti bunga yang bermekaran diluar musim. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melemparkan senyum manisnya. Dengan wajah tersipu-sipu (walaupun pada saat yang sangat tidak cocok) ia menjawab, "selalu, Optimus. Selalu," jawabnya tegas.

"Kau benar-benar memalukan! Gaahh!" Lockdown berteriak, melayangkan pedangnya kearah Optimus.

Optimus menahan serangannya, penutup wajahnya terbuka. "Kebebasan adalah hak semua makhluk hidup!" Ucapnya, lalu berteriak seraya memberikan sebuah tebasan diperut Lockdown.

"ARRGGHH!" Lockdown berteriak. Ia menembakkan peledak kepada Optimus, ia hampir terlempar tapi bisa menahan diri.

Hujan peluru menghujani bengkel yang sudah hampir hancur. Bosnya tidak akan menyukai ini. sementara itu, malam semakin larut. Namun ditengah situasi seperti ini, sangat tidak mungkin Mikaela merasakan kantuk. Mikaela tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia harus membantu Optimus untuk—setidaknya menyingkirkan manusia-manusia yang mengganggu pertempuran dua robot raksasa. Ini adalah kesempatannya karena Cemetery Wind disibukkan oleh Optimus yang mencoba menembakkan mortir kearah mereka. Kepala Mikaela menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai pengalih perhatian.

Disekitarnya, ia melihat ada tabung gas yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengelas dan korek api disebelahnya. Lalu disamping kiri, ada satu tabung berisi gasolin yang masih tersegel. Lalu, agak jauh dari sana ada sebuah kolam sedalam 1 meter yang digunakan untuk memeriksa ban-ban kendaraan besar. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah setidaknya dua menit untuk menjalankan rencananya. Tapi, apakah itu cukup?

Well, ia harus mencoba.

Mikaela yang masih belum berdiri langsung merayap menuju mesin las. Bagian pembakarnya masih tergeletak tidak jauh dari tangga yang roboh disamping meja. Ia bangkit untuk meraih korek apinya, memantikkan penggeseknya hingga api berwarna oranye keluar. Tangan yang satunya menyalakan tombol power yang berada di sistem kembali. Dalam waktu beberapa detik, semburan gas keluar dari pembakar las. Mikaela menodongkan korek apinya agak jauh dari mesin las itu, lalu muncullah api biru yang amat panas dengan tekanan yang tinggi.

Rencana satu sudah dijalankan. Kini ia hanya harus menjalankan rencana selanjutnya, meskipun agak sulit, dan mungkin akan menyita waktu lama. Tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan Optimus yang kuwalahan dengan Lockdown dan juga manusia-manusia pengkhianat itu. Mikaela pun meraih kunci busi dan obeng.

" _Hey, old man!"_ Mikaela mencemooh Savoy. Nampaknya, ia mempunyai ide yang cemerlang. Ia melempar kunci busi yang berlumuran oli kearah Savoy, mengenai pundaknya. Jubahnya yang bagus menjadi kotor.

Mikaela berhasil membuat Savoy terpancing, karena ia terlihat marah dengan wajah sudah semerah cabe Meksiko. Ia melihat kearah Mikaela dengan dengan pandangan yang mengerikan. "Kau mengotori jubahku," ujarnya dengan sok.

"Ayo, lawan yang seukuran kalian!" Pekiknya. Dibalik punggungnya, ia menjatuhkan pembakar las-nya dibawah, bergerak tanpa kendali. Ia mencoba menahan panas yang hampir mengenai kakinya. Ia melempar obeng itu kearah Savoy lagi.

"Kau benar-benar cari mati!" Ucapnya penuh kemarahan. Ia mengokang pistolnya, dan mulai menembaki Mikaela.

Mikaela berlari secara zig-zag agar peluru-peluru tajam itu tidak mengenai tubuhnya. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan, tetapi patut dicoba. Ia mencoba berlindung di balik mobil Ford milik orang yang belum sempat ia selesaikan. Mikaela tertahan disana, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Rencana pertamanya gagal, mengingat tidak hanya Savoy yang terpancing, melainkan juga orang-orang Cemetery Wind lainnya. Kini ia benar-benar harus mencari ide lain.

"Bagus sekali, Mikaela! Bagus sekali! Kau terperangkap rencanamu sendiri," ujarnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Optimus masih bertarung dengan Lockdown. Mikaela bisa mendengar suara desingan pedang, dan suara Optimus yang nampak dihajar habis-habisan. Ia harus mencari cara untuk membuat Optimus mempunyai—setidaknya—satu kesempatan untuk menyerang. Dari wajahnya, Lockdown merasa jika dirinya menang atas Optimus. Hanya Optimus yang bisa mengeluarkannya dalam situasi mengerikan ini.

Mikaela tidak berlari kearah gasolin seperti yang ia rencanakan. Kenapa? Karena setelah ia berpikir ulang, kolam itu tidak cukup dalam untuk menahan ledakan. Tapi itu bukan berarti idenya kering begitu saja. Ia punya rencana lain.

Ia berjalan mengendap-endap dibelakang salah satu orang Cemetery Wind. Mikaela mengambil sebuah kunci pipa, lalu berjalan merayap tanpa suara. Saat ia sudah cukup dekat dengan orang itu, ia menghantamkan kunci pipa yang berat dan besar itu dikakinya. Prajurit yang bernasib sial itu terjatuh, tangannya yang menyangga senapan itu terlepas, hingga kecil kemungkinannya untuk menembak Mikaela. Dengan cepat Mikaela langsung menghantam wajah prajurit itu hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

Sebagai gantinya, ia mengambil M16A1 dari prajurit yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Tak hanya itu, granat yang menempel di _bulletproof armor_ nya juga ia ambil. Kali ini, ia siap untuk membalas perbuatan Savoy.

"LET'S PARTY MOTHERFUCKER!" Mikaela berteriak seraya menembak secara acak kearah orang-orang Cemetery Wind yang sibuk menembaki Optimus. Satu persatu mereka tumbang oleh peluru tajam yang mengenai tubuh mereka. Melihat usahanya tidak sia-sia, Mikaela menjadi tertawa (atau lebih tepatnya berteriak) seperti seorang maniak.

Ia mengokang pelempar granat yang menempel, kemudian membidikkannya kearah wajah Lockdown. Tapi mereka bergerak terlalu cepat, ia tidak bisa menembak karena terlalu beresiko. Ia harus mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hei, Lockdown!" Teriak Mikaela.

Lockdown tidak menjawab, tapi ia melihat kearah Mikaela. Optiknya seperti menunjukkan rasa kaget begitu melihat dua buah granat melayang tepat didepan wajahnya. Dalam hitungan detik, granat itu menghantam wajah Lockdown dan meledak. Optimus sempat kaget, namun ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menjauhkan Lockdown dari Mikaela. Ia tidak ingin gadisnya terluka lagi.

"Itu karena mencuri momentum indahku semalam, _bitch_!" Ia berkata sambil menunjuk wajah Lockdown yang terkena ledakan granat lempar.

Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, ia—Optimus menendang Lockdown dan menembakkan mortir kedalam tubuh Lockdown yang berongga. Lockdown terlempar, hampir kalah. Tapi Cemetery Wind masih belum selesai, mereka yang tidak tertembak oleh Mikaela menembaki Optimus dengan brutal. Savoy mengambil RPG dari mobilnya, lalu membidikkan itu kearah Optimus. Mikaela melihat itu, ia mencoba menembak Savoy namun pelurunya tinggal sedikit, sudah jelas tidak akan membantu. Ia juga lupa tidak mengambil magazin dari prajurit tadi.

Mikaela tidak punya lain selain meledakkan tempat itu dengan menjalankan rencana A. Ia membidik tabung gasolin yang letaknya cukup jauh darinya, namun cukup dekat dari pembawa RPG. Tidak jauh dari tabung gasolin itu, pembakar las-nya masih menyala. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah membuat tabung itu bocor.

"Optimus, minggir!" Mikaela berteriak, mencoba memperingatkan karena robot itu menghalangi target sasarannya.

Ia melihat Mikaela sudah membidik sesuatu, dan apapun yang akan dilakukannya, Optimus curiga jika itu pasti melibatkan ledakan. "MIKAELA, JANGAN!" Optimus memperingatkan.

 _BOOOM_

-ooOOoo-

Sebuah ledakan membuat Mikaela terlontar, ia masih sadar namun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ledakan itu berasal dari tiga sumber; yang pertama adalah ledakan yang dibuat oleh Mikaela. Yang kedua berasal dari RPG Savoy yang meledak sebelum mengenai Optimus. Mikaela tidak mengetahuinya secara pasti apa yang membuat RPG itu meledak sebelum mengenai target. Apakah ada yang menghentikan RPG itu? Selain itu, bersamaan dengan ledakan itu, ia melihat Lockdown melarikan diri.

"MIKAELA!" Optimus berteriak, suaranya begitu nyaring. Optiknya tidak melihat keberadaan Mikaela disekitarnya. Optimus berteriak penuh kemarahan.

Tempat ia berdiri dipenuhi oleh asap, samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara helikopter. Ia juga tidak melihat tanda-tanda Savoy maupun Lockdown. Hal ini membuatnya menjadi khawatir dan cemas, namun ia belum berani keluar karena sebuah kekhawatiran jika Decepticons ikut campur.

"Optimus! Aku baik," jawabnya. Ia masih telentang, menyesuaikan nafasnya yang kacau. Mendengar itu, Optimus menghela nafas lega. "Ok, itu adalah rencana yang benar-benar buruk," ia bergumam sendiri.

Dibalik asap itu, samar-samar ia melihat helikopter mendarat dihalaman parkir. Nafasnya tertahan begitu melihat helikopter itu berubah wujud menjadi sebuah robot yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Optimus. Mikaela tidak tahu misil milik siapa yang meledak lebih dulu, tapi ia yakin benar jika itu bukanlah dari RPG.

Robot itu masuk menuju bengkel yang lebih pantas disebut medan pertarungan. Mikaela mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, melihat bayangan siluet robot berbentuk aneh. Ia membawa pedang, dan dikepalanya seperti mahkota, atau penutup kepala yang mengingatkannya seperti samurai dari Jepang. Apapun itu, Mikaela tidak mau mati hari ini. Jadi, ia mengambil senjata milik prajurit yang sudah terbujur kaku dengan tubuh penuh darah. Mikaela mengokang pelempar granatnya, dan membidik robot itu tanpa gentar.

Robot itu nampaknya melihat keberadaan Mikaela. Jadi ia berjalan mendekat, melewati orang-orang yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Bahkan, Savoy pingsan dibawah puing-puing seng. Mikaela bisa mendengar suara pistol raksasa, nampaknya robot itu benar-benar mengira jika Mikaela salah satu dari Cemetery Wind.

Mikaela berjalan mundur, namun robot itu semakin mendekat. Empat detik kemudian, ia sudah berada dihadapan Mikaela. Ia menodongkan senjata yang bisa meledakkan kepalanya sekali tembak. Mikaela menjatuhkan senjatanya, dan mengangkat tangan. Tidak ada jalan baginya untuk melawan. Ia melihat wajah robot itu dengan jelas, ia memiliki optik biru dan penutup kepala seperti samurai di Jepang. Ia tidak pernah melihat robot dihadapannya ini, tapi Mikaela tahu jika dia-yang-ada-dihadapannya adalah Autobot.

"Kau Autobot," ucap Mikaela. Ia menurunkan senapannya.

"Dan kau adalah manusia—" suaranya yang memiliki aksen terpotong oleh Optimus.

"Drift."

"Sensei!" Robot bernama Drift itu berputar ke sumber suara, lalu membungkuk."Maaf aku datang terlambat," Drift berkata kepada Optimus.

" _Who the fuck is 'sensei'?"_ Mikaela bertanya.

" _Shut up, human!"_ ia memperingatkan Mikaela, menodongkan misil dari pergelangan tangannya kepada Mikaela. Gadis muda itu terduduk, menjauhkan dirinya dari robot biru muda itu.

"Drift, hentikan." Optimus memperingatkan Drift. Ia berjalan keluar, keadaannya buruk. "Ini Mikaela Banes, yang pernah ikut saat pertempuran pertama, dan saat pertarungan di Mesir. Dia yang memperbaiki aku selama ini. Aku berhutang kepadanya," tambahnya dengan serius.

"Mikaela, ini Drift. Dia yang menggantikanku selama aku tidak ada." Optimus menambahkan lagi.

"Oh," ucap Drift dan Mikaela bersamaan.

Drift memasukkan kembali misil-misil yang tadi sudah ia bidikkan kepada Mikaela, lalu berlutut dihadapan Mikaela hingga wajahnya hanya berjarak tiga meter dari Mikaela. Robot bernama Drift itu tersenyum dengan ramah. "Aku minta maaf atas perlakuan yang kurang menyenangkan. Namaku adalah Drift," sambungnya dengan ramah.

"Namaku Mikaea Banes, senang bertemu denganmu." Mikaela menjawabnya, lalu berdiri. "Kenapa aku belum pernah meihatmu sebelumnya?" Mikaela bertanya.

Drift bangkit kembali, dengan senyuman yang belum memudar, ia berkata lagi, "itu karena kita belum saling mengenal."

"Dimana yang Autobots yang lain?" Optimus bertanya, mengabaikan ucapan Drift yang memang kelewatan bijak. Ia cukup aneh untuk porsi seorang (atau sebuah) robot.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau melihatnya sendiri nanti," ucapnya. Mikaela menangkap ada kilatan sesal diwajahnya.

Optimus mengerti maksud dari Drift, lantas ia langsung bertransformasi ke alternate mode. "Mikaela, ambil senjata dan amunisi yang bisa kau ambil bawa dari mereka. Untuk berjaga-jaga saja," saran Optimus.

Mikaela mengguk lalu berdiri, ia berjalan pelan kearah meja yang sudah setengah hancur. Namun, ia melihat foto yang berhasil ia cetak dihari pertama kedatangannya bersama Optimus beberapa hari lalu. Foto itu sudah terbakar dibagian ujung, namun bagian gambar intinya masih baik. Jadi, ia memungutnya, memasukkannya kedalam saku celana jeans-nya.

Itu adalah fotonya bersama Optimus.

Ia mencari-cari dimana kamera yang ia temukan tempo hari, namun yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah kamera yang sudah rusak tertimpa kunci pipa. Mikaela mendesah, karena itu hanya membuat dirinya tidak bisa melihat foto langka dimana Optimus tersenyum. Jadi sebagai alternatif lain, ia mengambil _memory card_ yang berada di slot drive. Ia menyimpannya, dengan harapan kartu memori 16GB itu masih bisa berfungsi. Lagi pula, ia juga belum melihat semua foto disana. Ia juga mengambil amunisi sebanyak yang ia bisa, dan juga granat dengan kekhawatiran akan ada pertempuran lainnya, seperti yang dikhawatirkan Optimus. Dan ia tidak ingin diam saja tidak bersenjata tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Mikaela duduk dikursi penumpang didalam alternate mode Optimus, M16A1 yang sudah terpasang pelontar granat berada disebelahnya. Setumpuk amunisi ada disana dengan banyak sekali granat, ia menggunakan kemejanya sebagai wadah perlengkapan itu, sehingga ia hanya menggunakan kaos. Ia duduk memandang keluar jendela, tangannya menopang kepala yang nampak sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu. Matanya melihat hamparan gurun berbatu yang gersang. Mereka sudah berkendara selama beberapa jam dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia sama sekali tidak lelah, tetapi apa yang ia alami hari ini cukup membuat adrenalinnya terpacu.

Ia benar-benar kesal, benci dan marah kepada robot bernama Lockdown dan orang-orang Cemetery Wind itu. Mereka sudah mengganggu momen-momen romatisnya bersama Optimus malam tadi. Maksudnya, kapan lagi ia akan mendapat momentum indah seperti kemarin. Bahkan, mereka mengganggu tepat disaat Mikaela akan mencium Optimus.

" _Son of a bitch!"_

Lengannya yang tegores peluru kaliber 50 masih terasa perih, namun sudah ia balut dengan kain yang ia dapatkan dengan cara menyobek kemeja bagian bawah. Ya, Mikaela tahu jika dirinya butuh makanan, dan pakaian atau obat-obatan jika beruntung. Tapi ia tidak mempunyai banyak uang, hanya sepuluh dolar yang ada dikantongnya. Itu pun karena keberuntungannya karena diberi tip oleh orang asing yang meminta bantuannya memperbaiki ban yang bocor.

Tapi semua itu seakan terbayar lunas karena ia bisa bergabung dengan Autobot sekali lagi. ia bersumpah, tidak akan keberatan jika harus mengulangi pertempuran lagi. Tapi kali ini, ia tidak ingin melihat Optimus mati lagi. Adalah hal bagus saat ia melihat di berita jika Optimus selamat setelah pertempuran Chicago, dan ia senang juga mengetahui Optimus akhirnya bisa merobek Megatron. Ia tidak tahu banyak tentang pertempuran itu, tapi ia bersyukur tidak ada korban dari Autobot.

Well, ia belum mendengar tentang Ironhide.

"Mikaela." Optimus memanggilnya, membuat Mikaela tersadar dari lamunannya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Mikaela tidak tahu harus memandang kemana, jadi ia memandang kearah kaca spion yang nampak sedang memandangnya. "Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang aku," jawabnya ditambahi dengan senyuman.

"Aku akan membawamu bersama Autobot. Mungkin hari-harimu akan sedikit sulit, tapi ini untuk keselamatanmu," kata Optimus. Nadanya terdengar khawatir, tapi Mikaela tidak berani mengasumsikan lebih jauh.

Mikaela terkekeh pelan. Ia menepuk pahanya pelan, sambil menggelengkan kepala. Ia pun berkata, "Optimus, aku sudah pernah mengalami ini, dua kali. Tentu aku bisa mengatasi yang ketiga kalinya, atau seterusnya," tuturnya.

"Akan kupastikan yang keempat dan seterusnya tidak akan pernah terjadi padamu lagi." Optimus menegaskan, dan ini membuat Mikaela semakin kagum dengan Optimus. Tidak, tapi cinta.

Mikaela tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Optimus membuatnya merasa jika dirinya menjadi prioritas utamanya. "Aku sudah bilang, Optimus. Aku akan tetap bersamamu," ujarnya.

Tidak mudah bagi Optimus untuk menerima pernyataan Mikaela jika ia akan tetap bersama dirinya. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin bersama Mikaela, tapi lebih karena ia tidak ingin melihat Mikaela menjadi seorang penyintas bersama robot raksasa. Optimus mengkhawatirkan Mikaela pada level yang lebih dalam; yang mungkin agak sulit dipahami sekali.

Selain itu, Optimus memang bisa menjanjikan keamanan dan keselamatan Mikaela. Tapi, bagaimana dengan kehidupannya? Bagaimana kehidupan Mikaela setelahnya? Bagaimana dengan kehidupan asmaranya? Bagaimana dengan kesehariannya? Ia tentu tidak bisa membawa kemanapun kakinya melangkah, atau kemanapun rodanya berputar. Ia tidak bisa memberikan apapun selain cintanya.

"DIA KEMBALI!" Suara robot berteriak, membuat pandangan Mikaela langsung teralihkan keatas sebuah bukit batu besar. Ia melihat robot yang berisi dengan tubuh yang tidak setinggi Optimus. Ia berlari-lari seperti balerina tua yang gemuk, lalu meluncur dari atas bukit batu itu seperti anak kecil yang meluncur dari prosotan. "OPTIMUS IS BACK!" Ia berteriak lagi.

Disamping truk Optimus, ia melihat mobil ala ke Decepticon-an dengan warna seperti Drift. Ia tidak ingat jika Drift berubah menjadi mobil, karena yang ia ingat beberapa jam lalu ia masih berbentuk helikopter. Mikaela kemudian melihatnya kembali berubah menjadi kewujud aslinya, robot samurai. Ia tidak begitu mengenal Drift, tapi sepertinya ia robot yang baik.

"Yeh, selamat datang kembali bos," sambutan lain dari robot berwarna hijau. Ia sama seperti Hound, memiliki serat-serat aneh diwajahnya, hingga tampak seperti sebuah kumis. Ia juga terlihat seperti robot yang mengenakan jas jubah yang panjang, dikepalanya terdapat sejenis kacamata pelindung, Harus diakui, robot bernama Crosshair ini memang keren.

Mereka berhenti dibawah tebing batu besar, bersamaan dengan itu Mikaela turun dari truk bersamaan dengan M16A1 dan perlengkapan lainnya. Ia kini dikelilingi oleh empat robot raksasa, yang mengingatkannya saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Optimus. Namun, melihat sedikit sekali Autobot, ia bertanya-tanya mengenai Ironhide. Ia baru sadar, biasanya robot yang ia andalkan adalah Ironhide, yang mana merupakan Letnan I Optimus.

Tak lama kemudian, dua mobil lagi muncul. Kali ini Mikaela sangat mengenalnya; yang pertama adalah si mobil Chevy Camaro berwarna kuning dan hitam. Dan yang kedua adalah mobil besar Hummer H2 dengan warna hijau. Ia—Mikaela tersenyum melihat Bumblebee dan Ratchet tiba. Ia benar-benar merindukan bocah pramuka dan dokter robot itu. sungguh.

Ketika mereka sampai, mereka langsung berubah kewujud asli mereka masing-masing. Keduanya memberi anggukan, dan sedikit ucapan selamat datang kepada bos-nya yang menghilang selama beberapa tahun belakangan. "Senang kau kembali, _old friend_ ," sambut Ratchet.

Bumblebee tidak berbicara, ia hanya memberi sebuah anggukan kepada pemimpin yang paling ia hormati sedunia; Optimus Prime. Kemudian, optik birunya yang menggemaskan memandang Mikaela dengan sedkit kilatan keterkejutan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Mikaela bisa berada disini.

"Hello, Michael-a," sapanya. "Kau merindukanku?"

"Hai, bee. Senang melihatmu lagi," sapa Mikaela balik.

"Mikaela, kau terlihat sedikit kelelahan." Suara Ratchet membuat Mikaela mengalihkan pandangannya dari Bumblebee, dan memandang optik birunya.

"Ah, ya ada sedikit ketegangan," jawab Mikaela. "Senang bertemu lagi," sambutnya. Ratchet hanya mengangguk sekali dengan senyum tipis.

Ia ingat betul, terakhir kali ia berbincang dengan Ratchet, robot itu dengan frontal mengatakan jika dirinya...ah, sudahlah. Mikaela bersyukur karena Ratchet tidak mempermalukan Mikaela lagi hari ini, mengingat sensor kedokterannya pasti menangkap gelombang-gelombang getaran aneh dari tubuh Mikaela untuk Optimus. Karena, jika Ratchet mengatakannya, akan ada kecanggungan luar biasa antara Mikaela dan Optimus.

"Level feromonmu mengatakan jika kau ingin kawin dengan Optimus," sanggahnya secara reflek.

"Selamat, bos, ampaknya kau punya pengagum rahasia, bos. Aku benar-benar iri," sahut Crosshair. Ia tertawa geli setelahnya, dan semakin menjadi-jadi setelah melihat ekspresi aneh dari Mikaela dan Optimus.

Mikaela memandang keatas, tanpa sadar jika Optimus juga tengah melihatnya. Saat mata mereka saling bertemu, mereka mengalihkan pandangannya satu sama lain. Mikaela melangkah beberapa langkah menjauh dari Optimus untuk mengantisipasi tanggapan yang aneh-aneh dari para Autobot. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Ratchet selalu berkata demikian setiap kali bertemu.

Ia melemparkan pandangan kepada Ratchet, yang nampak terhibur karena membuat Optimus dan Mikaela terjebak kecanggungan. Wajahnya merona merah, dan ia tidak bisa menahannya. Lantas, Mikaela memandang Ratchet sembari bergumam, _"Ratchet, you really son of a—"_ ucapannya terhenti.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" Optimus mengalihkan pembicaraan dari topik yang tidak begitu enak dibicarakan secara umum itu menuju sesuatu yang lebih penting.

"Sayangnya, kita adalah enam Autobot terakhir di Bumi." Drift menjawab.

Mikaela tertegun mendengarnya. Terakhir kali ia melihat Autobot, mereka berjumlah lebih dari enam. Selain itu, ia tidak melihat ada Ironhide, Arcee maupun si kembar diantara mereka. Mikaela tidak tahu jika Ironhide dibunuh dengan brutal oleh Sentinel Prime. Ia melihat kemarahan diwajah Optimus, nampak begitu jelas seakan-akan ia bisa meledakkan seluruh panet hanya untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

"Manusia-manusia, sekumpulan musang pengkhianat yang licik!" Hound mengutuk para manusia-manusia.

Drift mendengarkan kegusaran Hound dengan kedamaian. Ia menarik nafas panjang, "Hound, kau akan menemukan petunjuk didalam dirimu. _Loyalty is but a flower in the winds of fear and temptation."_ Mikaela hanya bisa memiringkan kepala mendengarnya. Robot bernama Drift ini benar-benar aneh.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

"Itu adalah _Haiku."_ Drift menjawab dengan tenang.

Ia—Optimus, tidak mempedulikan perdebatan antara Drift melawan Hound. Ia terlalu dipenuhi amarah, dan akhirnya meninju tanah yang ia injak, hingga bergetar dan menimbulkan lubang besar yang tidak wajah. Ia berteriak, penuh amarah yang tidak lagi bisa ia bendung. Jujur saja, Mikaela agak takut saat Optimus marah, karena memang lebih mengerikan daripada kemarahan Megatron. Seperti kata pepatah, marahnya orang sabar lebih mengerikan.

"Autobots, aku telah bersumpah untuk tidak manusia..."

"Kesalahan besar." Crosshair mengganggu.

"...tapi saat aku menemukan siapa dibalik ini...dia akan _mati_." Optimus berpidato singkat. Terdapat kemarahan dinadanya, dan Mikaela sepenuhnya mengerti bagaimana perasaan itu. Jika ia berada diposisi Optimus, ia akan sama marahnya. Dan ia juga akan bersumpah untuk membunuh siapapun yang mendalangi kegilaan ini.

"Hoo-ah!" Hound malah mengompori Optimus.

Mikaela tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membiarkan Optimus tenang dengan sendirinya. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menenangkan kemarahan Optimus, mengingat ini adalah kesalahan yang dibuat kaumnya. Mikaela tidak ingin menambah kemarahan Optimus, jadi ia menjauh dari robot alfa itu sebentar. Ia juga butuh waktu untuk mencerna kembali apa yang tengat terjadi.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Whoah! Chapter ini sama chap sebelumnya adalah chap favorit saya ehehe. Okay, emang gak banyak romance nya di chapter ini, tapi akan saya usahakan lebih banyak romance di chapter berikutnya...jika itu yang dimaksud reader. Nghahahaha..**

 **Actions?**

 **Tenang. Masih ada 2 chapter. Dan keduanya akan saya kasih** _ **epic battle**_ **antara Autobot vs Galvatron vs Lockdown vs Steeljaws. Dan yeah, setelah** _ **epic battle**_ **selesai (yang artinya chapter terakhir), terus lanjut nonton TF 4 deh :D**

 **So, kalau ada kritik saran dan masukan silakan dimasukan kedalam kolom review.**

 **WolfShad'z xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya, ok?!**

 **Title : The Knight of the Night**

 **Rating : T saja lah, untuk bahasanya.**

 **Summary : Jika cinta itu buta, maka tidak salah bukan jika Optimus Prime dan Mikaela Barnes saling mencintai? Optimus akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Mikaela-nya karena beda species bukan berarti mereka harus berpisah. #MakeThemHappy dan untuk Festival Fandom Barat II.**

 **Setting : 2 tahun Setelah Transformer Dark of the Moon, beberapa tahun sebelum Transfomer: Age of Extinction.**

 **Warning : tata bahasa kacau, OOC, dan mungkin banyak sekali tipo yang kurang berkenan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mikaela sama sekali tidak bisa menutup matanya agar ia tertidur. Udara dipadang berbatu memang begitu dingin, namun ia tidak memiliki masalah dengan itu karena Bumblebee sudah membuatkan api unggun untuknya. Cahaya remang-remang api yang bergoyang-goyang diterpa hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi membuat Mikaela hanya diam dan berpikir.

Belum jelas apa yang mengganggu Mikaela, yang jelas ia saat ini berdiri—bangkit setelah merasa terlalu lama berbaring hingga punggungnya terasa nyeri. Saat ia berdiri, ia hanya melihat Optimus tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan Drift. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi Mikaela memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu.

Jadi, Mikaela hanya berjalan menuju arah timur. Ia melihat cahaya jingga yang muncul, membuat langit malam yang gelap akan segera berakhir. Ia tidak ingat pasti kapan terakhir kali dirinya melihat matahari terbit dan menikmati pandangannya. Akhir-akhir ini, sebelum bertemu Optimus, ia sangat sibuk. Bahkan terlalu sibuk hingga dirinya lupa untuk memakan sarapannya.

Ia hanya duduk sendiri diatas sebuah bukit batu yang tinggi, dengan pikiran yang kacau. Ia mencuri pandangan kearah Optimus yang jaraknya cukup jauh darinya. Ia masih belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya jika perasaannya kepada Optimus itu nyata dan benar-benar terjadi. Ia memang pernah jatuh cinta kepada Sam beberapa tahun lalu, namun rasanya kali ini berbeda. Perasaannya lebih tajam, lebih kuat, hingga ia bersedia jika harus melakukan hal bodoh untuk robot itu.

Oh, ia sudah melakukan hal bodoh.

Jantungnya sealu berdebar kencang sekali saat Optimus memandangnya dengan dua optik yang menghipnotis itu. kakinya selalu gemetaran saat Optimus memanggil namanya. Ia tidak bisa menahan gejolak aneh didalam dirinya yang seolah-olah mengambil kendali seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan secara detil tentang apa yang ia rasakan, karena Mikaela memang payah dalam hal rasa-merasa.

Ia bersumpah, lebih mudah berhadapan dengan orang-orang Cemetery Wind. Karena perbedaannya adalah, saat ia berhadapan dengan orang-orang Cemetery Wind, ia tidak harus merasakan perasaan aneh yang menyakitkan yang ia rasakan kepada Optimus. Bukan membandingkan, hanya saja beberapa hal tidak dapat dijelaskan secara harafiah dan mendetail. Ia mengerti benar siapa dirinya, dan siapa Optimus. Terlalu banyak perbedaan diantara mereka.

Ia manusia, dan Optimus adalah robot.

Tapi, apakah Mikaela meminta terlalu banyak? Atau, lebih dari banyak?

Ia tidak bisa menjawab itu. tapi hanya dua kata yang bisa ia katakan untuk situasi rumit itu;

 _FUCK IT!_

Mikaela telah bersumpah, ia akan mengikuti kemanapun Optimus pergi. Dan itu bukanlah sumpah yang kosong. Ia bersungguh-sungguh, ia tidak akan melakukan apa saja asalkan Optimus bisa bersamanya. Tak peduli berapa harga yang harus ia bayar. Ia sudah terlalu lama hidup dalam kesendirian, dan ia tidak akan sendiri dengan Optimus disisinya.

Yeah, tepat sekali. Dan ini bukanlah sarkasme.

Disudut lain, Optimus masih berbicara dengan Drift. Ia duduk di atas tebing tinggi, Drift berdiri tidak jauh disampingnya. Optimus melakukan hal yang sama seperti Mikaela, memandang matahari terbit. Itu merupakan hal yang paling ia sukai sejak berada di Bumi. Karena, itu sedikit banyak mengingatkannya akan planet Cybertron yang kini sudah hampir hancur akibat peperangan.

Pikirannya sama kalutnya untuk ukuran robot. Ia tidak bisa menerjemahkan secara pasti apa perintah yang diberikan prosesornya, karena sebanyak apapun perintah yang diberikan, spark-nya selalu terasa aneh. Sungguh, rasanya aneh. Kadang rasanya begitu hangat, hingga cahaya lebih terang muncul. Tetapi kadang cahaya itu sedikit meredup, membuatnya merasa...sakit?

Dan keanehan itu selalu terjadi saat ia bersama Mikaela. Ia tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, bahkan selama di Cybertron pun tidak. Ataukah karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan peperangan hingga melupakan kebutuhan batinnya? Ataukah, ia hanya robot yang tidak seharusnya memiliki perasaan? Siapakah dirinya, dan kenapa ini terjadi? Kenapa semua menjadi rumit? Diantara banyak _femme-mech—_ robotperempuan, kenapa ia malah jatuh cinta kepada manusia?

Tidakkah itu terdengar seperti cinta terlarang antara iblis dan malaikat?

Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Optimus bukanlah iblis, tetapi Mikaela bagaikan malaikat untuknya. Malaikat yang secara tidak langsung mengajarinya bagaimana cara mencintai, dan apa arti sebuah pengorbanan. Mikaela mengajarkan dirinya bagaimana untuk terus mengangkat kepalanya tegak, meskipun ada api yang membara didalam dirinya.

Optimus kurang suka mengakui ini, tapi Mikaela membuatnya merasa seperti manusia.

"Apa kau mendengar yang ku katakan, sensei?" Suara Drift yang beraksen ke-Jepang-an mengganggu lamunannya.

Optimus langsung melemparkan optik-nya kepada Drift. Ia terlihat kesal karena sejak dari ia berbicara mengenai strategi terbaru, Optimus tidak benar-benar mendengarkan. Hal ini membuat Drift bertanya-tanya, pasti ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran pemimpin yang sangat dihormatinya ini.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya mencari rencana baru jika Lockdown melakukan serangan lagi kepada kita," ujarnya.

Drift mendesah, uap keluar dari mulutnya. "Itu yang sedang kubicarakan," jawabnya.

Optimus tidak menjawab—bukan, tepatnya ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk diam dan membiakan Drift mengatakan perkataan selanjutnya. Dan setidaknya, ia akan mendengarkan kali ini. Ia tidak ingin ketahuan bertindak bodoh dihadapan Drift, mengingat situasi yang mereka hadapi sangat genting.

"Kau terlihat aneh sejak tadi, sensei. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Drift bertanya, namun matanya tidak memandang Optimus. Ia mengalihkan optik birunya kearah Mikaela yang berada agak jauh dibelakang mereka, memandang kearah timur. "Apa tentang gadis itu?" tanya Drift lagi.

"Karena ku, dia ikut menjadi buronan," ujar Optimus penuh sesal.

"Hanya itu? kau yakin?" Drift memincingkan optiknya penuh curiga.

Optimus belum menjawab, masih memilah-milah kata yang tepat untuk menjawab Drift. Ia bisa dengan mudah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada orang lain, tetapi ia cukup sulit untuk mengakui apapun yang ia rasakan kepada dirinya. Terlalu banyak yang harus dipertimbangkan didalam prosesornya, dan untuk kali ini setidaknya ia harus bisa mengendalikan pikirannya seperti ia memimpin armada perang.

"Ya." Optimus menjawab dengan singkat.

Drift, yang mempunyai intuisi tajam dapat merasakan memang ada sesuatu yang spesial antara pemimpinnya dan gadis itu. Namun, ia tidak berani menyimpulkan lebih jauh, karena bukti yang belum cukup. Ia mungkin akan mencoba memancing Optimus untuk bicara, dengan kata-katanya yang—menurut sebagian besar Autobot—konyol. Sebenarnya tidak konyol, ia hanya mencoba menjadi serigala bijak.

"Selama ia bersama kita, aku yakin dia akan aman. Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah mencari tempat persembuyian yang bagus dan menyusun taktik yang ampuh," jawab Drift. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya setinggi dada.

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja, dia masih sangat muda," ujarnya diam. Optimus menoleh kearah Mikaela, lalu memandang kedepan lagi. "Aku tidak ingin ia mati karena masalah yang bahkan tidak dipahaminya," sambung Optimus.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Drift memberikan seringai aneh. Ia pun berjalan mendekat kearah Optimus, lalu duduk dihadapan robot alfa itu. Drift mencoba mengejar pandangan Optimus dengan kedua matanya. Seringainya belum juga hilang, membuatnya terlihat seperti detektif yang akan menginterogasi tahanan.

Selama ia bergabung dengan Autobot, ia tidak pernah melihat Optimus begitu bimbang seperti ini. Ia tahu jika pemimpinnya ini sangat sensitif, tapi juga keras kepala dalam beberapa hal. Ia—Optimus bersedia berkorban untuk siapa saja yang baginya berarti, atau siapa saja memberikan kesan didalam _spark_ nya. Tentu yang dilakukannya kepada Mikaela pasti lebih dari sekadar balas budi.

Drift tahu benar itu. Ia memahami itu, melalui syair-syair haiku yang indah.

"Sepertinya kau telah menemukan _Sparkmate_ -mu, sensei. _Fajar datang menganugerahkan kehangatan, harapan, atau cinta. Tangan takdir mengijinkanmu memilih,"_ ucap Drift. Optimus memandang Drift dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Ia sama sekali tidak paham dengan pandangan menuduh dari Drift itu. Sesuatu pasti sedang meracuni pikirannya yang aneh itu, dan sebaiknya Optimus diam atau Drift akan menyumpulkan yang aneh-aneh.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan pemikiranmu, Drift. Kau mengigau," Optimus berkata. Ia berusaha mengelak, tapi Drift sudah mengetahui itu. Optimus berpikir, mungkin Ratchet lah yang memberitahukannya, atau mungkin ia mengambil kesimpulan dari ucapan Ratchet kepada Mikaela semalam. Belum lagi, kini Crosshair meledeknya dan Mikaela beberapa kali.

Selain itu, Drift melihat Mikaela tersipu malu saat Ratchet mengatakan Mikaela ingin kawin dengan Optimus. Okay, itu memang aneh. Tapi Ratchet selalu tahu apa yang ia katakan, walaupun kadang ia begitu ceplas-ceplos. Belum lagi Crosshair, si keren yang menyebalkan. "Aku tidak mengigau, aku memberitahumu jika kau telah jatuh cinta," sangkal Drift dengan enteng.

Optimus seperti tercekik pegitu mendengar perkataan Drift itu. ia sudah tidak bisa lagi mengelak, Drift membuatnya mau tidak mau harus mengaku. Tapi, apakah benar jika dirinya telah jatuh cinta kepada Mikaela? Ia tidak tahu.

Astaga, Drift benar-benar terdengar seperti mak comblang.

"Mungkin kau benar," jawab Optimus. "Kupikir, ia merasakan hal yang sama." Optimus menambahkan.

Drift tersenyum tipis, mengetahui kemenangan dipihaknya. "Lalu, apa yang membuat kalian berhenti?"

Baik, Drift, itu pertanyaan bagus. Bagus sekali. Tentu banyak hal yang harus membuat mereka harus berhenti! _But fuck it!_

Optimus memandang telapak tangannya, menyadari hal paling menonjol diantara mereka. optimus menyadari itu, tapi ia akan menyerahkan keputusan seutuhnya kepada Mikaela. Ia yang akan memilih langkah apa yang akan mereka ambil. Tetapi pertama-tama, sebaiknya mereka berbicara lebih dulu. "Tanpa aku sebutkan, kau tahu apa yang menonjol," jawabnya.

Drift berdiri, berjalan menjauh dari Optimus untuk bergabung bersama Crosshair dan lainnya. Tapi, sebelum langkahnya lebih jauh lagi, ia berhenti dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak Optimus. Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang penuh kedamaian, mencoba menenangkan Optimus. Kali ini bukan sebagai bawahan kepada pemimpinnya, melainkan sebagai teman lama, yang memberikan nasihat bijak.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba membicarakan ini dengannya? Jika pikiranmu benar, ia pasti sudah menunggu," ujarnya. Setelah mengatakan itu, Drift berjalan menjauh dan membiarkan Optimus. Ia membiarkan bos-nya memikirkan apa-apa yang harus dibicarakan dengan Mikaela. Lagipula, Drift tahu jika baik Optimus maupun Mikaela memiliki rasa ketertarikan satu sama lain.

Bagaimana dia tahu?

Well, kau bisa menyebutnya intuisi. Atau semacamnya.

-ooOOoo-

Matahari sudah mulai terlihat sedikit demi sedikit, namun masih malu menunjukkan wajahnya yang bersinar. Mikaela telah selesai mengisi ulang magazin dari M16A1 yang mungkin akan berguna nanti. Pelontar granat yang terpasang rifle nya sudah ia isi dengan granat. Yang harus ia lakukan kini hanyalah menunggu apapun langkah yang akan diambi Autobot. Ia sudah siap untuk menendang beberapa bokong orang-orang Cemetery Wind.

Tapi rasanya ia begitu lapar, ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan dan apa makanan yang ia makan. Ia tidak mempunyai banyak uang selain dua lembar uang lima dolar, yang berarti hanya ada sepuluh dolar. Yah, setidaknya itu cukup untuk membeli makanan untuk sarapan dan makan siangnya nanti. Ia juga bisa meminta tolong kepada Bumblebee untuk mengantarnya ke makanan cepat saji terdekat.

Untuk saat ini, ia hanya duduk dibawah sinar matahari pagi yang menyehatkan. Ia mengeluarkan foto yang ia cetak dari dalam sakunya, melihatnya selama beberapa menit. Setiap kali ia melihat foto itu, rasanya hatinya menjadi hangat. Ia sangat ingin melihat senyuman Optimus yang langka sekali lagi, setidaknya untuk penyegar hatinya dan sebagai lampu yang menerangi hatinya.

"Mikaela." Sebuah suara yang familiar memanggil namanya.

Mikaela melompat kaget, hingga tanpa sengaja foto itu ikut terlempar dari tangannya. Ia melihat foto itu terjatuh tepat dibawah kaki Optimus, membuat Mikaela benar-benar ingin menghajar wajahnya sendiri. Ia seharusnya memegang foto itu lebih erat, jadi ia tidak harus menahan wajah malu dihadapan Optimus. Apalagi robot itu bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, membuat Mikaela semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi didalam helmnya.

"Oh," ia menghembuskan nafas pendek sembari memandang lembaran foto itu. "Hai?" ujar Mikaela.

Optimus yang menyadari sesuatu dari Mikaela terjatuh didepan kakinya, langsung membungkuk dan mengambilnya. Tangannya yang besar memungut foto itu diatas tanah berpasir, yang mempermudah Optimus untuk mengambilnya. Ia mengontraskan optiknya, untuk memperjelas pandangan terhadap foto itu. sementara Mikaela memandang Optimus dengan nafas tertahan.

Senyum di pelat wajahnya tidak bisa tertahan begitu ia melihat foto itu. Ia tidak begitu ingat kapan dan siapa yang mengambil foto mereka. Yang jelas, didalam foto itu, Optimus memberikan senyuman yang jarang itu kepada Mikaela. Sementara gadis itu, membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang lebih hangat, melelehkan _spark-_ nya _._ Optimus memberikan senyuman begitu melihat senyum Mikaela.

"Aku tidak ingat jika ada yang mengambil foto kita," ujar Optimus. Ia berusaha membuka percakapan dengan Mikaela.

Mikaela tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merona, jadi ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebagai manuver agar Optimus tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah. "Er, ya, benar. Mungkin Sam yang mengambilnya," jawab Mikaela gemetaran. "Itu percakapan empat mata pertama kita," tambahnya.

Optimus tersenyum amat tipis lagi, memandang Mikaela penuh arti. "Benar. Kau masih sangat muda saat itu," ucap Optimus.

"Apa itu berarti sekarang aku tua?" Mikaela terkekeh sendiri.

Optimus tidak menjawab, ia hanya memberikan senyuman kepada Mikaela. Senyuman Optimus benar-benar menggetarkan, sungguh. "Kadar glukosamu rendah. Kupikir sebaiknya kau mencari sesuatu untuk mengisi ulang tenagamu," ucap Optimus.

"Ah, kau terdengar seperti Ratchet." Mikaela mencemooh Optimus, ia meringis sendiri. Optimus menyerahkan foto itu kembali kepada Mikaela, dan diterimanya dengan tangan yang gemetaran. Semoga Optimus tidak bisa mendeteksi kadar feromon seperti Ratchet. Mikaela tidak ingin menahan rasa malunya lagi.

Lima detik kemudian, Optimus sudah bertransformasi kedalam bentuk truk berwarna biru dengan lidah api berwarna merah. Kaca depannya begitu gelap, namun jika dilihat dari dalam akan terlihat sangat terang. Tanpa diperintah, Mikaela langsung masuk sembari membawa M16A1 beserta amunisi dan granatnya, dan duduk dikursi penumpang.

Yah, ia tahu selama ada Optimus ia akan aman. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko lebih lanjut jika kejadian seperti semalam akan terulang kembali. Jika senjata laras panjang keren itu tidak bisa menjauhkannya dari Lockdown, setidaknya ia bisa membantu menghabisi orang-orang Savoy. Kapan lagi ia bisa memegang senjata keren melawan penjahat? Bukan hal yang bisa kita lakukan setiap hari, bukan?

Truk Optimus mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan melewati gurun berbatu yang gersang. Melalui jalur berkelok-kelok, bersamaan dengan itu setirnya berputar kekanan kekiri untuk menghindari tabrakan dengan batu-batu besar. Mereka melintas didepan Drift, Crosshair, Bumblebee, Hound dan Ratchet. Nampaknya, mereka tengah melakukan permainan aneh dari planet mereka. Permainan yang tidak dipahami oleh Mikaela, namun terlihat menyenangkan.

Mereka semua berhenti begitu pemancar mereka mendapatkan pesan jika Optimus akan mengantar Mikaela kesuatu tempat. Pesan itu berisi, "Aku akan mengawal Mikaela untuk membeli perlengkapannya. Ratchet, kau bertugas mengawasi Drift dan Bumblebee."

Ratchet menjawabnya dengan setuju. Umurnya hampir sama dengan Optimus, atau mungkin beberapa juta tahun lebih muda dari Optimus. Jadi, untuk mengawasi Bumblebee dan Drift merupakan tugas yang pantas untuknya. Ia benar-benar robot yang sangat peduli dengan kesehatan, dan kurang menyukai kekerasan. Hampir sama dengan Drift, tetapi Drift lebih _badass._

"Semoga kencanmu menyenangkan bos!" Hound berteriak, disusul dengan Crosshair.

"Yeah, kencan, pacaran, atau _sparkling_. Jangan berikan energon _wine_ padanya jika tidak ingin sedikit diluar kendali," Crosshair berteriak, disertai ledekan dan gelak tawa yang aneh. Ia sedikit _rebel_ dibanding yang lainnya. Mikaela seakan-akan ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri saat mendengarnya.

Drift mendesah. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Crosshair mempunyai sedikit sekali rasa hormat kepada Optimus. Padahal, ia adalah tipe pemimpin idola semua robot, atau bahkan manusia. Agak sulit menemukan pemimpin seperti Optimus Prime dewasa ini. "Kalian benar-benar menggelikan," Drift berkomentar.

Mikaela dan Optimus mengabaikan para Autobot yang terdengar seperti anak-anak remaja yang bergosip satu sama lain. Sementara didalam pikiran Optimus, hanya bisa mengutuk teman-teman seperjuangannya yang membuat dirinya malu. Tapi Optimus tahu cara lebih baik daripada mengumpat, yakni diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Yah, jual mahal, atau semacamnya. Atau manuver mengelak.

"Sepertinya Ratchet memperbaikimu dengan sempurna," puji Mikaela, memecahkan keheningan yang canggung. Ia melihat kondisi dan rupa alternate mode Optimus kembali seperti saat mereka bertemu dulu. Hanya saja, kali ini lebih keren dengan lidah api yang menyala. Mikaela menyukai desain yang _hot_ itu. "Aku selalu menyukai desain lidah api itu. Membuatmu terlihat lebih mengagumkan," sambung Mikaela.

"Ironhide yang menyarankannya," ujar Optimus, nadanya sedikit berat.

"Ah, ya. Si Ahli Senjata. Aku bertanya-tanya dimana dia sekarang," kata Mikaela. Ia seakan-akan bergumam sendiri.

"Dia sudah _offline,"_ jawab Optimus.

Mikaela mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia tidak paham dengan ucapan Optimus. Apa Ironhide sudah...

"Tunggu, maksudmu dia...meninggal?" tanya Mikaela. Ia sedikit bingung bagaimana menanyakannya. Mikaela tahu jika Optimus sedikit sensitive untuk masalah seperti ini, jadi ia harus berkata selembut mungkin. Mikaela tidak ingin membuat Optimus tersinggung, apalagi sampai kesal. Tapi kapan? Kenapa Mikaela tidak mengetahuinya.

"Ya, dia sudah meninggal." Optimus berkata tegas, penuh kemarahan. "Sentinel Prime yang membunuhnya," ucap Optimus, getir.

"Oh," ucap Mikaela. "Aku minta maaf," ujarnya.

" _It's alright._ Setidaknya, ia tidak harus merasakan perang lagi," ujarnya dengan penuh emosi yang mendalam. Sudah banyak teman-teman Autobot-nya yang gugur di medan perang, dan ini juga yang membuatnya semakin tangguh dan terus berjuang agar perang berakhir jadi tidak ada lagi korban. Namun nampaknya tangan masalah masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh para Autobot. Belum selesai urusannya dengan Decepticons, sekarang Lockdown ikut campur dengan para manusia yang turut membantu.

"Ia akan bergabung dengan teman-temanku yang telah gugur didalam kehidupan yang damai," ujarnya. "Itu yang dikatakan Drift," sambung Optimus.

Mikaela tersenyum tulus, ia meletakkan tangannya disetir hingga kehangatan kembali mengalir di kabel-kabel—otot syaraf Optimus. Ia mengusap setir itu dengan lembut, seakan-akan mencoba memberikan ketenangan kepada Optimus. "Drift benar," ucap Mikaela setuju, disertai anggukan setuju.

Mereka berkendara dalam diam selama hampir seperempat jam. Optimus memutarkan lagu dari radio-nya untuk membunuh kebosanan Mikaela. Gadis itu tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Optimus bisa mendapatkan lagi-lagu yang nikmat didengarkan seperti Air Supply, sampai Michael Learns To Rock. Mungkin selama ini dia menangkap singal radio untuk membunuh kebosanan? Atau mungkin dia menyukainya? Ah, entahlah.

Berbicara mengenai kebosanan, bagaimana cara Optimus bersembunyi selama ini? Maksudnya, bagaimana ia mengelabuhi kamera keamanan dijalan raya, atau polisi lalu lintas yang mendapatinya melaju kencang? Atau bagaimana Optimus saat terpaksa harus dikejar polisi karena melanggar lalu lintas? Tidakkah itu aneh, dan terlalu menarik perhatian jika ada truk tanpa sopir berkeliaran di Amerika. Jika Optimus membiarkan itu terjadi, mungkin ia akan menjadi hot topic di dunia maya dengan title 'truk keren tanpa pengendara tertangkap kamera,' yang kemudian akan dirilis menjadi film horor.

Oh tidak. Yang benar saja. "Uh, Optimus," panggil Mikaela, nampak dari wajahnya jika sesuatu tengah mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kau menghindari kamera keamanan dan polisi lalu lintas? Maksudku, tidakkah itu mencolok jika manusia melihat truk tanpa sopir?" Tanya Mikaela. Dan itu, adalah pertanyaan yang logis.

"Aku menggunakan holoform untuk mengelabuhi manusia, dan itu berhasil," jawab Optimus dengan jujur.

Mikaela mengangguk, namun masih belum puas dengan pertanyaannya. Masih banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada Optimus. Sangat banyak, dan holoform hanyalah bagian kecilnya saja. "Bukankah hologram hanya bisa digunakan saat malam atau dalam kegelapan saja?"

"Holoform buatan manusia, ya. Tapi teknologi di Cybertron jauh lebih maju dibandingkan dengan teknologi manusia, jadi kami—Transformers yang berada di Bumi bisa menggunakan holoform. Baik siang, ataupun malam, itu tidaklah masalah besar." Optimus menjelaskan, mendapati mata Mikaela yang berbinar-binar penuh ketertarikan saat mendengar penjelasan Optimus.

"Oh, menarik. Bisa kau tunjukkan holoform-mu padaku, jika kau tidak keberatan?" Pinta Mikaela. Ia bertanya-tanya seperti apa holoform Optimus Prime. Mungkinkah holoform itu berupa manusia tampan dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi, terbentuk dengan atletis. Yang berada didalam bayangan Mikaela adalah aktor tampan Hugh Jackman.

"Tentu," sahut Optimus.

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa saat, namun setelah agak sedikit lama sebuah suara aneh terdengar. Mikaela mencari dimana arah suara itu, namun saat ia menoleh ia melihat ada sebuah sensor yang bergerak-gerak seperti sedang menggambar sesuatu. Dan disanalah, terdapat seseorang duduk tepat disebelah Mikaela, membuatnya hampir terperanjat.

Mikaela terkagum begitu melihat sosok holoform Optimus. Yakni sosok hologram manusia dengan postur tubuh tegap, berisi dan atletis. Mempunyai kharisma dan mata biru yang indah namun terkesan telalu alien, rambutnya tidak begitu tebal dan tidak begitu tipis berwarna hitam dengan sedikit warna biru. Ia juga memiliki _facial hair_ yang rapi diwajahnya. Sementara tubuhnya terbalut jaket berwarna biru bermotif lidah api, dengan celana biru yang sangat mirip dengan warnanya. Wajahnya begit tampan, seperti pria berusia tiga puluh tahunan.

"Wow, kau benar-benar _hot,_ Optimus! _"_

Pengemudi holoform itu menoleh kearah Mikaela, tersenyum tipis. Mikaela terasa meleleh saat melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Rasanya, cintanya kepada Optimus semakin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi setelah melihat holoform yang sangat tampan itu. Astaga, kaki-kaki jenjang Mikaela gemetaran!

"Oh, terima kasih," ujar si pengendara. Suaranya masih dengan suara Optimus.

-oooOOooo-

"Sir, Prime berhasil terlacak." Seorang wanita muda berkata sambil membenarkan microphone nya yang melenceng. Ia lantas memanggil Attinger yang terlihat gusar, karena tidak satupun drone yang ia kirimkan berhasil menangkap keberadaan Optimus, maupun Prime. Tapi, mendengar ucapan itu, semangatnya kembali membara. Kilatan penuh ambisi kembai terlihat dimatanya.

Ia mendekat kearah salah satu karyawannya itu. Matanya memandang langsung kearah layar komputer flat 21 inch itu. Otot-otot diwajahnya terlihat, tampak jika ia sedang mengalami ketegangan yang membuatnya tidak bisa rileks. "Dimana dia?" Attinger bertanya. 

"Dia terlihat dipinggiran Texas, sir." Si karyawan menjawab dengan jujur. Tangannya menunjuk kolom yang bertuliskan koordinat menurut letak geografisnya.

"Giussepe!" Panggil Attinger marah dari dalam lab.

"Ya, pak?" Giussepe datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Ia langsung menghadap langsung kepada pimpinannya dengan wajah siap menjalankan apapun yang akan diperintahkan.

"Kumpulkan orang-orangmu, dan tangkap Prime! Aku ingin kalian semua menyelesaikan ini secepatnya!" Bentak Attinger, sembari memukulkan tangannya dimeja, seperti orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Savoy, sir?" Tanya Giussepe.

"Savoy masih menjalani perawatan. Sekarang adalah giliranmu untuk membunuh gadis itu, dan dapatkan Prime. Aku akan menyuruh Lockdown agar menyelesaikan masalah ini sesegera mungkin." Attinger berkata sembari mengusap keringat dikeningnya. "Kita menarik terlalu banyak perhatian," tambahnya.

"Siap, pak. Aku akan bersiap." Giussepe menjawab dengan tegas. Tangannya mengambil microphone dari sakunya, lalu memasangkan benda itu ditelinganya. Seraya itu, ia memerintahkan orang-orang Cemetery Wind untuk bergerak. Karena, untuk sementara waktu, ia yang memimpin, menggantikan Savoy.

Giussepe tidak akan gagal, itu yang ada didalam pikirannya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Okay, maaf karena ini agak kacau. Saya bener-bener udah berusaha bikin yang terbaik, dan maaf jika agak boring. Cobaan saya buat update ini benar-benar lumayan. Banyak perjuangannya :" Tapi saya janji epic battle di chap terakhir akan lebih seru dan well, romantis tentunya.**

 **Stay tune~**

 **As always, kritik saran selalu diterima xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : hai, akhirnya saya bisa update yha! Okay, pertama-tama saya mau bilang kalau saya sengaja bikin OC untuk kelancaran fic ini. bukan tokoh mayor atau main pairing, tapi sebagai pelngkap untuk konfik pada final chapter dari fic ini. Yah, selain itu saya sendiri masih bingung mau bikin sekuel atau enggak dari point of view nya Mikaela pas TF: AOE.**

 **Terus, saya juga mau bilang kalau ini mungkin chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat eehehe.. so, happy reading aja deh. *ngumpet dibelakang mas Optimus***

 **WolfShad'z**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya, ok?!**

 **Title : The Knight of the Night**

 **Rating : T saja lah, untuk bahasanya.**

 **Summary : Jika cinta itu buta, maka tidak salah bukan jika Optimus Prime dan Mikaela Barnes saling mencintai? Optimus akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Mikaela-nya karena beda species bukan berarti mereka harus berpisah. #MakeThemHappy dan untuk Festival Fandom Barat II.**

 **Setting : 2 tahun Setelah Transformer Dark of the Moon, beberapa tahun sebelum Transfomer: Age of Extinction.**

 **Warning : tata bahasa kacau, OOC, dan mungkin banyak sekali tipo yang kurang berkenan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Optimus berhenti didepan sebuah restoran cepat saji, dua puluh menit dari tempat mereka bersembunyi. Mikaela turun, namun meninggalkan M16A1 didalam truk, lagipula ia yakin tidak akan ada serangan dari Cemetery Wind ditempat umum seperti ini. Selain itu juga, Optimus berada diluar, dan ia tidak perlu merasa khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja, pikirnya. Truk itu terparkir disebelah mobil Humvee dan Ford sport besar.

Restoran cepat saji itu memiliki halaman parkir yang luas, namun tanpa adanya tenda hingga panasnya matahari pagi menjilat langsung kap-kap mobil yang mengkilat. Mikaela membenarkan pakaiannya yang berantakan, mengecek kembali apakah uang 10 dollar miliknya masih ada. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya setelah bisa memastikan uangnya berada dikantong. Namun, sebelum ia melangkah turun dari truk, ia berkata kepada Optimus. "Aku akan segera kembali, dan jangan kemana-mana," ujar Mikaela kepada Optimus.

Mikaela melangkah turun, lalu menutup pintu truk tersebut. Mikaela dapat merasakan Optimus memandanginya tatkala ia turun dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan rambutnya. Dan lagi, Optimus semakin mengagumi kecantikan Mikaela Banes. Apalagi mata biru yang begitu jernih—sejernih lautan di kepulauan Karibia—memancarkan keindahan jiwanya. Selain perdamaian di dunia, memiliki Mikaela Banes adalah impian dan cita-cita yang akan ia kejar meskipun sampai keujung dunia.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Bisa saja Cemetery Wind berada disekitar sini," jawab Optimus, melalui radio.

Mikaela terkekeh, "aku tidak akan lama." Ia menarik nafas panjang, ekspresinya menjadi serius, agak dingin dan tidak tebaca. Sensor Optimus mengatakan jika Mikaela sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Selain itu, aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Berdua."

Optimus baru akan memberikan tanggapan untuk ucapan Mikaela, sosok pria tua yang sejak tadi duduk tidak jauh dari mobil Humvee, menyela. Mikaela tidak menyadari kehadiran laki-laki itu sampai akhirnya ia berbicara. Dan sebaiknya mereka—Mikaela dan Optimus berharap jika pria itu tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa kau berbicara dengan sebuah truk, nona?" Priaitu bertanya, mengenakan pakaian khas Texas berupa topi cowboy, rompi dan kemeja. Celana ketat dan sepatu berhak yang menutupi mata kakinya.

Baik Mikaela maupun Optimus memandang laki-laki itu. Tentu Optimus tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki itu, jadi ia membiarkan Mikaela yang mengatasi laki-laki tersebut. "Uh, tentu saja berbicara dengan pacarku," ujarnya tanpa berpikir.

" _Oh fuck."_ Satu detik kemudian, Mikaela menyadari apa yang dikatakannya. Parahnya lagi, ia mengatakan itu dihadapan Optimus yang benar-benar masih dalam keadaan online. Kini Mikaela hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sembari menahan rasa malu.

"Benarkah?" Pria itu bertanya skeptis.

"Eh..." Mikaela menjadi gugup sendiri.

"Ya. Dia berbicara denganku." Suara seseorang yang familiar terdengar ditelinga Mikaela.

Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk memandang kearah jendela truk yang perlahan-lahan terbuka. Pupil mata Mikaela membesar begitu melihat Optimus menunjukkan holoform-nya, yang kali ini si holoform menggunakan kaca mata hitam untuk menutupi mata biru yang masih berkesan seperti alien. Mikaela melihat Optimus memandangnya.

"Dia pacarmu?" Ucap si laki-laki kepada Mikaela.

Eh...semacam itu," jawab Mikaela. Ia tidak berani memandang Optimus sama sekali, yang ada ia hanya memainkan kakinya sembari mencari carauntuk kabur dari percakapan yang mengerikan itu. "Kurasa, aku harus segera membeli sesuatu sebelum tempat ini ramai," Mikaela berkata dengan cepat. Hampir sama cepatnya sampai akhirnya ia sudah tidak berada diantara Optimus dan orang asing itu.

Mata holoform Optimus mengikuti langkah kaki Mikaela yang perlahan-lahan menjauh. Ia mungkin bukan dokter dan tidak pandai menggunakan sensor untuk membaca status manusia seperti Ratchet, tapi ia bisa mendeteksi peningkatan detak jantung yang meningkat dari Mikaela. Baiklah, tidak mudah untuk menjelaskan apa yang Optimus rasakan. Tapi, sebelum mereka kehabisan waktu, Optimus harus membicarakan sesuatu yang mengganjal ini.

Optimus tidak berharap jika perasaannya akan terbalas. Tetapi setidaknya setelah ia mengatakan perasaannya nanti, dan kemudian ia tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk melihat Mikaela seumur hidupnya, maka setidaknya ia tidak lagi memiliki beban didalam _spark-_ nya _._ Optimus tidak akan lebih, karena melihat Mikaela tersenyum saja sudah membuatnya bahagia. Meskipun Optimus berpikir senyuman Mikaela tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

"Dia benar-benar seksi." Sanggah laki-laki asing yang tiba-tiba membuat lamunannya buyar. Mendengar ucapan laki-laki itu, holoform Optimus melepaskan kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan. Optimus melemparkan pandangan tajam kepada laki-laki itu, seakan-akan ia tidak menyukai nada nakal yang keluar dari mulutnya saat memberikan pujian kepada Mikaela. Mata biru ke-alien-annya langsung menusuk tajam kedalam mata cokelat pria itu, membuatnya merasa tidak enak sendiri.

Optimus cemburu? Ya. Semacam itu.

Laki-laki itu menyadari pandangan tidak suka dari Optimus, lalu membuatnya mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi dada. Ia memberikan mimik wajah yang mengatakan dirinya tidak mempunyai niat untuk menggoda pacar orang, walaupun ia memang bermaksud demikian. Ia memberikan seringai aneh dan berkata, "M-Maksudku, kau beruntung mempunyai kekasih sepertinya."

Optimus memandang Mikaela dari kejauhan lagi, dengan senyuman tipis. "Ya..." ujarnya, kemudian menutup jendea truknya tanpa mempedulikan pria asing itu. "... _I wish."_

Mikaela melangkah masuk, dan melihat restoran itu cukup ramai. Ia berjalan menuju meja kasir untuk memesan beberapa potong roti isi dan segelas kopi panas. Setelah ia memesan makanannya, ia memilih tempat paling dekat dari pintu masuk, yang paling pojok namun juga tidak begitu terlihat. Optimus terlihat sedang dalam mode waspada, seakan-akan siap untuk menghajar musuh yang datang tiba-tiba.

Ia sudah duduk selama beberapa menit, namun ia menyadari ada yang aneh dari pengunjung restoran cepat saji itu. Sebagian besar adalah laki-laki dengan pakaian rapi, membuat Mikaela merasa agak gugup. Bukan gugup dalam artian lain, melainkan gugup karena terlalu banyak laki-laki berjas dengan badan tegap berjas dan berkacamata. Maksudnya, apa yang dilakukan pria berjas rapi di restoran cepat saji pinggiran kota seperti ini?

Ia tidak ingin berburuk sangka, tapi ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Jadi Mikaela pun bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan agak cepat menuju meja kasir, mengatakan jikaia akan membungkus makanan dan minuman yang ia pesan. Mungkin Mikaela terdengar seperti gadis muda paranoid, tap lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati, bukan?

Dua menit berlalu, hingga seorang pelayan muda seumuran dengan Mikaela mengantarkan satu bungkus burger dangin sapi, dan segelas kopi hitam panas. Mikaela meninggalkan uang 5 dollar di meja kasir, tak mengambil kembaliannya. Dengan langkah selebar mungkin, Mikaela berjalan keluar untuk kembali kedalam truk Optimus.

Ia membuka pintu, dan ternyata holoform tampan itu belum juga dihilangkan oleh Optimus. Mungkin karena masih ada laki-laki asing itu disana, jadi Optimus tidak berani mengambil resiko penyamarannya akan ketahuan. Yah, meskipun ia hanya manusia biasa, tapi ada harga yang mahal untuk kepala Optimus dari berbagai pihak. Manusia yang tidak tahu mungkin akan tergiur dengan hadiah yang ditawarkan KSI maupun Cemetery Wind, tapi beruntung sekali Mikaela sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan uang.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini," komentar Optimus, seraya berjalan perlahan-lahan menjauh dari restoran itu.

Mikaela meletakkan kopi yang ia pesan diatas dashboard yang agak rata agar tidak tumpah. Lalu membuka bungkus burger keju yang masih hangat, mengeluarkan aroma sedap yang menggairahkan rasa lapar. "Ah, pengunjung disana mencurigakan. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko," jawabnya. Mikaela menawarkan burger keju itu kepada holoform Optimus, namun ia menggeleng.

Tentu saja! Transformers hanya mengkonsumsi energon.

"Itu langkah yang bagus. Apa mereka bersenjata?"

Mikaela menggeleng, mengunyah burger itu perlahan-lahan. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja mereka FBI atau CIA," jawab Mikaela. "Kita benar-benar buronan," sambungnya.

"Atau pacar," ujar Optimus.

Tunggu, apa ia mencoba bercanda atau tengah berusaha meledek Mikaela? Atau, itu hanya sebagai guyonannya agar Mikaela kembali tersipu-sipu lagi? Mikaela berhenti mengunyah makanannya, ia agak kesulitan menelannya karena ucapan Optimus membuat tenggorokan serta kalenjar ludahnya menjadi kering. Rasanya Mikaela tercekik.

" _Sialan!"_ batinnya.

"Diamlah!" Ia menyembur, namun tidak marah sama sekali. "Hanya itu yang terlintas dibenakku," sambung Mikaela. Ia melihat kearah holoform Optimus, nampak menahan senyumnya.

Kecepatan truk Optimus bertambah, Mikaela tidak tahu kemana Optimus akan membawanya mengingat ini berlawanan dari arah tempat persembunyian awal mereka. Mikaela melihat Optimus menarik nafas panjang, lalu berbicara lagi kepada Mikaela setelah menghembuskan nafas. "Jadi, bagaimana kehidupanmu setelah peperangan di Mesir? Kita tidak pernah bertemu sejak saat itu, sampai saat ini,"

"Benar." Mikaela mengangguk, disertai senyuman yang ia tahan. Ia memandang Optimus dari ujung mata indahnya, dengan senyuman manis. "Hidupku sedikit sulit—jika harus kukatakan demikian. Aku berpisah dengan Sam, berusaha melupakan semua kegilaan yang pernah terjadi diantara kami dan memulai hidup baru." Mikaela menjelaskan, matanya menerawang jauh kedepan seakan-akan ledakan dari masalalu tergambar dengan jelas didepan mukanya. "Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa. Apalagi, Bumblebee berkunjung beberapa kali walaupun aku lebih mengharapkan kau yang datang," tambah Mikaela, mengalihkan senyumnya dari Optimus menuju kaki.

"Aku?"

"Ya. Tapi akhirnya kau datang, dan harapanku terpenuhi. Dan itu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padaku," jawab Mikaela.

Optimus tersenyum, ia ingin menyentuh pipi Mikaela dengan tangannya. Tapi Holoform-nya belum sepenuhnya sempurna, jadi masih tidak bisa menyentuh apapun. Lantas, ia hanya tersenyum simpul. "Jadi, bagaimana kehidupanmu yang baru? Bumblebee berkata kau tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun sejak berpisah dengan Sam."

Miikaela mengangkat alisnya sebelah dengan tinggi. Agak aneh mendengar Optimus berkata demikan, seakan-akan ia ingin menanyakan kehidupan percintaannya dengan cara tidak langsung. Mikaela tidak ingin berbohong, namun juga tidak ingin terlalu jujur. Jadi ia pun tersenyum. Entah senyum itu hanya untuk menutupi kegundahan hatinya, atau Mikaela benar-benar tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, Optimus," ujar Mikaela sembari menarik nafas panjang. "Aku menemukan yang lain, yang mampu membuatku begitu jatuh cinta. Dan jujur saja, aku benar-benar ingin memilikinya. Tapi, ia pernah berkata dia bukan milik siapapun, jadi kupikir aku tidak punya hak."

"Apa dia...mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu?" Optimus bertanya, tanpa menyadari jika Mikaela membicarakan tentang Optimus sendiri. Bisa dibilang, Mikaela memberikan kode. Yah, kalian tahu sendiri jika kode menggunakan logika, dan logika cukup familiar dengan bahasa pemrograman, yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan robot seperti Optimus. Jadi, Mikaela jelas tahu ini mempunyai delapan puluh persen bekerja, dan bila gagal setidaknya ia punya rencana cadangan.

Mikaela mendengus dengan suara aneh, agak mengganggu. Ia menggeleng dan berkata, "aku tidak tahu. Dia mempunyai hal yang lebih penting daripada sebuah hubungan asmara." Mikaela mengangkat bahunya tinggi, lalu menurunnya dengan sebuah hembusan nafas pasrah. "Dia sosok yang fokus dengan cita-cita dan tujuannya; itu pula-lah yang membuatku semakin jatuh cinta terhadapnya. Dia punya tujuan hidup."

Optimus merasakan ada nada terbakar didalam spark-nya, seakan-akan ada kemarahan tanpa alasan. Ia merasa tidak menyukai dengan cara Mikeala menceritakan sosok 'yang lain' itu kepadanya, seakan-akan Optimus bisa mendengar kesungguhan dari setiap nada dan intonasinya. Apapun nama perasaan yang ia alami ini, ia tidak menyukainya. Ia benci cara Mikaela menyatakan kekaguman dirinya terhadap sosok ini. Satu hal yang pasti, Optimus harus tahu siapa dia.

Mikaela terus bercerita tentang sosok yang dicintainya itu, sementara Optimus hanya diam. Ia mendengarkan dengan perasaan tidak menentu, ia ingin marah tetapi tidak tahu kepada siapa ia harus marah. Ia ingin mengatakan perasaannya, tapi tidak tahu darimana ia harus memulai. Tapi Optimus tahu ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, sebelum ia ditikung oleh itu seseorang yang dimaksud Mikaela itu.

Optimus berhenti disebuah tebing, terdapat hamparan bukit berbatu yang indah. Diatas bukit berbatu itu, terdapat sebuah bangunan yang telah ditinggalkan, seperti sudah bertahun-tahun terbengkalai. Pemandangan yang disajikan tempat itu indah, dan nampak damai meskipun agak gersang. Bisa dikatakan, tempat itu merupakan tempat yang tepat untuk berbicara dari hati ke hati. Ada beberapa kaktus dan semak belukar yang tumbuh disana, menandakan tempat itu sudah ditinggalkan.

"Kenapa berhenti, Optimus? Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar," jawab Optimus tanpa intonasi.

Optimus membiarkan Mikaela turun, kemudian ia berubah menjadi wujud aslinya. Terdapat pandangan bingung dimata Mikaela yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan mudah. Tapi Mikaela merasa, pasti Optimus merasa, mungkin, tersinggung oleh perkataannya. Atau, Optimus hanya merasa tidak menyukai cara Mikaela membicarakan sosok yang lain itu. Grrr, melawan armada Decepticons lebih mudah daripada melawan pergolakan batin.

Mikaela tidak dapat menyimpulkan lebih lanjut, tetapi ia tahu jika mungkin apapun yang dikatakan Optimus ada hubungannyya dengan perkataannya tadi. Sebaiknya, Mikaela mempersiapkan kata yang tepat untuk menjawab apapun itu. Dan mungkin ini juga saat yang tepat untuk Mikaela mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Optimus. Harus. Bagaimanapun caranya, Mikaela tidak peduli. Ia menyimpan perasaan aneh ini terlalu lama, membuatnya merasa gila.

Tapi, langkah pertama, ia akan diam dan berpura-pura sebagai korban tidak berdosa. Ia mungkin akan bertanya beberapa pertanyaan, tapi ia akan membiarkan Optimus mendominasi pembicaraan untuk saat ini. Disamping ia tidaktahu cara memulainya, Mikaela juga harus menahan gejolak api yang terus membara didalam dirinya. Ia hanyalah manusia, tidak bisa menahan sesuatu selamanya. Ia punya batas.

"Siapa seseorang itu, Mikaela? Seberapa jauh hubungan kalian?" Tepat seperti dugaan Mikaela tanpa menambah rasa 'terlalu percaya diri' dalam dirinya.

"Seberapa hubungan kami?" Mikaela bersuara, tapi itu bukanlah pertanyaan maupun pernyataan. "Aku tidak tahu hubungan apa yang kumiliki dengannya. Sangat jauh jika dikatakan sebagai kekasih, dan perasaanku terlalu jauh untuk sekadar pertemanan. Dan tentu saja ini lebih dari sekadar kenal." Mikaela menjabarkan dengan detail, menggunakan sebuah analoginya. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku telah bersumpah untuk tidak pernah meninggalkannya, meskipun banyak perbedaan diantara kami." Mikaela mempertegas pernyataannya.

"Mikaela, perbedaan itu hanya ada didalam pikiranmu saja," tutur Optimus. Ia berkata dengan lembut, seakan-akan sedang menahan getaran dahsyat didalam didalam dirinya. Optimus mengatakan itu untuk menenangkan pikirannya sendiri, yang bernasib...sama dengan Mikaela?

"Begitukah?" Mikaela bertanya, menuntut penjelasan.

"Ya." Optimus menjawabnya, disertai anggukan.

Mikaela tersenyum mendengarnya, seakan-akan mendengar sebuah kepastian yang memberinya sebuah harapan untuk terus terbang setinggi yang ia bisa. "Aku bisa melihat dari matanya ada keraguan untuk mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Caranya memandangku seperti aku ini seorang ratu dihatinya, dan kuharap itu bukanlah sebuah khayalan imajinasiku yang terlampau tinggi."

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin?"

Mikaela diam penuh misteri, lalu ia memanjat disebuah bangunan tua itu hingga ia bisa melihat wajah Optimus dengan begitu jelas. Optimus duduk disebelah tempat Mikaela berdiri, menunggu jawaban yang diberikan Mikaela.

Disaat Mikaela telah berhasil berdiri dengan kaki-kakinya yang jenjang layaknya seorang model internasional, ia memandang optik biru Optimus. Raut wajahnya tidak terbacam, tapi Optimus tahu jika Mikaela berusaha memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Optimus. Optimus tahu Mikaela tidak akan membiarkan pertanyaan itu tak terjawab.

Mikaela memandang wajah Optimus, kali ini lebih tajam, lebih dalam dan lebih serius kedalan optik biru yang begitu indah itu. Pandangan mereka terkunci satu sama lain, saling mengagumi dalam diam, dengan harapan 'telekinesis' atau semcamnya itu benar-benar nyata, jadi mereka tidak harus saling menunggu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Meskipun faktanya, mereka sama-sama mempunyai rencana untuk berbicara dari hati ke hati. Sebuah percakapan yang dalam, penuh arti.

"Karena aku bisa melihatnya dimatamu, Optimus. Kau tidak pernah memandang manusia atau _bot_ lain seperti caramu memandangku. Itu yang membuatku—setidaknya—berharap masih ada harapan untukku, dihatimu," Mikaela akhirnya bersuara setelah beberapa saat dihajar oleh kediaman. Ia memberikan jawaban dengan tegas dan jelas. ia tahu ini mungkin terlalu jujur dan frontal, tapi siapa peduli? Ia tidak tahu apa kapan Lockdown dan Cemetery Wind akan menyerang, bisa saja mereka menyerang satu menit dari sekarang atau lebih. Dan bisa saja, menit-menit itu adalah menit-menit terakhir didalam hidupnya untuk melihat Optimus.

Mikaela tidak ingin mati dengan membawa rasa menyesal.

 _FUCK IT AND DO WHAT YOU LOVE!_

Optimus mengangkat wajahnya, meningkatkan fokus pada optiknya untuk bisa melihat wajah Mikaela yang cantik meskipun terlihat berantakan. Jujur saja, Optimus tidak menyangka Mikaela memiliki getaran yang sama dihatinya untuk Optimus. Robot alfa itu mengangkat tangannya yang besar, menyentuh wajah Mikaela dengan buku-buku jarinya yang besar. Optiknya memancarkan sebuah cahaya yang lebih terang tatkala optiknya dan mata Mikaela bertemu. Meskipun bersinar, cahaya optiknya begitu teduh saat dipandang.

"Bagaimana aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu, Mikaela, saat kau datang dan memberikan sesuatu yang membuatku merasa begitu hidup?" kata Optimus dengan lembut, dengan suara berat yang menggetarkan batin. "You complete me, Mikaela Banes," tambah Optimus.

Sebuah senyuman yang belum pernah dilihat Mikaela terbentuk dibibir Optimus. Ia—Mikaela pernah melihat Optimus tersenyum beberapa kali, tapi untuk senyuman ini, ia hampir tidak pernah melihatnya. Senyuman yang begitu hangat, tulus dan penuh rasa kasih, lebih dari yang pernah diberikan orang-orang satu rasnya kepada dirinya. Senyuman itu membuat Mikaela jatuh terlalu dalam kedalam pesona robot tampan kharismatik ini.

Mikaela melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Optimus. Ia memandang Optimus, tanpa ia sadari tetesan-tetesan air mata meluncur bebas dipipinya, membuat matanya dipenuhi bulir-bulir bening. Mikaela menangis ketika mendengar Optimus mengatakan itu, bukan tangisan karena ia sedih. Itu adalah tangisan karena ia merasa bahagia. Sebab, tak hanya karena Optimus akhirnya mengatakan perasaannya kepada Mikaela, namun karena itu adalah perkataan termanis yang pernah dikatakan seseorang kepadanya.

Ya, Mikaela memang seorang gadis idaman yang selalu dikejar-kejar oleh pria dari berbagai kalangan. Tapi, tak satupun dari mereka mengatakan itu dengan serius. Mereka mengatakan itu hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Mikaela, dan menjadikannya sebagai 'teman tidur' semata. Mikaela tahu itu. Itu pula-lah yang menjadi alasannya untuk menutup hati sampai seseorang bisa membuktikan jika dirinya layak untuk Mikaela. Tidak hanya secara fisik, namun juga secara emosional.

Kenyataannya adalah, Mikaela tidak melihat itu di Sam atau siapapun. Melainkan ia melihatnya didalam sosok Optimus Prime. Sosok pemimpin robot alien setinggi belasan meter yang terbuat dari logam. Namun Mikaela tahu, meskipun mereka robot, mereka mempunyai jiwa, kepribadian, sifat dan hati seperti manusia. Lalu apa yang membuat mereka berbeda selain fisik dan masalalu mereka?

 _Absolutely nothing!_

Optimus memandang Mikaela, tidak mengerti kenapa Mikaela menangis. Apa Optimus menyakiti perasaan gadis itu? Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah? Dia tidak yakin.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Mikaela?" Optimus bertanya lagi, "Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Mikaela menggeleng, masih memanang optik Optimus yang indah dengan air mata dimatanya. "Tidak, Optimus. Itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah diucapkan seseorang untukku," ujarnya.

Optimus tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tangannya, menghapus air mata Mikaela perlahan-lahan dengan jarinya. Ia tahu jika tangannya yang besar, terbuat dari logam mungkin akan menyakiti Mikaela, namun ia menyentuhnya dengan cara sehalus mungkin. Ia bisa merasakan kandungan garam dari air mata Mikaela, membuat jarinya terasa aneh. Namun Optimus tidak mempedulikan itu, dan berkata, " _You're perfect in every way,_ Mikaela _. Itu_ yng membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Optimus Prime." Mikaela menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan tangis bahagia. Ia menyentuh pelat wajah Optmus yang hangat terkena paparan sinar matahari. Ia—Mikaela mengusap wajah Optimus yang masih terdapat luka akibat perkelahian tempo hari, menyentuh bekas luka tanpa ada rasa jijik, geli ataupun takut kotor. Senyuman di wajah Mikaela menjadi begitu teduh saat dipandang, mengangkat kepala alisnya keatas tanpa merubah ekspresi.

Mikaela perlahan-lahan sudah mendekatkan kepalanya diwajah Optimus. Saat itu pula, Optimus melihat Mikaela memejamkan matanya, yang reflek ia ikuti. Optimus bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Mikaela menerpa permukaan pelat wajahnya. Nafas yang membuat suhu dingin yang ada di dalam diri Optimus menjadi hilang.

Sedetik kemudian, Optimus dapat merasakan bibir Mikaela sudah berada diwajahnya. Rasanya aneh saat harus mencium sebuah robot raksasa. Dan sebaiknya kalian tidak bertanya bagaimana rasanya, atau mungkin seperti mencium kaleng? Mikaela tidak peduli.

 _Fuck it!_

Mikaela menekannya perlahan-lahan, merasakan hal aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ini adalah kali pertama bagi Mikaela mencium robot raksasa, jadi agak aneh jika harus dijelaskan dengan bahasa manusia. Mikaela adalah ciuman pertama Optimus jika harus dikatakan demikian. Mereka mungkin sudah mencintai satu sama lain sejak lama, hanya saja mereka baru menunjukkannya beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

Optimus membuka matanya begitu menyadari ciuman itu berakhir dengan singkatnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan aroma kopi yang membekas. Mikaela memberanikan dirinya untuk menyentuh wajah robot yang masih mencoba untuk menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Matanya kembali terpejam saat tangan Mikaela mengusap pelat wajahnya.

" _I will always on your side. Always."_

-OOOO-

Dua jam berlalu, Optimus dan Mikaela kembali ke tempat dimana para Autobot berada. Adalah Drift yang pertama kali melihat mereka datang dari kejauhan, dan semakin mendekat sedikit demi sedikit namun pasti. Alasan Optimus cepat kembali adalah ia menerima pesan dari Ratchet jika ada transmisi aneh yang mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam saluran mereka. Crosshair sudah mencoba memperbaikinya, namun tingginya sistem enkripsi transmisi aneh itu membuat Crosshair hanya mendapat sedikit sekali celah.

"Dia datang," ujar Drift. Ia memberitahukan ini kepada seluruh teman-teman Autobotnya.

"Aku harap dia mempunyai berita bagus untuk kita semua, atau kita akan berakhir seperti Autobot yang lainnya. Dia sedikit meragukan," celetuk Crosshair tanpa ada rasa hormat kepada Optimus.

Drift yang paling menghormati Optimus merasa tidak terima dengan ucapan Crosshair yang menurutnya tidak pantas diucapkan seorang prajurit kepada pemimpinnya. "Beraninya kau menghina _sensei_ dihadapanku!" Drift tidak terima, membuat sifat ke-Decepticon-annya menjadi muncul sedikit.

Ratchet yang bertugas megawasi mereka, melerai perkelahian sebelum itu terjadi. karena ia tahu jika membuat Drift marah bukanlah hal yang bagus, terutama disaat-saat genting seperti ini. Yah, marahnya Drift atau Deadlock, sangat tidak enak untuk dilihat, dan bisa dibilang amat sangat mengerikan. Ia akan marah seperti monster yang akan menghancurkan apa saja dihadapannya tanpa ampun. Dia adalah mantan Decepticon, dan Drift tidak selalu Autobot. Adakalanya ia lepas kendali.

Adalah tugas Ratchet untuk menghentikan mereka selama Optimus tidak berada disekitar. "Sebaiknya kau menjaga ucapanmu, Crosshair. Aku tidak ingin ada kekerasan yang tidak perlu," omel Ratchet seperti orang tua yang memarahi anak-anaknya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan pendapatku, Ratch." Crosshair menjawab dengan santai, tanpa intonasi apapun selain nada yang rendah. Crosshair bangkit dari duduknya setelah menunggu Optimus dan Mikaela kembali selama lima menit, ia melihat Optimus melaju dengan kecepatan yang amat tinggi.

Ratchet memimpin mereka berjalan menuju Optimus yang sudah mengurangi kecepatan truknya. Ia berhenti beberapa langkah didepan Ratchet, membiarkan Mikaela turun sembari membawa senjata yang sudah ia siapkan. Ia—Mikaela bisa menyimpulkan dari pandangan cemas para Autobor, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Optimus sama sekali tidak memberitahukan apapun kepada Mikaela selama perjalanan, jadi Mikaela mengira semua baik-baik saja.

"Bos, mereka mendapatkan lokasi kita." Hound bersuara lebih dulu, membuka pembicaraan.

Optimus memandang Hound, lalu kepada teman-temannya penuh dengan ambisi dimatanya. "Aku tahu," jawabnya singkat. Pandangannya berhenti kepada Bumblebee, ia nampak sedang menunggu perintah dengan ekspresi menggemaskan. "Aku tahu ada beberapa diantara kalian meragukanku. Aku akan menerima itu, karena adalah wajar jika kalian meragukanku. Aku yang membuat kalian kemari, yang akhirnya membuat nyawa kalian dalam bahaya." Prime berpidato dengan penuh wibawa.

Ia menghela nafas lagi, melempar pandangan kepada semua teman-teman Autobot-nya termasuk Mikaela. "Untuk itu, aku akan memerintah kalian untuk membuat keputusan untuk diri kalian sendiri. Kalian kembali ke Cybertron yang sudah setengah hancur dengan membawa rasa malu, menjadi buronan seumur hidup kalian, atau ikut bersamaku menghancurkan tirani dan berjuang mengambil perdamaian yang kita impikan," tawar Optimus. Ia berbicara dengan suara dalam tanpa getaran, serius dan penuh wibawa. Mikaela selalu menyukai saat Optimus berbicara seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji akan membuat kita hidup lama dan merasakan perdamaian serta kebebasan yang kita capai nantinya. Tapi ingatlah ini, Autobots: untuk tujuan inilah kita diciptakan. Kita diciptakan untuk menghapuskan ketidakadilan, tirani dan mewujudkan perdamaian. Tanpa tujuan itu, kita bukanlah apa-apa selain logam tua berkarat yang tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup." Suaranya menggelegar, tangan kanannya menunjuk kebawah seakan-akan mempertegas ucapannya. Mikaela tersenyum tipis melihatnya, berpikir jika Optimus benar-benar tipe pemimpin idaman.

"Kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu, _my old friend?_ " Ratchet berkata. Bumblebee tidak berkata apa-apa, namun ia sudah pasti akan mengikuti langkah apapun yang akan diambil Optimus.

Drift melangkah maju, ia membungkukkan badannya kepada Optimus. "Aku telah membuat keputusan _,"_ ujar Drift. Ia kembali tegak, memandang Optimus yang menunggu perkataan Drift berikutnya. " _Cahaya Kehormatan akan bersinar bersama lentera kesetiaan._ Aku selalu merasa terhormat bisa berjuang bersamamu, _sensei._ " Drift mengatakan itu penuh nada hormat dan sopan kepada Optimus. Mikaela menyukai semangat Drift dan keanehannya. Menurut Mikaela, ia—Drift bisa menjadi teman berbicara yang baik, mengingat ia lebih seperti serigala bijak.

Hound melangkah maju, mengokang senjata mesin yang ia pegang. Ia memandang Drift, kemudian ia lemparkan kepada Optimus. " _Weirdbot_ ini benar. Aku menemukan petunjuk didalam diriku. Kesetiaan itu seperti bunga kokoh yang yang diterjang badai mengerikan. Benar begitu, Drift?" Hound berkata, mencoba untuk bijak.

Drift memandang Hound tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan, tetapi paham maksudnya. Ia hanya kurang bisa menggunakan tata bahasa yang lembut dan puitis seperti dirinya. Ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan pandangan bingung diwajahnya, kemudian berkata, "ya, garis besarnya."

"Bee, bawa ketempat aman dimana Cemetery Wind tidak akan pernah menemukannya." Bumblebee yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung membuat sikap hormat. Ia selalu menuruti perintah Optimus, walaupun ia kadang memberontak untuk beberapa alasan.

Mikaela tidak terima karena ia dibuang jauh-jauh begitu saja oleh Optimus. Bukan dibuang secara harafiah, tetapi tetap saja membuatnya tidak terima. Optimus dan Mikaela baru saja berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan satu sama lain, tapi sekarang ia malah mengusirnya begitu saja. Apa dia bercanda? Apa dia belum pernah dipeluk Devastator? Ya, Mikaela tahu itu untuk kebaikannya sendiri, tetapi ia bisa sedikit membantu dengan menghajar beberapa bokong.

" _What?_ Kau tidak bisa menyuruhku pergi begitu saja, Optimus." Mikaela menyembur, benar-benar menolak mentah perintah Optimus.

"Ini bukan pertarunganmu. Ini pertarungan _kami_ ," jawab Optimus, bersikeras.

Mikaela mengokang M16A1 dan pelontar granatnya, memandang tidak terima kearah Optimus. Optik birunya memandang Mikaela, seakan-akan ia memohon agar Mikaela tidak melibatkan dirinya dipertarungan antar robot. Mikaela tidak mempedulikan Optimus yang keras kepala, dikarenakan dirinya sendiri juga keras kepala. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mau mengalah.

"Ya, itu pertarungan kalian, aku terseret kedalamnya. Lalu kalian menyuruhku pergi disaat seluruh Amerika, bahkan seluruh dunia sedang MEMBURUKU?" Mikaela berteriak, Optimus mengalihkan pandangannya jauh dari mata Mikaela.

"Kita akan ma—" Crosshair akan memulai mencemooh lagi, tetapi Drift menepukkan tangannya dipundak robot berjubah hijau itu. Crosshair memiringkan kepalanya tidak paham, menuntut penjelasan dari Drift yang selalu mencegahnya mencemooh Optimus.

Drift menggeleng sembari berkata, " _Just enjoy the show."_ Sebuah isyarat yang cukup membuat Crosshair akhirnya mengalah dan menghambur keluar dari gerombolan Autobot. Ia mungkin akan mengisi ulang meriam peledak dan senjata-senjatanya. Ia berjalan menjauh sembari mengatakan _'slag it'_ pelan, namun cukup keras untuk ditangkap olehtelinga Mikaela.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka, Mikaela. Dan aku minta maaf telah membawamu kedalam peperangan kami," ujar Optimus, lebih keras dari suara Mikaela. "Bee," panggil Optimus kepada bawahannya. Bumblebee tidak memprotes, namun ia langsung bertransformasi menuju alternatte mode. Pintu mobil berwarna kuning dengan garis hitam terbuka, seakan mempersilakan Mikaela masuk

"Oh _fuck that shit_ , Optimus!" Mikaela berdecak kesal diiringi umpatan yang kasar yang ditujukan oleh lawan bicaranya, namun diacuhkan oleh Optimus. "Demi Tuhan! Pasukan pemburu itu berada tidak jauh dari tempat kita berdiri! Tidak bisakah kita menghadapi ini bersama seperti dulu?" Mikaela membentak, otot-otot diwajah Mikaela terlihat begitu jelas. Ia menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk menggoyahkan keputusan Optimus Prime.

Optimus memandangi Mikaela, melihat kilatan-kilatan penuh semangat didalam manik biru yang indah itu. Optimus belum berkata apa-apa, hanya melemparkan pandangannya kepada seluruh teman-teman Autobot-nya. Mereka nampak menunggu perintah apapun dari sang pemimpin. Pandangannya semakin tajam begitu melihat mobil SUV hitam dengan pelat khusus berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Agak jauh dibelakang kendaraan orang-orang Cemetery Wind, ada sebuah pesawat luar angkasa bernama The Knight Ship.

"Mereka datang." Sang pemimpin menginformasikan kepada teman-teman Autobot dan kepada Mikaela jika Cemetery Wind beserta Knight Ship mulai terlihat. Optimus melepaskan nafas berat, penuh amarah dan mengeluarkan pedang dan kapak panas. Mikaela meneropong melalui lensa pembidik dari M16A1 yang ia bawa, melihat apa yang dikatakan Optimus itu memang benar.

Mereka datang.

"Oh, shit!" Mikaela mengumpat. "Optimus, ada warga sipil," ujarnya.

Optimus memperluas jangkauan optiknya, memindai adanya tanda-tanda manusia yang berada didekat sana. Mereka nampak baru saja tiba beberapa menit sebelum Autobot tiba disana. Optimus melihat mereka—warga sipil itu adalah wanita muda dengan bayi, bersama dengan pria tua yang Optimus duga adalah sang kakek yang juga ayah dari wanita muda itu. Mereka pasti berencana untuk berakhir pekan di Texas bersama.

Ide yang buruk.

"Meeh, biarkan saja mereka mati." Suara Hound menggema. "Mereka harus membayar apa yang mereka lakukan kepada kita," celoteh Hound. Ia masih menggigit peluru tajam yang ia alih fungsikan sebagai rokok.

"Yeah. Potong leher mereka, dan ambil spark-nya keluar." Crosshair berkomentar tanpa berpikir.

Mikaela merasa jengkel mendengar ucapan itu. Ya, memang manusia ikut ambil andil dalam perburuan Autobot. Tapi bukan berarti semua manusia itu buruk. Sama artinya seperti tidak semua Decepticon itu buruk. Contohnya, Wheelie, dan Drift. Sisi ke-Decepticon-an mereka mungkin bisa keluar kapan saja, tapi setidaknya mereka telah mencoba untuk menjadi baik.

Sama seperti halnya manusia. Didunia ini, manusia tidak hanya dipisahkan oleh baik dan buruk. Tetapi banyak hal yang membuat mereka terpisah seperti ras, warna kulit, pandangan politik, dan sebagainya. Dan seharusnya manusia bisa saling menghargai satu sama lain, tanpa saling melempar ejekan, kebencian yang menjijikkan. Manusia tentu tidak ingin Bumi berakhir seperti Cybertron, bukan?

Jika masih sayang dengan planet ini, maka bantu merawatnya! Jangan hanya bisa merusak! Jangan membuang sampah sembarangan! Jadilah manusia yang bermartabat!

"Kalian maniak. Jika kalian membunuh manusia yang tidak bersalah, maka kalian tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka." Ratchet menyelamatkan Mikaela dari Hound dan Crosshair yang sedikit agak sensi dengan manusia. Mereka tidak ikut bekerja dengan NEST saat itu, jadi mereka tidak tahu jika tidak semua manusia itu buruk.

" _Slag it,_ Ratch. _"_ Hound mengutuk.

"Autobots, kita disini bukan untuk diburu maupun memburu. Tapi adalah tugas kita menghentikan kegilaan ini, dan mengkahiri permusuhan antara makhluk selamanya. Hari ini, kita akan membuktikan bahwa kita adalah pejuang, bukan penjajah." Optimus berpidato lagi, lalu menyambung. "Mikaela, _let's kick some butt_ ," perintahnya kepada Mikaela. Ia tidak terdengar seperti Optimus yang ia kenal.

Gadis itu tidak memprotes Optimus. Yang ada, ia mengangkat senjatanya, menyandarkan laransya di pundaknya. Ia menyeringai kepada Optimus sampai mencapai puncak dimana dirinya mendapatkan momentum merasa keren. Ia merasa seperti Sarah Connor dari Film Terminator. Hanya saja, Mikaela sedikit lebih beruntung daripada Sarah Connor; ia tidak harus melihat sosok yang ia cintai mati. Dan ia—Mikaela tidak terperangkap dalam permainan waktu.

"Itu baru perintah, _sir."_ Mikaela mengatakan itu dengan penekanan. Optimus mengangguk, menyebarkan pandangannya kepada para Autobot.

"Autobots, let's roll out!"

-ooo-

Lockdown menambah kecepatan The Knight begitu melihat Autobot sedang melaju cepat kearah mereka. Desingan suara kendaraan dengan mesin yang bagus menghiasi udara, sementara terdapat juga sebuah helikopter berlambang Autobot—Alternate mode Drift melayang diatas mereka. Bagaimanapun, perintah dari Prime Terakhir sudah diucapkan, itu berarti tidak ada kata mundur, ataupun menyerah tanpa alasan. Kecuali Optimus memerintahkan untuk mundur.

Lockdown duduk di kursi kapten. Tangannya mengepal dengan wajah penuh amarah ketika masih ada Autobot yang tersisa. Ia benar-benar mengira jika Optimus adalah Autobot terakhir yang masih hidup. Namun sayangnya, ia harus menelan kekecewaan itu bulat-bulat.

"Blackhorn!" Lockdown memanggil salah satu bawahannya. Sebuah robot raksasa, empat meter lebih tinggi dari Optimus berjalan mendekat. Ia berwarna hitam dan perak, bermata merah ala Decepticon yang tajam dan mengerikan. Di pelat wajahnya terdapat banyak sekali luka bekas pertarungan yang pastilah amat sangat sengit. Ia mempunyai gigi-gigi yang tajam dan besar, serta tiga buah tanduk yang tumbuh berjajaran rapi dari depan hingga kebelakang seperti rambut seorang punk. Ia memiliki tangan berupa cakar yang tajam, dengan lubang besar didada seperti Galvatron, tetapi milik Blackhorn dapat menembakkan sebuah meriam.

"Ya?" Ia berkata dengan suara berat, serak dan mengerikan.

"Kirim pasukan yang kita punya untuk membunuh Autobot yang menjijikkan itu," ujarnya penuh amarah. "Tapi Prime adalah targetku, aku yang akan menyeretnya sendiri," ia berkata lagi seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Blackhorn mengangguk, ia langsung berbaik meninggalkan ruangan pilot untuk melaksanakan tugas dari Lockdown. Sementara itu, Lockdown sudah siap untuk menembakkan sebuah rudal kearah Autobot untuk membuka serangan pertama; memulai pertarungan sebelum Autobot semakin dekat dan mencapai The Knight Ship. Tangan Lockdown mendorong sebuah tuas, hingga empat buah rudal berukuran besar meluncur tepat kearah Optimus dan Autobot yang lain.

Para Autoot menghindari empat rudal itu dengan melaju secara zig-zag, rudal-rudal itu meleset dan menghantam jalan beraspal. Sebuah lubang besar, dan batuan-batuan yang terlempar keudara menghujani mereka. Mikaela berpegangan erat di kemudi, ia menahan dirinya agar tidak mengalami benturan yang hebat dengan dasbor Optimus. Ia mengumpat, antara senang dan menyesal sudah menceburkan kedalam pertarungan ini.

Orang-orang Cemetery Wind yang saat ini dipimpin oleh Giussepe—menggantikan Savoy yang masih menjalani perawatan intensif, berhenti sembari menodongkan RPG dan bazooka kearah Autobot. Mereka menunggu hingga Giussepe memberi perintah. Ia adalah sosok pria besar, berotot memiliki rambut pirang yang ia cat hitam dikanan dan kirinya. Wajahnya lebih dingin dari Savoy, ditambah ia mempunyai luka bekas operasi menyilang dari kepala alisnya, sampai ke pipi. Ia mengenakan kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata hitam haus darah.

Cemetery Wind membawa senjata-senjata yang canggih, cukup untuk membuat Autobot terluka parah hanya dengan beberapa kali tembakan saja. Bahkan M16A1 yang dibawa oleh Mikaela bukanlah apa-apa dibandingan dengan senjatta api paling mematikan tersebut. Sementara itu Mikaela berusaha untuk mengstabilkan duduknya di atas kemudi Optimus, mengingat dirinya sejak tadi terlempar kekanan dan kekiri.

"Hei, what the f—" Optimus mendengar Mikaela mengumpat begitu ia merasakan sesuatu melintang—menahan tubuhnya dari terjatuh. Ia merasakan Optimus memasangkan sabuk pengaman ditubuh Mikaela. Hal ini membuat Mikaela merasa jika Optimus tengah memeluknya erat, melindunginya. ia—Mikaela sendiri juga merasa bodoh karena sampai lupa memasangkan sabuk pengaman.

"Keamanan saat berkendara itu penting, Mikaela. Jangan lupakan itu," komentar Optimus dari radionya.

Selama mereka berbicara, Cemetery Wind kemudian menembakkan bazooka dan RPG kearah Optimus. Ia tertembak, namun tidak mengenai bagian inti darinya, hanya tergores tepatnya. Ia tidak melihat serangan itu datang karena rudal-rudal dari The Kinght Ship terus berdatangan menghujani mereka. Secara spontan, ia bertransformasi ke bipedal mode, hingga Mikaela kaget dan terlempat beberapa puluh meter di udara.

"OPTIMUS!" Mikaela berteriak dalam rasa panik karena Optimus sama sekali tidak memberikan aba-aba sebelum bertransformasi. Padahal, beberapa detik lalu ia mengatakan jika kemanan itu penting. Tapi faktanya, ia malah melemparkan Mikaela beserta rifle yang ia selempangkan dibahunya juga ikut terlempar.

Mikaela terjun bebas tanpa pengaman dari belasan meter ketinggian, cukup untuk setidaknya menghancurkan kepalanya. Tetapi, karena rasa percaya dan saling melindungi Autobot yang begitu kuat, membuat salah satu diantara mereka langsung melakukan sesuatu sebelum Mikaela menghantam daratan yang keras berbatu dan mati.

Tanpa perintah, Drift yang berada di udara langsung menangkap Mikaela, kembali ke bipedal mode untuk menangkap Mikaela dengan tangannya baru kemudian gadis itu mendapati dirinya duduk di kursi pilot. Mikaela melindungi kepalanya dari hantaman begitu ia terlempar begitu saja di kursi pilot. " _Holy fucking shit_! Bokongku hampir saja hancur!" Mikaela mengumpat keras. "Thanks, Drift!" Mikaela menyambungkan.

Ia—Mikaela melihat Optimus menembakkan meriam kepada Cemetery Wind, membuat orang-orang itu terlempar. Sementara Drift mash menghindari tembakan-tembakan dari Lockdown yang berusaha menjatuhkannya. Oh tentu itu bukan hal mudah utnuk menjatuhkan Drift. Kalian tahu sendiri jika Drift adalah mantan Decepticon yang dikenal sebagai Deadlock. Dan tentu kalian tahu jika ada yang sampai membuat Drift marah, maka semua akan rata seperti tanah.

Mikaela merasa mabuk udara, mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya ia naik helikopter. Namun ia tidak mempedulikan itu. ia menembakki orang-orang Cemetery Wind dari udara melalui riflenye. Giussepe tertembak di bagian bahu, lantas ia memerintah beberapa orang-orangnya untuk menjatuhkan paksa helikopter diatas mereka. Mikaela berteriak kepada Drift untuk turun dan menghindar karena ada dua RPG yang menunggu mereka.

"Drift, RPG dibawahmu!" Teriaknya, membuat Drift langsung menghindar dengan reflek. Mikaela pun melontarkan granat, meledakkan sebuah mobil milik orang-orang Giussepe. "Drift, behold!" Mikaela berteriak lagi begitu melihat ada sebuah pesawat keluar dari The Knight Ship, diikuti dengan puluhan makhluk aneh seperti anjing tetapi terbuat dari logam. Pesawat jet hitam itu menembakkan rudal hingga mengenai Drift. Ia oling selama beberapa kai, Mikaela terlempar kesana-kemari, membuat perutnya semakin mual

" _Son of a bitch_! Kita tertembak! Cobalah untuk menghindar sesekali," ujar Mikaela. Setelah mengatakan itu, membekap mulutnya karena merasakan ada gejolak aneh.

"Aku tahu!" Drift langsung menjawab. ia melihat sebuah pesawat jet berwarna hitam keluar dari Knight Ship. Ia tahu siapa yang mengirim pesawat jet besar dengan lambang Decepticon di bagian moncongnya. "Mikaela, bersiaplah untuk pendaratan darurat." Drift berkata.

"Pendaratan apa?" Mikaela bertanya lagi.

Drift tidak menjawab seraya ia semakin turun dataran berpasir. Baling-baling helikopternya menerbangkan tanah-tanah dibawahnya seraya berusaha mengendalikan dirinya yang agak oling. Begitu sudah beberapa meter dari tanah, Mikaela terlempar bersamaan dengan Drift yang kembali ke mode bipedal. Ia berguling-guling, lalu kembali bangkit dengan cara yang keren. Namun pendaratan Mikaela tidak begitu menyakitkan karena ia mendarat diatas dataran berpasir. Ia hanya merasa nyeri dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Pertarungan semakin sengit, Mikaela melihat Crosshair, Hound, Ratchet, Bumblebee, bahkan Optimus bertarung habis-habisan melawan mesin-mesin suruhan Lockdown. Mikaela berlari menuju batu besar yang tidakjauh dari tempat ia mendarat tadi, sementara Drift sibuk menebas mereka tanpa ampun. Ia—Mikaela mengecek pelurunya, ternyata masih cukup banyak. Ia kembali memasukkan magazine dan mengokang rifle nya. Jari telunjknya menarik pelatuk, hingga suara rentetan peluru bekas berceceran dibawah Mikaela. Ia membidik orang-orang Cemetery Wind yang merecokki pertarungan antar Autobot dan robot-robot itu.

Ia memasukkan kembali granat kedalam pelontar, membuka kuncinya baru menarik pelatuknya tersebut. sebuah granat meluncur kearah orang-orang Cemetery Wind. Target Mikaela adalah pria berkacamata alias Giussepe. Namun, sebelum granat itu menabrak mobil Cemetery Wind, Giussepe memperingatkan orang-orangnya utnuk menghindar.

"Granat!" Pekiknya. Ia langsung melompat dan tiarap begitu granat Mikaela meledak. "Tangkap dan bunuh dia, sisanya bantu Lockdown menghabisi robot-robot sialan itu," pekiknya.

Crosshair menembakkan pistol peledaknya kepada Steeljaws yang sejak tadi mengganggu pertarungan mereka. Ratchet melakukan ha sama tetapi mereka seakan-akan tidak terhitung. Mikaela membantu dengan menembaki mereka sebanyak yang ia bisa. Peluru tajam M16A1 memang dapat menembus logam, tapi seakan-akan tidak berefek apapun kepada musuh yang ia lawan. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah senjata baru.

Mikaela berlari, seraya dihujan tempakan oleh orang-orang Cemetery Wind. Ia berlari kearah Hound, yang nampaknya memliki banyak sekali senjata. Mungkin saja ia punya satu untuk seukuran manusia, atau ia bisa meminta kepada Crosshir. Lagi pula, ia sudah kehabisan granat.

"Hound, berikan aku sesuatu?" Teriak Mikaela. Ia bersembunyi dibaik batu besar, menunfuk. Tiga orang yang mengejarnya terus menembakkan pistol kearahnya.

"Seperti apa? Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang berdansa?" Hound bersuara, seakan-akan dia benar-benar penggila perang yang menikmati perasaan dimana ia mengiris leher musuh.

"Hound!" Mikaela berteriak, kembali memberikan tembakan untuk menghabisi orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Suara rifle-nya bersatu dengan suara desingan pedang Optimus yang mengiris pasukan Lockdown satu persatu. "Sekarang!" teriaknya.

"Baiklah!" Hound berteriak. "Aku tidak tahu apa ini, tapi kupikir kau bisa menggunakan ini sebagai senjata," ujar Hound sembari melemparkan sesuatu dihadapan Mikaela. Hound kembali bersenang-senang dengan memisahkan helm dari tubuh musuhnya. Bisa diartikan dalam bahasa manusia sebagai pencabutan kepala secara paksa.

Mikaela mengambilnya, melihat sesuatu seperti pedang, memiliki dua ujung bilah dan mata pedang. Benda itu sepanjang, sekitar 150 sentimeter, memiliki pegangan ditengahnya, untuk digunakan sebagai pegangan. Ujung pertama memiliki dua mata pedang dengan panjang berbeda. Ujung yang satunya seperti pedang trisula, tetapi lebih panjang. Pedang aneh itu mempunyai corak-corak aneh yang tidak dimengertiinya. Mikaela memungutnya dipegangan bagian tengah, hampir sama beratnya dengan linggis. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berputar saat tangannya memungut benda yang aneh tersebut. namun tanpa ia sangka-sangka, ssenjata itu terbuka—seakan-akan bertransformasi.

Ujung pedang itu terbelah, hingga mengeluarkan sebuah lubang untuk keluarnya peluru. Di pegangannya keluar sebuah pelatuk, yang dapat ditarik kapan saja. Mikaela sontak kaget dan menjatuhkan pedang dua ujung itu dengan sembarangan. Sebuah tembakan tidak sengaja keluar, mengenai Steeljaws yang tengah menggigit kaki Optims. Mikaela terkagum untuk beberapa saat, lalu memungutnya. Dengan ini, ia bisa menebas dan menghajar apapun.

"Hound, ini senjata paling keren yang pernah kulihat," teriak Mikaela.

Ia menembakkan tembakkan beruntun lagi kepada orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Mikaela tidak ingin membunuhnya, jadi ia menembak kaki-kaki mereka. Setelah itu, ia memungut pistol orang-orang itu dan ia selipkan dipinggangnya. Mikaela memberikan tendangan di kepala mereka dengan sepatu bootnya yang keras. Dua orang laki-laki itu menjadi setengah sadar, belum benar-benar pingsan.

Sementara itu, Lockdown melihat penuh kemarahan begitu pasukannya banyak yang tumbang. Ia memukulkan tangannya yang besar di kursi kemudi, lalu bangkit dari duduknya untuk menangani kekacauan itu sendiri. Ia akhirnya turun dari Knight Ship menggunakan pesawat tanpa awak yang biasa ia gunakan untuk turun kedaratan. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain, karena jika ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan benar, sebaiknya lakukan sendiri.

Di bawah suasana menjadi kacau. Bukit-bukit batu disekitar menjadi hancur tanpa bekas, namun ia tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda militer yang datang membantu. Tapi lebih baik karena akan tinggi kemungkinannya jika militer akan membantu pihak Lockdown dan Cemetery Wnd. Kecuali jika Lennox dan Epps yang membantu, maka akan lain ceritanya.

Optimus masih bertarung habis-habisan dengan Blackhorn. Dioptik merah Blackhorn, Optimus melihat kemarahan dan kebencian Decepticon kepada Autobot. Ia melayangkan pedangnya, namun Blackhorn menangkisnya, lalu balik menusukkan pedang itu kedada Optimus. Robot berwarna merah-biru itu menghindar, menyayat kaki Blackhorn hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Argh!" Optimus berteriak, mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. ia bersiap untuk menghunuskan pedang panasnya kedada Blackhorn, dan menghancurkan spark-nya. Blackhorn berguling sebelum pedang itu menembus dadanya, Optimus mengejarnya. Blackhorn menembakkan meriam kearah Optimus, namun tidak sampai mengenai spark-nya. Ia terduduk, sembari berteriak menahan rasa sakit yang menjalas diseluruh tubuhnya. Optimus berdiri, namun Steeljaws dibawah terus menggigit kakinya hingga ia kesulitan untuk berdiri. Blackhorn menghajar Optimus habis-habisan.

"OPTIMUS!" Mikaela berteriak begitu melihat Optimus dihajar habis-habisan. Mikaela merasa tidak bisa tinggal diam, lantas ia pun menembakkan tembak yang diberikan Hound kepadanya kearah Blackhorn. Ia membidik optik merah Blackhorn sebaik yang ia bisa, ia tidak tahan melihat Optimus dihajar habis-habisan oleh Decepticon seperti itu. Dan Mikaela tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi selama ia masih hidup

"Mikaela, lari!" Optimus berteriak, memerintah Mikaela untuk lari.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti itu, dasar keras kepala!" Teriak Mikaela balik. Ia menarik pelatuk tembak aliennya berkali-kali. Peluru-peluru khusus yang panas berwarna biru keluar dari moncong senjata alien yang dipegang oleh Mikaela. Peluru bercahaya itu menghantam kepala dan wajah Blackhorn. Ia menghindarinya dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia juga menembak secara acak untuk membuat tembakan yang menyiksa itu berhenti.

Sebuah granat mendarat di sebelah Mikaela. Ia melihatnya, kemudian berlari secepat mungkin untuk menghindari ledakan besar dari granat yang besar. Ia berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, menerobos kaki-kaki besar Autobot yang tengah bertarung dengan pasukan Lockdown. Mikaela berlari melewati kaki Ratchet yang terangkat tinggi, tepat dibawahnya hingga ia bisa saja diinjak dengan mudah. Sementara Mikaela berlari, Blackhorn menusukkan pedangnya dilengan Optimus Prime. Ia menjerit kesakitan.

Mikaela berhenti begitu mendengar Optimus berteriak kesakitan. Ratchet menembakkan misil-misil kecil kearah Blackhorn untuk membantu, tetapi tidak begitu berpengaruh kepada Blackhorn. Ratchet kembali disibukkan oleh dua robot yang sama besarnya dengan dirinya, membuat kesempatannya untuk menolong Optimus menjadi hilang. Ia harus menyelesaikan pertarungannya karena dua makhluk ini sama sekal tidak memberinya celah untuk menolong Prime. Mikaela menyadari tidak ada satupun yang bisa menolong Optimus kecuali dirinya. Jadi akhirnya Mikaela nekat kembali, lebih dekat menuju granat yang akan meledak itu dalam waktu beberapa detik.

Mikaela melemparkan senjatanya begitu saja, lalu mengangkat granat itu dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia punya. Ia melangkahkan kaki-kakinya secepat yang ia bisa menuju kearah Blackhorn yang masih sibuk membuat Optimus menyerah. Kakinya terus berlari, melewati logam-logam Steeljaws yang sudah tewas. Sepatu bootnya menginjak darah energon, namun tidak menghentikannya.

Begitu ia sampai, Mikaela meletakkan granat itu dikaki Blackhorn yang bercelah. Kemudian setelah itu Mikaela untuk mengambil senjatanya kembali. Ia menembak kepala Blackhorn dengan tembak aliennya, untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dan membawanya menjauh dari Optimus. "Hei, you _motherfucker_! Ayo tangkap aku, aku punya banyak energon untukmu!" Itu adalah kebohongan. Mikaela tidak pernah tahu seperti apa energon itu, tetapi ia tahu jika makhluk-makhluk Cybertron ini butuh energon untuk bertahan hidup.

Blackhorn tidak tergoda, ia mengabaikan Mikaela, membuat gadis itu kesal. "Mikaela...pergi dari sini.." Optimus berkata dengan lemah.

"Hei, jika kau menolak aku akan memberikannya kepada Tuanmu!" Kali ini Mikaela mendapatkan perhatian dari Blackhorn. Namun yang terlihat diwajah penuh luka itu hanyalah kemarahan, kebencian, ketidaksukaan dan lain-lain. Melihat itu, Mikaela hanya bisa menahan nafas, tidak jelas apa yang dirasakannya.

" _I HAVE NO MASTER!"_ Blackhorn memekik marah. Lantas ia berhasil terpancing oleh Mikaela. Gadis itu kemudian berlari secepat mungkin setelah membuat jengkel robot pemarah. Blackhorn mengejarnya dengan mudah, meninggalkan Optimus yang tidak bisa bergerak karena sebelum Blackhorn pergi, ia melemparkan tembakan listrik yang membuat syaraf-syaraf Optimus lumpuh selama beberapa puluh menit. Jadi, ia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa meskipun ia ingin.

Optimus menyadari hal gila yang dilakukan Mikaela, dan melihat adanya granat aktiv yang dapat meledak kapan saja. "MIKAELA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! PERGI DARI SINI!"Optimus berusaha

Granat itu meledak, namun Mikaela terlempar kedepan karena masih dalam jangkauan. Ia terlempar cukup jauh, ia menghantam tanah dengan keras, senjata yang ia pegang terlepas dari genggamannya. Mikaela kehilangan kesadaran, ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika orang-orang Cemetery Wind berlari mendekat kearahnya. Bumblebee melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, langsung memberikan satu tendangan terakhir sebelum ia berlari kearah Mikaela.

"MIKAELA!" Optimus melihat apa yang terjadi kepada Mikaela. Kemarahan menguasai diri Optimus, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempercepat efek lumpuh yang menyiksa ini. Namun sia-sia saja, yang terjadi hanyalah Optimus hanya bisa bicara, dan menggerakkan sedikit jari-jarinya. Ia harus menghentikan Blackhorn sebelum granat itu meledak dan melukai Mikaela. Atau lebih buruk, membunuh.

Granat itu akhirnya meledak dua meter dibelakang Mikaela. Blackhorn kehilangan salah satu kakinya, namun Mikaela terlempar lima meter kedepan, dan mendarat dengan keras. Tembak alien yang ia bawa ikut terlempar lebih jauh, menghantam batu besar yang setengah hancur. Mikaela kehilangan kesadarannya, ia tidak bergerak dan tidak bernafas. Namun itu tidak menghentikan Blackhorn untuk mendekati Mikaela dan membunuhnya. Selain itu, orang-orang Cemetery Wind, Giussepe ikut mendekat kearah Mikaela. Ia sudah mengokang pistolnya, menempelkannya dikepala Mikaela yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bangun lagi.

"MIKAELA! NO!" Optimus semakin memberontak, membuat kesadaran syaraf-syarafnya langsung pulih. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan gadis yang ia cintai mati karena menolongnya. Ia—Optimus melepaskan sebuah tembakan yang mengenai Blackhorn. Blackhorn yang sama-sama sedang berusaha menembak Mikaela terkena tembakan dari Optimus hingga ia tanpa sengaja melepaskan tembakan. Meriamnya mengeluarkan sebuah suara _boom_ cukup keras, dan mengenai Giussepe. Ia terlontar beberapa puluh meter, dengan lubang besar didadanya.

Optimus bangkit, mengambil pedangnya dan menusukkannya tepat di _spark_ Blackhorn. Setelah itu, ia menginjak kaki Blackhorn yang terluka, dan menarik pedangnya secara horisontal kekanan, sementara kapaknya memenggal kepala Blackhorn dengan brutal. Darah energon yang keluar dari batang tubuh Blackhorn terlihat seperti air mancur. Namun Optimus tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin Mikaela-nya selamat.

Setelah membunuh Mikaela dengan brutal, Optimus menendang tubuh Blackhorn yang sudah tidak berjiwa jauh dari pandangannya. Harus diakui kemarahan Optimus benar-benar mengerikan, apalagi soal menyangkut pautkan tentang menyakiti orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Ia bisa menjadi pembunuh tak berhati dingin jika ada orang yang menyentuh Mikaela-nya.

Lockdown yang melihat kekalahan berada dipihaknya, langsung memberikan pesan kepada bawahannya untuk segera kembali ke Knight Ship dan menyusun rencana baru. Dugaannya jika Prime bisa dikalahkan oleh Blackhorn benar-benar salah besar. Adalah gilirannya untuk menghabisi Prime dengan tangannya sendiri. Tetapi tidak sekarang, mungkin setelah ia bisa menyusun rencana yang bagus. Kalaupun ia punya rencana yang bagus, ia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Prime yang sedang dilanda kemarahan yang luar biasa besar. Ia tidak pernah meremehkan Optimus Prime, karena ia tidak bodoh.

"Mereka mundur!" Hound berteriak senang.

"Mereka akan menyerang kita lagi nanti. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa _recharge_ dengan tenang malam ini." Crosshair menanggapi komentar Hound.

Setelah keadaan aman, Ratchet datang menghampiri Optimus yang berlutut dihadapan Mikaela yang tidak sadarkan diri. "Ratchet, lakukan sesuatu!" Drift memerintah begitu menyadari jika Optimus tidak akan bisa bersuara karena kesedihan yang melanda hatinya.

Ratchet mengeluarkan alat kejut listrik, lalu menempelkannya didada Mikaela. Kejutan itu terus meningkat, membuat Mikaela terangkat lalu kembali ke tanah lagi. Ratchet terus memberikan kejutan listrik, tetapi Mikaela tidak kunjung sadar. Ia sudah akan berhenti berusaha, namun saat ia melihat Optimus yang terlihat putus asa, Ratchet menjadi tergugah dan terus memberi kejutan listrik.

Optimus menyentuh Mikaela secara perlahan-lahan, membersihkan wajahnya dari rambut yang mengganggu pandangannya. Tangan besarnya yang dingin, menghangat akibat panas matahari yang membakar mereka. Optimus mengeluarkan holoform-nya, menyerupai sosok manusia tampan dengan mata biru yang masih terlalu berkesan alien.

"Mikaela, jika kau disana, dengarkan aku," ucap holoform Optimus kepada Mikaela. "Kau harus bangun, kau tidak boleh mati. Kau harus hidup. Kau harus hidup untuk menemaniku selamanya. Kau harus hidup, seperti janjimu untuk tetap berada disisiku selamanya. I need you, Mikaela!" Optimus secara terang-terangan mengatakan itu dihadapan para Autobot. Nampak hanya Drift dan Ratchet mengerti. Bumblebee hanya memandang Optimus dan Mikaela dengan mata sedih.

 _Mikaela berjalan disebuah tempat yang aneh, dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon yang sama anehnya. Ini bukan seperti bumi. Tetapi, apakah ini surga...atau neraka? Mikaela tidak dapat menjawabnya. Tetapi disana, ia melihat sebuah cahaya yang amat terang. Lantas ia berjalan mendekat ke cahaya putih itu._

 _Namun ada suara yang memanggil-manggil namanya, membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Ia tidak tahu suara milik siapa itu, tetapi rasanya suara itu begitu dekat dan tak pernah jauh darinya. Tidak pernah jauh darinya meskipun Mikaela tidak tahu siapa itu._

" _Kau harus bangun, kau tidak boleh mati. Kau harus hidup. Kau harus hidup untuk menemaniku selamanya. Kau harus hidup, seperti janjimu untuk tetap berada disisiku selama—" suara itu terpotong._

 _Mikaela berlari mengelelingi tempat itu untuk mencari pemilik suara yang indah itu. namun yang bisa ia temukan hanyalah tempat asing yang tidak ia kenal. Ia terus berjalan menuruti kemanapun hatinya ingin kakinya untuk melangkah. Namun langkah kakinya lagi-lagi berhenti begitu mendengar suara itu lagi._

" _I need you, Mikaela!" suara itu lebih keras, lebih jelas._

" _Tolong tunjukkan dirimu," ujar Mikaela lemah. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana._

Optimus masih sangat terpukul melihat Mikaela yang sudah tidak lagi menjawab suaranya. Ia tidak mendengar peningkatan tanda-tanda vital dari Mikaela. Rasanya, harapan sudah tidak lagi ada disisinya. Ia kemudian memandang Mikaela lagi, Optimus menundudukkan kepalanya. Tangan hologramnya tidak mampu menyentuh Mikaela sepenuhnya, tetapi masih dapat merasakannya melalui sensor utama.

"Mikaela, tolong...jangan tinggalkan aku," bisik Optimus. "Aku mencintaimu," sambung Optimus.

" _Aku mencintaimu." Seseorang itu bersuara._

 _Mikaela tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi ia kemudian merasa menemukan sesuatu yang hilang darinya. Ia melihat sebuah foto tergeletak diatas tanah yang ia injak. Ia jongkok, namun belumdirinya bersama dengan robot yang amat besar berwarna merah dan biru. Robot itu tersenyum kepadanya dengan senyuman yang membuat hatinya bergetar._

 _Mikaela memberanikan diri untukmengambil foto itu dengan satu tangannya, namun saat ia menyentuh foto itu rasanya ada sesuatu yang menariknya dari belakang. Anehnya, Mikaela tidak berteriak, ia justru merasa benar-benar aneh dengan arti yang tidak bisa dijellaskan dengan kata-kata. Rasanya, saat ia terseret itu, ia bisa melihat senyuman robot itu, membuat hatinya menjadi hangat. Ia mungkin tidaktahu siapa sosok robot itu, tetapi hatinya berkata ia mencintai robot itu._

 _Ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan robot itu dan mengatakan betapa Mikaela mencintainya._

"OPTIMUS!" Mikaela bangit secara tiba-tiba.

Optimus amat kaget jika harus dibilang demikian. Tetapi ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, Mikaela yang ia kira sudah meninggal kini terbangun dengan sehat wal afiat tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Optimus tidak bisa berkata apapun selain tersenyum, dan tertawa. Sebuah tawa yang sudah lama tidak didengar oleh teman-teman Autobot nya, dan sebuah tawa yang merupakan sebuah musik yang indah. Para Autobot bersorak, terutama Bumblebee dan Hound yang paling ceria diantaranya. Drift mengangguk ketika Mikaela memandangnya.

Optimus tidak bisa berhenti mengucapkan jutaan syukur karena Mikaela telah kembali kedalam pelukannya. Mikaela memandang optik biru Optimus, betapa ia merindukan optik itu meskipun kenyataannya ia baru pergi beberapa menit saja. Sungguh, Optimus-lah yang membawanya kembali, dan Mikaela tidak ingin pergi dari Optimus selamanya.

" _I love you_ , Mikaela. _I love you_ ," ucap Optimus.

"I love you too, Prime." Mikaela bersuara dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia—Mikaela mencium pelat wajah Prime tanpa peringatan. Bedanya dengan pagi tadi, untuk saat ini Mikaela mencium Optimus lebih lama. ia berharap mungkin bisa mencium holoform Optimus yang juga tengah memejamkan matanya.

Optimus membuka matanya lagi, lalu tersenyum. Air mata Mikaela sudah mengering, hanya saja matanya masih memerah. Luka-luka ditubuhnya nampak bukan apa-apa dibanding dengan kebahagiaan yang merangkul mereka saat ini. Lalu Optimus berdiri, mengambil Mikaela dengan tangannya. Mikaela memprotes, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes begitu Optimus meletakkan Mikaela diatas pundaknya. Optimus merasakan spark-nya bersinar terang didalam dadanya, jadi ia benar=benar tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Ratchet berjalan menghampiri Crosshair, yang mana merupakan sekutu dalam permainan mari-meledek-si-bos-dan-pacarnya. Ia berbisik-bisik, memastikan tidak ada bot lain yang mendengarkannya. "Sekarang aku mendeteksi feromon yang tinggi dari kedua belah pihak," bisik Ratchet kepada Crosshair. Mereka tertawa. "Aku tahu harus berbuat apa," sambung Ratchet.

Optimus memandang kedepan, melihat Knight Ship menghilang diudara. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia bisa melihat akan ada pertarungan-pertarungan yang mungkin lebih mengerikan daripada yang baru saja terjadi. ia tahu jika yang terjadi hari ini baru permulaan, Optimus telah siap untuk menghadapi jalan yang telah ambil. Maka, kali ini ia hanya harus memastikan satu hal saja.

"Apa yang terjadi hari ini barulah permulaan." Optimus mengajukan pernyaaan kepada Mikaela dan Autobot. Mereka diam, tidak menjawab. "Lockdown akan kembali dengan rencana yang lebih matang. Itu berarti, ini belum selesai."

Mikaela saling bertukar pandangan dengan para Autobot, dan mereka semua memiliki ekspresi yang sama dengannya. Lantas, Mikaela memutuskan untuk menimpali pernyataan Optimus, "Lalu?"

"Apa kalian siap untuk petualangan selanjutnya?" Ia bertanya, kali ini pandangan optiknya kepada Mikaela.

Mikaela tersenyum, memandang Optimus penuh dengan kemantapan didalam hati. "Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Selamanya."

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : PHEEEW! Akhirnya selesai juga! Serius saya sampe gak bisa tidur mikir ini dan akhirnya saya bisa selesei. Ah, untuk ketidak jelasannya, saya mohon maaf.**

 **So, review? *ngumpet***


End file.
